Teman Kecilku
by Akabara Hikari
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! "Setiap apa yang kita lakukan, semua tergantung pada hati kita. Hati kita buruk, tingkah laku kita akan buruk. Begitu pula jika baik. Dan kau tahu? Hatiku tidak lagi baik atau buruk. Tapi hatiku telah mati." SasuSaku or GaaSaku? Find it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya pantas dimiliki Masashi Kishimoto, saya nggak pantas memilikinya.

Warning : AU, OOC, kalo nggak suka ya jangan baca, pusing-pusing amat, hehe..

GaaSakuSasu

My First Fic

**Teman Kecilku**

**Chapter 1**

_**Lighted Bloosom, Kamar 33 – Konoha City**_

Akhir pekan memang indah. Setidaknya, begitulah yang dipikirkan gadis pemilik mata emerald yang tinggal di salah satu kamar apartemen itu. Sudah seminggu ini ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya. Baru kemarin malam ia pulang ke apartemennya setelah berhari-hari –terhitung dari awal pekan– ia harus menginap di klinik tempatnya bekerja.

"_Yosh_!" katanya bersemangat. Pagi sekali ia sudah bangun dan kini ia tengah berdiri di tengah–tengah kamar apartemen yang ia tinggali. Rambut sepunggungnya digelung kemudian ditusuk oleh benda mirip sumpit -kau tahu apa namanya?-. Celemek, sarung tangan, masker, serta sandal ruangan pun telah ia pakai. Ia sudah bertekad untuk meluluhlantakkan semua debu dan kotoran yang mengendap di seluruh ruangannya itu setelah hampir seminngu penuh ia tingggalkan.

Dengan teliti dan cekatan ia memulai acara bersih-bersihnya. Ia telah mengatur ruangan mana dulu yang harus dibersihkan. Ruang kamar, ruang tamu, ruang kerja, dapur, dan yang terakhir kamar mandi. Ya, hanya segitu jumlah ruangan di kamar apartemen yang ia tinggali.

Sekarang ia berada di ruang kerjanya. Rak buku menjadi sasaran pertama untuk dibersihkan. Rak buku, karpet, meja, serta kursi malas. Ya, hanya itulah yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Setelah rak buku dan karpet telah selesai ia bersih dan bereskan, ia mulai menuju meja. Ia membereskan majalah-majalah yang –agak– berantakan di kolong meja. Ia memang perfeksionis dalam hal kebersihan dan kerapihan.

" Ya, Tuhan! Aku baru ingat! " serunya saat ia membuka laci meja yang memang jarang sekali dibukanya. Dilihatnya ada kotak sebesar kotak sepatu terbungkus kertas coklat muda di sana. " Pantas saja aku cari-cari tak ada. Ternyata di sini rupanya. **"**

**FLASHBACK : ON**

2 bulan lalu, 28 Maret

_Ting tong, ting tong_

Seseorang menekan-nekan bel kamar 33 Apartemen Lighted Bloosom di depannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, seorang gadis datang membukakan pintu. " Ya? Ada apa? " tanyanya ramah.

"Ah, _Ohayou_ Nona. Maaf mengganggu sebelumnya. Apa benar Nona Haruno Sakura tinggal di sini?"tanya seorang pria pengantar paket, Shiranui Genma, padanya.

"_Ohayou_. Ya. Saya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali. Ini ada paket untuk Anda, Haruno-san" katanya sambil menyodorkan kotak itu pada Sakura.

"Ah, ya. _Arigatou_..." Sakura menerima kotak itu sambil melirik ke arah _nametag_ yang dipakai pria itu di saku kemejanya ".... Shiranui-san"

"_Dou Itashimashita_. Senang membantu Anda, Haruno-san." Pria itu pun undur diri dari hadapan Sakura setelah memberi senyuman padanya.

_Krieeeettttt..._

Sakura menutup pintu. Lalu menuju ruang kerja untuk mengambil tasnya.

_aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte_

_boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte_

_suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da_

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi dari dalam tas. "Ino-senpai." gumamnya seraya membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Sakura mengangkat telepon.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura, kau tidak lupa kan?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

" Apa?"

"Tes terakhir kita, maksudku wawancara hari ini."

"Oh, itu. Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa, Ino-senpai?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja, hehehe. Aku gugup kurasa."

"..."

"Mmm, Sakura saling mendoakan ya? Oia, jangan sampai terlambat atau kau tak kan bekerja di klinik sekaligus laboratorium ternama milik Tsunade itu."

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah tahu kok, Ino-senpai."

"Ya, sudah. Aku sedang di jalan. _Ja..._"

"_Ja..._"telepon ditutup.

Sakura melihat jam, "Ah! Gawat! Tinggal setengah jam lagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat." Ia lalu membuka laci meja dan memasukkan kotak itu dengan terburu-buru tanpa melihat ke arah laci itu. –namanya juga buru-buru, apapun bisa terjadi, hehe–

_FLASHBACK : OFF_

"Gara-gara waktu itu rupanya." Katanya setelah mengingat-ingat. "Ada-ada saja sampai aku lupa. Bahkan aku belum tahu siapa pengirimnya"

_**Untuk anakku tersayang, Haruno Sakura**_

_**Apartemen Lighted Bloosom, Kamar No. 33**_

_**Konoha City**_

"Ibu..." gumam Sakura sambil menggigit jari.

_**Dari ibu yang selalu menyayangimu, Haruno Ryouna**_

_**Water Lily 328**_

_**Ame City**_

"Ah! Ini dari ibu. Dasar Sakura bodoh!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bisa-bisa aku disebut anak durhaka, terlebih 2 bulan ini aku sama sekali belum meneleponnya."

Sakura mengocok – ngocok kotak itu untuk menebak apa isinya. "Um, tak ada bunyinya. Apa ya isinya?"

Perlahan ia buka kotak itu. "Eh? Masih ada kotak lagi? Ah, ibu. Kenapa harus repot-repot menyelipkan kotak kecil ini di antara kertas-kertas koran yang digulung ini, sih?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

Ketika ia membukanya, ia mendapati sebuah kartu seperti kartu ucapan. Sakura kemudian membacanya.

_**28 Maret XXXX**_

_**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, Sakura-chan.**_

_**Ibu senang pada akhirnya kau tumbuh menjadi perempuan dewasa yang cantik.**_

_**Ibu selalu berharap, semoga apapun yang kau lakukan selama ini, itulah yang terbaik menurut kata hatimu.**_

_**Maaf ibu hanya bisa memberi kata-kata itu di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 21 ini.**_

_**P.S : Telepon ibu kalau kau sudah melihat benda itu dan membaca kertas gulungan di dalam kotak ya, nak. Benda itu sebeenarnya sudah ada sejak kau masih sangat kecil, menurut ibu.**_

_**Salam,**_

_**Ibu yang merindukanmu, Haruno Ryouna.**_

"Eh? Sejak aku masih sangat kecil menurut ibu? Hhhhh, ibu kan selalu menganggapku anak kecil. Jadi sangat kecil itu waktu umur berapa. Ah, ibu membingungkan" Sakura berbicara sendiri. – masih waras lho dia, nggak gila *dicekek Saku* -

Ibu Sakura memang suka mengganggap Sakura anak kecil. Ya mungkin karena anaknya itu terlalu cepat sekolahnya. Bahkan, Sakura menjadi anak termuda seangkatannya. Umur 4 tahun sudah masuk SD –pamannya authoress juga gitu, he,,,- Jadi, Sakura pun lulus kuliah pada usia 19 tahun.

-sigh- kembali ke cerita.

Sakura mengambil gulungan kertas kusam yang ditali oleh pita yang terlihat masih baru. Mungkin ibunya yang mengikatkannya, pikirnya.

_**Ryouna-obasan, maaf kalau aku suka merepotkan sama suka bikin nangis Sakura-chan kalau main. Sebagai tanda maaf, aku ingin memberikan ini pada Sakura-chan. Aku titip dulu pada obasan, ya? Nanti kasih ke Sakura-channya kalau dia sudah berumur 21. Jangan tanya alasannya, aku hanya suka saja angka itu, hehe.**_

_**Sebenarnya, benda itu sudah ada sejak okaasan hamil. Beliau ingin memberikannya pada bayi yang dikandungnya saat bayi itu sudah besar. Okaasan kira bayi itu perempuan. Tapi, yang lahir malah aku. Itu kan untuk perempuan. Okaasan juga sudah setuju kok kalau benda itu diberikan pada Sakura-chan.**_

_**Ah! Nii-san, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san sudah tidur. Aku juga harus segera tidur. Ryouna-obasan, jangan bilang – bilang pada Sakura-chan kalau ini dari aku. Bilang saja dari teman kecilnya. Janji ya obasan? Maaf kalau tulisanku jelek.**_

_**Salam,**_

_**Teman kecil Sakura**_

Deg! "Rasa-rasanya, ada orang yang suka memanggilku teman kecil deh." gumam Sakura.

'Masa dia? Mana mungkin..Tulisannya ini memang jelek sih. Tapi wajar kalau dia menulis ini saat dia masih TK atau SD. Hhhh, sudah lupakan' Sakura membatin.

" Eh, tapi benda ini bagus juga. " Sakura tersenyum sambil memandangi benda itu.

"Ah!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. "Hampir saja aku lupa, telepon ibu."

Segera Sakura meraih ponselnya dan mencari nomor ibunya di kontak.

" Halo, ibu?"

**-Tsudzuku-**

Hwiiiih... Chapter 1 akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana gimana? Maaf kalau GaJe, Saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran, hehe... Review iia?

Apartemennya Sakura, Lighted Bloosom :

Ada 40 kamar, 4 tingkat, setiap tingkat ada 5 pasang kamar berhadapan.

Tingkat kelima, atap. Biasanya dipakai untuk menjemur pakaian. Namun, banyak juga penghuni apartemen itu yang menggunakan jasa Laundry, termasuk Sakura.

Apartemen ini hanya apartemen sederhana. Naik pake tangga, nggak ada lift.

Ohayou : Ohayou gozaimasu, good morning

Arigatou : Thanks

Dou itashimashita : You're welcome

Moshi-moshi : Hello

Obasan : Bibi

Oniisan : Kakak (laki-laki)

Okaasan : Ibu

Otousan : Ayah

Tsudzuku : To be continue

Oia, ringtone hapenya Sakura itu lagunya Aqua Timez, Sen no Yoru wo Koete.

aisaretai demo aisou to shinai

sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte

boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte

suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da

Translate-annya :

I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me

I wander about, within that repetition

I found a single answer; even scared, and even hurt

I can tell the person that I love "I love you"

Begitulah. . . . . . . . . Sekali lagi, Review iia. . . . . . . . . ^_^

Arigatou gozaimashita ne

.Hikari Akabara.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 UPDATED!!!

Tapi sebelumya, saya akan membalas review dulu.

MzProngs : Arigatou atas masukan2nya. Wah, ternyata saya masih kurang teliti dalam pengetikan ~garuk2 kepala yang nggak gatal~. Tapi saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Semangat!!!! Oia, enaknya panggil saya Hikari saja. Soalnya Akabara itu nama marga saya ~diprotes para shinobi gara2 pada nggak setuju ada shinobi yang bermarga Akabara~ Hhe.

Amayuki Hara : Arigatou sambutannya. Iya, nih sudah saya update. Baca ya???

Gentle breeze of spring : GaaSaku? GaaSakuSasu ini mah. Masih belum pasti pairing akhirnya gimana. Arigatou review-nya ya?. Nanti saya baca deh fic GaaSaku-mu itu.

Hyuu Mizu-Hime : Arigatou sambutannya. Yakin nih Sasuke? Hehe.. Baca ajja terus. Nanti juga tau. ^^

Dan buat semua yang me-review, arigatoooooo...

Minna-san……… Yomimashou!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_**Konoha Clinic and Medical Research**_

Jam istirahat, 12.00

Sudah hampir 15 menit Sakura menunggu di kantin. Yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan tanda-tanda kemunculannya.

"Ah! Sakura. Maaf. Sudah lama menunggu ya?" akhirnya yang ditunggu Sakura, Ino, datang dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"I..ino-senpai."Sakura agak terkejut karena sepertinya Ino mengembalikannya dari alam lamunannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"Ino mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak juga. Nampaknya baru selesai ya?" Sakura memperhatikan dahi dan wajah Ino yang masih berkeringat. "Apa dalam proses persalinannya ada masalah?"

"Ya. Sedikit sih. Selain bayinya sungsang, bayi itu juga besar. Ya, 4.3 kilo." jawab Ino –dokter kandungan- sambil mengenang kembali proses kelahiran itu. "Demo, shinpai shinaku ne, Sakura. Sekarang semuanya sudah beres berkat Yamanaka Ino ini."lanjut Ino bersemangat.

"Oh ya. Ino-senpai. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Eh, kau juga belum makan?" Ino bertanya balik ketika ia tak mendapati makanan di hadapan Sakura. "Sudah kubilang kan, Sakura? Kalau aku lama tidak usah ditunggu. Ya sudah. Siang ini aku yang traktir."

"Jangan. Jangan."cegah Sakura. Namun terlambat, Ino sudah melesat untuk mengambil makan siang mereka.

Ino kembali beberapa saat kemudian. "Sandwich isi ikan tuna dan jus jeruk. Kau suka kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Eh, Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Mulai hari ini jangan memanggilku dengan suffiks senpai. Memang sih, sejak SMA, walaupun kita seangkatan umurmu lebih muda 2 tahun daripada aku. Lagipula, anak seangkatan yang kau panggil senpai cuma aku. Padahal yang lain juga seumur denganku. Kau mau kan?"tanya Ino setelah menelan gigitan sandwich pertamanya.

"Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur menganggap Ino-senpai seperti seorang kakak. Ino-senpai kan paling mengerti aku, hehehe."

"Kau ini." Ino pura-pura sewot.

"Iya. Iya. Ino-sen.. Maksudku Ino."

"Begitu kan lebih enak. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal SMA. Aku jadi ingat dengan teman-teman seangkatan kita di SMA. Sudah lama tak bertemu, rindunya…."

Mendengar kata-kata Ino, spontan Sakura langsung menunduk lemas. "Ya…"

Melihat kelakuan Sakura, Ino jadi merasa bersalah. "Eh? Maaf Sakura. Aku tak bermaksud. Ya, aku tahu kau masih kepikiran."

"Um. Daijoubu hora. Tapi, kurang tepat kalau disebut kepikiran."

"Eh?"

"Ya, aku kesal padanya kurasa."

"Kau ini."

"Hm?"

"Ya sudah. Karena aku tak tahan melihatmu dengan wajah tak bersemangat begitu. Akan kuberi tahu sedikit rahasia. Aku tahu sesuatu." Kata Ino dengan senyum licik.

"Eh? Rahasia? Kau tahu sesuatu? Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya selama ini aku dengannya . . . "

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Jangan pasang wajah cemburu begitu dong Sakura."

"Cemburu? Siapa? Aku? Enak saja. Apa peduliku padanya?"

Tawa Ino lepas karena melihat wajah orang dihadapannya mulai berubah warna menjadi seperti warna rambut orang itu.

"Ah, sudah. Lupakan saja. Yang jelas kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia masih suka menanyakan kabarmu kok kalau _chattingan_."

"Kau curang Ino."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Kenapa Cuma kau yang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Sedangkan aku benar-benar _miss communication_ dengannya."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau bisa berkomunikasi atau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja akan kumarahi dia." Sakura meninjukan tangannya ke udara di depannya.

_Tett… Tett… Tett…_

"Um, waktu istirahat sudah habis Sakura."

"Ya, kau benar. Ayo kita bergegas atau nenek sihir itu akan memarahi kita."

"Hihihi.." mereka cekikikan berjama'ah.

- - - - - - - - -

**_Lighted Bloosom, 20.00_**

"Fiuh, akhirnya sampai juga. Kenapa sih? Selalu gelap kalau aku pulang malam?"

Sakura baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lantai 4 tempat kamarnya berada setelah kelelahan bekerja seharian. Lampu di lantai itu memang jarang dinyalakan kalau malam.

"Konbanwa Sakura-chan." sapa Nenek Chiyo, penghuni kamar no.31.

"Konbanwa Chiyo-baa. Malam-malam begini mau kemana, Nek?"

"Ingin membeli sesuatu di minimarket."

"Perlu aku temani, Nek?"

"Tidak. Tidak usah Sakura-chan. Nenek rasa Sakura-chan masih lelah. Baru pulang kan?"

"Iya." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, ki o tsukete ya Chiyo-baa…"

"Arigatou Sakura-chan."

Setelah Chiyo-baa pergi, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kamarnya. Pintu pun sudah dibuka kuncinya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia malah bersandar di pintunya itu.

38. Ya, angka itulah yang sekarang ada di hadapan Sakura.

_Kamar itu belum juga ada yang mengisi. Bagaimana ya rasanya punya tetangga dengan kamar berhadapan. _Batin Sakura.

Sakura membayangkan kalau yang tinggal di kamar itu adalah pria tampan juga baik hati. Yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membantunya jika lampu di kamarnya harus diganti atau memperbaiki kran kalau rusak.

_Ya, menghemat uang kan? Tak usah repot-repot membayar tukang_.

_Krapppppp!_

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekap pinggangnya. Jantungnya –agak- berdegup kencang. Saat itu juga ia memejamkan matanya. Terbayang wajah hantu anak kecil di film Juon IX yang pernah ditontonnya bersama Ino beberapa waktu lalu. Ia bergidik ngeri. Ia tak ingin melihat sesuatu yang sekarang mulai menarik-narik blazer kremnya.

"Sakura-neechan, Sakura-neechan."

Terdengar suara bisikan anak kecil oleh indra pendengar Sakura.

"Sakura-neechan, Sakura-neechan"

Terdengar suara itu lagi.

Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat ke bawah.

1 detik

2 detik

"Hhh.. Ternyata kau." Sakura menghela napas, Lega karena ia mengenali anak laki-laki itu.

"Sakura-neechan kenapa bengong begitu? Sakit? Atau melihat hantu?"tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Kalau aku lihat hantu. Hantunya itu sudah pasti kau, Konohamaru. Kau mengagetkan neechan tahu."

"Maaf deh neechan. Habisnya tadi aku lihat neechan bengong _aja_ sambil _ngeliatin_ kamar itu." kata Konohamaru sambil menunjuk kamar no. 38 dihadapan Sakura.

"Konohamaru! Kau dimana sayang?" terdengar suara wanita setengah baya dari kamar di ujung, kamar no.36.

"Sssst.." Konohamaru menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya ketika tahu Sakura akan menjawab suara itu.

"Ternyata kau di sini ya saying. Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan ibu?" Wanita itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Konohamaru, sudah ada di belakang anak itu.

"I..ibu."

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Maaf ya kalau Konohamaru selalu merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kurenai-san. Dia tidak nakal kok."

Kurenai menatap anaknya karena ragu dengan ucapan Sakura. Yang ditatap hanya cengar-cengir.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan makan malam bersama kami."

"Terimakasih Kurenai-san. Bukannya ingin menolak, tapi saya sudah makan di luar."

Wajah Kurenai tampak kecewa.

"Tapi, tenang saja Kurenai-san. Kalau anda mengundang saya lagi untuk makan malam bersama anda, Konohamaru, juga Asuma-san, saya akan dating."

"Ya, ku pegang janjimu ya Sakura-chan. Ayo Konohamaru kita pulang. Ayah pasti sudah menunggu kita. Jaa ne Sakura-chan."

"Jaa."

Kurenai dan Konohamaru masuk ke kediamannya. Sakura juga masuk ke kediamannya.

Ia kemudian langsung merebahkan diri di sofa berwarna merah hati di ruang TV sekaligus ruang tamunya. "Melelahkan."gumamnya.

Sakura kemudian berendam sejenak dengan air hangat di bath up kamar mandinya. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama,

_aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte_

_boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte_

_suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da_

Hp Sakura berbunyi. "Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi. Konbanwa, Sakura. Apa kau lupa lagi untuk ke laundry malam ini?"

"Ah!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang lupa. Sudah hampir setengah sepuluh. Kau mau mengambil pakaianmu ini tidak?"

"Gomen ne, Anko-san. Ya, aku akan ke sana. Tunggu sebentar ya?"

"Ya, akan ku tunggu. Jangan lama-lama."

"Shinpai shinaku ne."

_Klik_

Sakura langsung mengganti celana piyama dengan celana jeansnya dan memakai blazernya menuju tempat laundry yang letaknya bersebrangan dari kamarnya.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Mitarashi Laundry**_

"Anko-san.. Gomen ne."

"Ya. Ini pakaianmu. Ada pakaian yang kotor lagi?"

"Ini."

"Lain kali jangan lupa lagi ya Sakura. Untung aku tahu kalau kau orang sibuk, Sehingga aku masih maklum."

_Ya, Anko-san memang menyeramkan ketika memarahi pelanggan yang lupa atau telat mengambil pakaian. Kecuali ya aku ini, hehehe.._

"Iya, iya. Aku takkan lupa lagi kok Anko-san. Aku pulang dulu ya. Arigato gozaimashita."

Sakura langsung keluar dari tempat laundry itu.

"Dasar. Anak itu."

Anko masih merapikan barang-barang di tempat laudry itu. Maklum para pelayannya sudah pulang sejak jam 21.00. Terpaksa sebagai pemilik, Anko mau tak mau harus membereskannya sendirian.

_Krieetttt… Jeblug! _

Pintu dibuka seseorang dan langsung ditutup dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Eh, Sakura? Ada apa?"

_Hosh hosh hosh_. Napas Sakura tersengal-sengal.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" Anko menghampiri Sakura yang masih diam tanpa kata. "Eh? Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang ketinggalan. Aku pulang. Maaf, permisi." jawabnya terburu-buru.

Anko melihat Sakura membuka pintu kemudian berlari ke arah apartemennya.

- - - - - - - - -

**_Lighted Bloosom, Kamar 33_**

Sakura langsung membuka laci meja di ruang kerjanya. Napasnya masih belum teratur. Ia mengambil 'benda itu' dari kotaknya. Ia mendekapnya kemudian langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Ya Tuhan, Benda ini. Dia. Adakah hubungannya?"

**-Tsudzuku-**

* * *

Demo : but

Shinpai shinaku : don't worry

Daijoubu hora : it's ok

Konbanwa : good evening

Gomen ne : I'm sorry

Fiuh, jadi juga chapter 2! Senangnya... Masih dikit tokoh yang diceritain. Bahkan, tokoh utama belum keluar semua. Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Masih aneh nggak? Jangan lupa di-review iia… ^^

Note : Karena sesuatu, fic ini pernah di-delete kemudian di-publish lagi.

Begitulah. . . . . . . . .

Arigatou gozaimashita ne

.Hikari Akabara.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 UPDATED!!!

Sebelumnya, saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah mau me-review fic saya ini… ^^ Arigatouu…

Minna-san, yomimashou… ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Lighted Bloosom, Kamar 33.**_

Malam hari.

Sakura duduk di kursi malas yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya, Ino. Seharusnya ia menceritakannya, menceritakan kejadian 3 hari yang lau pada Ino.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tadi pagi._

_**Konoha Clinic and Medical Research**_

"_Ohayou_ Sakura…" sapa seorang dokter bercepol 2 di rambut coklatnya setelah Sakura menutup pintu.

Yang disapa hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang kelihatannya agak dipaksakan.

'_Hmm.. Ya sudahlah. Tak apa walau dibalas seperti itu. Mungkin dia banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Wajajar saja, selain sama sepertiku, dokter umum, dia juga ditugasi oleh Tsunade-sama untuk mengetuai Tim Medical Research. Kadang-kadang dia juga dikirim untuk membantu Tim Forensik Kepolisian Kohoha._' batin dokter tadi.

Sakura terus melangkah menuju ruangannya yang terletak di ujung dekat laboratorium. Tak seperti biasanya, ia tampak mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menyapanya.

_Kriiietttt…_ Sakura membuka pintu ruangan pribadinya dengan malas. Matanya melebar ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang sudah duduk di kursinya. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Ino…" gumam Sakura

Ino menghela napas. "_Gomen ne_, Sakura. Aku lancang duduk di kursimu ini tanpa izin."

"Ya."

"Aku melihat sikapmu jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Lebih tepatnya 3 hari belakangan ini. Apa ada masalah, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya diam.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah mau cerita, panggil aku segera ya? Apapun itu akan kudengarkan," Ino beranjak dari kursi. "Nanti lagi ya. Aku masih ada urusan. _Jaa ne,_ Sakura." Ino melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

_Gomen, _ kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Ummm… Sakura?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya, "Ya?"

"Oia, asal kau tahu. Semua orang sekarang sedang mengkhawatirkanmu. Ya, mereka sangat merindukan Sakura yang selalu ceria." Ino tersenyum meninggalkan Sakura.

_FLASHBACK END_

_Pasti, pasti aku akan bercerita pada Ino_, batin Sakura. Ia memperhatikan apa saja yang ada di bawah apartemennya. Jalanan mulai agak sepi. Mitarashi Laundry pun sudah mau tutup. Namun toko buah dan kafe yang letaknya berurutan di sebelah Mitarahi Laundry masih buka.

Pandangannya kini terpaku pada kafe itu. _Ah, biasanya sekitar jam segini_, batin Sakura.

Ada dua orang yang sering Sakura lihat sering masuk ke sana sejak 3 hari belakangan ini. Wajah mereka tak nampak jelas. Tentu saja, itu karena Sakura melihat kedua orang itu dari belakang. Tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang selain sudah membuatnya sangat terkejut, orang itulah yang membuat Sakura aneh belakangan ini karena pikirannya bercampur aduk. Sulit diungkapkan ke dalam kata-kata. Begitulah pikir Sakura.

Dua-duanya adalah pria. Yang satu memakai jaket coklat muda dan yang satunya lagi memakai jaket biru tua. Warna rambut mereka tak terlihat karena memakai topi.

_Sakura's POV_

Tuh kan. Hmmm, yang ku amati, sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dia pasti pergi ke kafe itu setiap hari pada sekitar jam 9 sampai 10 malam. Dasar! Apa susahnya menghubungiku sih? Ino tahu tidak ya? Oh ya. Pasti dia masuk dengan pria itu. Apa hubungan mereka ya? Teman atau…. Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Singkirkan pikiran 'aneh' itu dari kepalamu!

Hm, tapi bisa saja mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain. Hanya kebetulan punya hobi (?) yang sama. Tapi apa kalau sudah 3 kali berturut-turut masih layak disebut kebetulan?! Entahlah.

Temui, tidak. Temui, tidak. Temui, tidak. Aku menghitung jariku. Dasar bodoh! Pasti tentu saja jawabannya tidak kalau aku menghitung dengan jariku.

Jadi, temui atau tidak? Ah! Aku bingung.

_Sakura's POV end_

-

_**Square Café**_

Seorang pria berjaket coklat muda duduk sendiri pada kursi di meja nomor 22. Sesekali ia menyeruput cappuccino yang telah dipesannya sambil mengutak-atik notebooknya. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Sementara di meja nomor 11, nampaklah seorang pria berjaket biru tua sedari tadi juga duduk sendirian. Bedanya, ia sekarang sedang membaca koran. Banyak orang memandang aneh pria itu. Tentu saja aneh, masa malam-malam begini masih saja ada orang yang membaca koran. Pasti itu koran hari ini, kan? Ya, begitulah pikir orang-orang.

"Pergi kau!" suara pria di meja 22 terdengar agak berteriak pada wanita berpakaian kurang bahan yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Jangan galak begitu dong, Tuan Tampan." suara wanita itu mendesah.

"Cih!"

Tampaknya pria itu tampak sangat sebal dengan wanita itu. Lalu sang pria menggebrak meja.

"Owh!" kata wanita itu pura-pura kaget. Sekarang, meja itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi!" kata wanita itu. _Dasar pria aneh!_

Akhirnya sang pria bisa merasa lega.

Sementara di meja nomor 11, si pria itu nampaknya kesal karena sedari tadi mendengar cekikikan wanita-wanita yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya. Ia sudah berfirasat bahwa wanita-wanita tersebut bukan wanita baik-baik.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah mereka untuk melemparkan _deathglare_-nya. Wanita-wanita itu malah semakin cekikikan.

_Dasar menyebalkan!_ Batin pria itu. Akhirnya pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kursi di meja mana yang akan ia duduki. Ia memutuskan untuk menuju meja 22, tak lupa dengan menbawa cappucinonya. Tak ada maksud macam-macam. Ia hanya merasa pria itu memiliki persamaan dengannya. Tak mau diganggu oleh wanita-wanita sinting itu.

_Srrreeekkk…._

Si pria berjaket biru tua itu menggeser bangku di hadapan si pria berjaket coklat muda itu lalu duduk tanpa permisi dulu.

Si pria berjaket coklat muda menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang duduk lagi di hadapannya.

_Brakkkk!!!_ Si pria berjaket coklat muda itu refleks menggebrak meja.

"Sudah kubilang pergi kan?!!!" teriaknya pada pada pria berjaket biru tua yang ia kira wanita jalang tadi.

Pria berjaket biru tua hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. No comment.

"Ah, maaf. Ku kira kau wanita yang tadi."

"Hn."

Hening sebentar.

"Kulihat, kau sering kemari ya?"tanya si pria berjaket biru tua.

"Hn. Hanya mampir. Kau juga kan?"kata yang berjaket coklat muda.

"Hn."

"Kau orang asli Konoha?"

"Oto. Kau?"

"Suna."

"Tapi pernah tinggal di Konoha." kata mereka bersamaan.

Mereka tertawa kecil yang lebih pantas disebut dengan seringaian.

"Kau anak tunggal?" tanya pria berjaket coklat muda.

"Tidak. Aku punya kakak laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu kau sama denganku."

"Ya, dia tinggal di Konoha." kata mereka bersamaan, lagi?

"Kita banyak persamaan ya?" tanya pria berjaket coklat muda.

"Hn. Kau benar."

Hening lagi.

Sesekali mereka menyeruput cappuccino mereka.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ke Konoha lagi?"tanya pria berjaket biru tua.

"Dipindahkan kerja ke sini. Tapi…"

"Hn?"

"Ada yang lebih penting dari itu."

Si pria berjaket biru tua mengernyitkan dahi. "...."

"Mencari seseorang."

"Sama lagi. Lalu siapa yang kau cari itu?" tanya pria berjaket biru tua lagi kemudian menyeruput cappucinonya.

"Bukan orang yang spesial. Hanya teman kecil." jawabnya datar.

_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!_ Si pria berjaket biru tua tersedak.

"Ah, _daijoubuka_?"

"Hn."

"Hati-hati makanya kalau minum."

"Oh ya. Rasanya sudah saatnya aku pergi. Ini." si pria berjaket biru tua menyodorkan uang yang cukup untuk membayar 2 cappucino di atas meja.

"Aku rasa tak perlu. Biar aku yang bayar saja."tolak si pria berjaket coklat muda.

"Tak usah sungkan."

Kemudian pria berjaket biru tua itu pergi meninggalkan pria satunya.

"Hei, kau!" panggil pria berjaket coklat muda pada pria yang baru saja meninggalkannya itu.

"Ya?" yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Namamu?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Gaara. Gaara Sabaku."

Kemudian pria yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu melengos pergi.

-

Pemuda berjaket coklat muda, Gaara, telah menyelesaikan entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan dengan notebooknya. Cappucinonya pun sudah habis. Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Sebelum keluar dari kafe itu, ia sempat melirik pada uang yang tadi disodorkan Sasuke di mejanya. Nampaknya ia sangat tidak rela ketika ia harus dibayari seseorang.

"Terima kasih kunjungannya, Tuan. Silahkan datang kembali," ucap pelayan yang menjaga pintu kafe itu.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya. "Lighted Bloosom," gumamnya saat membaca nama apartemen yang ada di seberang kafe itu. Ia lalu memandang langit. Gaara tersenyum.

_Duuaakkk!!!_

Seseorang menabrak Gaara dari samping.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang belum jelas apa dia itu perempuan atau laki-laki yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih pendek daripada miliknya. Orang itu memakai topi lalu ditutup lagi oleh tudung jaketnya. Wajahnya semakin tak bisa dilihat karena dia menunduk.

Dalam hitungan detik, tanpa basa-basi lagi, orang itu langsung melarikan diri. Gaara kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya, "Ah! Sial! Kembali kau, brengsek!!!!" serunya ketika menyadari ternyata orang itu telah mengambil dompetnya.

Gaara segera mengejar orang itu. "Cih! Cepat juga larinya."

Sebenarnya Gaara tak usah repot-repot mengejarnya. Toh, Gaara masih punya uang banyak daripada yang ada pada dompetnya. Mungkin. Buktinya, Gaara tidak rela dibayari Sasuke.

Orang itu lalu berbelok ke gang. Gaara mengikutinya, Ada senyum kemenangan yang terukir di wajahnya. "Rupanya kau telah memilih jalan ya, anak muda. Gang buntu begini kau pilih menjadi tempat pelarian."

Orang itu masih diam. Punggungnya sudah menempel pada dinding di belakangnya. Dompet yang diambilnya dari Gaara didekap dengan kedua tangannya. Masih menunduk seperti tak mau kalau Gaara melihat wajahnya.

"Ayo cepat kembalikan dompetku!"

Orang itu tampaknya tak merespon perkataan Gaara.

Gaara semakin mendekat pada orang itu.

"Kalau kau mau uang yang ada di dompet itu, ambil saja! Asal kau kembalikan dompetku sekarang juga!"

Lama-lama Gaara kehabisan kesabaran karena dari tadi tak ada satupun perkataannya yang direspon.

"Baiklah. Dengar! Aku polisi. Kembalikan dompetku sekarang atau kau akan berurusan denganku lebih lanjut. " Gaara mengancam sambil terus mendekati orang itu sampai tangannya berhasil mencapai kepala orang itu.

_Srattttt!!!_

Gaara membuka topi orang itu dengan paksa. "Ka…..Kau???!!!!!!"

**-Tsudzuku-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 ini akhirnya saya selesaikan juga. Bagi yang menunggu kemunculan Gaara dan Sasuke, gimana? Puas? *ngggaaaak!!*

Gommmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn banget kalo pada nggak puas. ^^

Review yak? Saran dan kritik yang membangun juga diterima kok. ^^

-

Oia. Pengumumannnn.................... Yeah! Saya lulus sodara-sodara! Sudah 3 tahun kita bersama, namun pada akhirnya kita harus berpisah, wahai putih abu. Wohoho -nggak penting banget seh!-

-

Buat yang udah ripiu chapter kemarin, makasih ya? Ini balesannya :

**Velavo** : Yap. Begitulah. Terus R&R yua?

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime** : Iya gpp. Biasanya juga telat, kan? -ditendang ke kutub- Ok. Ini apdetannya. Gimana?

**Hiryuka Nishimori** : Bagaimana chapter ini? Sudah ada kemajuan? Atau masih kurang deskrip? hhe. Orang sabar banyak rezeki, buktinya saya udah munculin munculin SasUKE ma Gaara di chap ini. wahaha.. Puaskah???

**MzProngs** : Bodoh! Bodoh! -mukul2 kepala sendiri- Padahal harusnya direplace aja. Ya ya, maklum, saya memang orang awam -ngeles- Iya Saku emang dokter. Cerita ngelahirin bayi kayak gitu cuma saya dengar dari kakak kelas saya yang sebentar lagi jadi bidan, hhe. kata-kata yang hilang tuh 'tergesa-gesa' Gomen teledor. Masalah Saku yang ujug2 muncul kayaknya udah ke jawab di chapter ini. Ya kan? Ya donknk. ^^ Untuk ke depannya saya berusaha untuk lebih teliti lagi. ^^

**AkInAYukI JH-KHJ** : Wihh... Penulisan namamu ribet yah? -diinjek- Sasuke dan Gaara mulai saya munculkan di chap ini. So, gimana2?? Aneh ya? -iyaaaa- Terus baca....

**kennko-hime** : kayaknya kurenai disogok dango ma asuma... wakakakak.. Uapa??? Lucuu? Dari sudut mana tuh??? Wokeh, tokoh2 mungkin akan semakin bermunculan dengan bertambahnya chap.. Terus ikuti kelanjutannya iia? ^^

-

Begitulah. . . .

Arigatou gozaimashita ne

.Hikari Akabara.


	4. Chapter 4

Minna-sannnnn.... R&R yuaa.....

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Teman Kecilku punya saya.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kaauuuu???!!!

-

Mata Gaara melebar ketika menatap tak percaya makhluk di depannya.

Mata hijau memandang mata hijau. Gaara tak berkedip.

Si pencopet memasukkan dompet yang ia ambil dari Gaara ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Ia melihat dengan jelas ekspresi keterkejutan seorang pria berambut merah di depannya.

"Hei! Hei!" ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk wajah Gaara dengan kedua tangannya.

Gaara masih terpaku. "Gaara? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia mulai panik.

"Hei! Gaara. Jangan memasang wajah menakutkan seperti itu!"

Gaara merasakan wajahnya memanas, kontras dengan udara yang dingin malam itu.

"Hn. Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari wajahku, teman kecil," kata Gaara pada akhirnya sambil menepis tangan orang itu dari wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. –tangan yang satunya kan sedang bawa tas laptop-

"Wow! Kau masih memanggilku dengan nama itu rupanya, eh?" Orang itu berkata dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Dasar gadis bodoh! Tak adakah pekerjaan yang lebih terhormat daripada menjadi seorang pencopet?"

Si pencopet yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang dipanggil Gaara 'teman kecil' itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Cepat kembalikan dompetku itu, teman kecil,"

"Memangnya apa sih yang ada di dalam dompet ini yang kau anggap lebih penting daripada uang?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu, teman kecil. Sudah kubilang berapa kali, eh? Aku hanya ingin dompetku!"

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau jadi sensitif begitu sih, Gaara?" tanyanya menyelidik.

_Tentu saja! Aku tak percaya kalau orang yang pernah menjadi temanku tiba-tiba muncul sebagai pencopet di hadapanku. Ah, tapi apa ini?,_ Gaara membatin.

Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya. Ya, perasaannya tercampur aduk. Harus senang, marah, kecewa, atau malah bingung karena pencopet di hadapannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah 'teman kecil' yang dicarinya itu.

"Hei, Gaara. Kenapa diam?" tanya orang itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Gaara.

"Cukup, teman kecil. Aku hanya ingin dompetku,"

"Hhhh… Dari tadi kau terus memanggilku teman kecil. Kau tahu? Aku punya nama. Jadi, panggil aku dengan namaku. Lagipula aku punya nama yang lebih bagus daripada panggilan teman kecil itu,"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku lupa,"

"Oh. Kalau begitu akan ku ingatkan. Aku…" Belum sempat ia melanjutkan omongannya, Gaara memotongnya.

"Tak ada waktu untuk berkenalan dengan pencopet,"

"Sombongnya…"

"Sakura. Cukup. Hentikan permainan bodoh ini!" Akhirnya Gaara menyebutkan nama dari sang pencopet itu.

"Katakan dulu apa yang ada di dalam dompet ini,"

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan tatapan jengkel. Bisa-bisanya gadis yang ia kenal baik sejak SMA itu menjadi seperti itu. Polisi dan pencopet. Padahal Sakura sangat pintar dan bisa dengan mudahnya mencari pekerjaan, kenapa harus pencopet? Pikir Gaara.

"Ayo katakan,"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusannmu,"

"Apa itu sangat penting?"

"Hn,"

"Rahasia?"

"Hn,"

"Foto pacarmu ya?"

"Hn,"

"Ahahaha… kena kau!"

"K-kauu?!" Gaara kesal.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Menurut Sakura, ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuat Gaara berkata jujur. Ya, hanya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan singkat bertubi-tubi, Gaara akan mengaku. Soalnya, jawaban 'hn'-nya itu rata-rata berarti iya. Namun, Sakura tidak yakin untuk yang terakhir.

"Tapi, 'hn' iya atau 'hn' tidak?"

"Tidak," jawabnya datar.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sakura.

Wajah Gaara memanas lagi. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tertawa kecil.

Sakura segera mengeluarkan dompet Gaara dari sakunya, kemudian ia juga mengeluarkan senter kecil. Memang, tempat itu agak gelap.

_Ctrek!_

Senter kecil itu pun dinyalakan. Mata Gaara spontan menutup karena ternyata Sakura menyorotkannya ke wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Rambut Merah. Nona Manis ini tak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Sakura mulai mengarahkan senternya ke arah dompet Gaara. Diperhatikannya dompet itu.

Sebuah dompet persegi panjang yang dilipat dua, sehingga terlihat persegi. Warnanya putih tulang.

Sakura membalikkan dompet itu untuk melihat sisi belakangnya. Terlihat ada kanji _Ai _berwarna merah darah tertoreh di ujung dompet itu. Sangat kecil sehingga hampir tak terlihat.

Sakura tersenyum sambil terus memandangi dompet di hadapannya itu.

Gaara memandang aneh gadis itu. Namun, di sisi lain Gaara merasa takut. Takut jika Sakura melihat foto itu pada akhirnya.

Merasa dipandangi, Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara dan melemparkan senyuman iblis.

Dompet pun terbuka juga oleh Sakura. Namun, mata Sakura menatap mata Gaara. Gaara tampak menyembunyikan ekspresi paniknya. Sayangnya, mata Sakura tak bisa dibohongi.

Gaara menelan ludah. Pasrah.

Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya ke arah dompet. Senter pun tak lupa ia sorotkan agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Eh?!" Sakura sangat terlihat kaget setelah melihat sebuah foto di dompet Gaara. Shock. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Gaara langsung merebut paksa dompetnya setelah melihat ekspresi Sakura.

Di pikiran Gaara berkecamuk banyak pertanyaan. Apa jadinya Sakura nanti? Dia sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Akankah ia membencinya? Atau tetap menganggapnya teman? Atau…

Segera ditepisnya pikiran itu oleh Gaara.

"Jangan pasang wajah bodoh seperti itu di depanku, Sakura."

Kemudian Gaara memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan setelah ia memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke saku jaketnya.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _ Gaara memulai langkahnya.

_Sakura…_

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Jaa ne, Sakura." pamitnya tanpa menoleh pada Sakura yang baru saja ia tinggalkan di belakang. _Gomen._

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Gaara tak mendengar suara apapun selain langkahnya.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Wahahahaha… ahahaha… hahahaha…"

Suara orang tertawa tiba-tiba terdengar.

Gaara segera menoleh lagi ke belakang, memastikan kalau yang tertawa itu Sakura.

Ternyata benar. Dilihatnya Sakura yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Bahkan, kalau lebih jeli diperhatikan, matanya sudah berair. Terlalu kegelian.

"Eh?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran.

Kemudian dilihatnya Sakura tengah berlari-lari ke arahnya. Seperti anak kecil yang ingin menceritakan hal yang menarik pada ayahnya yang baru pulang kerja.

_Hosh! Hosh!_

Sakura sampai juga dihadapan Gaara. Sakura memegangi lututnya dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara.

"Ha… Hahahaha… Ahahahaha…" tawa Sakura mulai terdengar lagi.

"Berhenti tertawa seperti orang gila." perintah Gaara datar.

"Ok. Ok." Sakura berusaha untuk berdiri. "Hahaha… Mmmpphh!" Sakura membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ya, ampun. Gaara. Gaara. Kau takut ya kalau aku mengetahui rahasiamu itu?"

"……"

"Ku kira foto yang tak boleh kau lihat itu adalah gadis yang lebih cantik dan manis. Ternyata…"

_Apa? Kau kira?_

"Tunggu, teman kecil. Kau…"

"Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura,"

"Baiklah. Sakura. Kurasa kau salah paham. Aku…"

"Tenang saja ya, Gaara. Aku akan merahasiakan cinta terlarang ini," kata Sakura sok tahu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku sudah curiga sih dari SMA. Memang, kita suka bertiga sama-sama. Tapi kenyataannya, kau lebih dekat dengan Naruto daripada aku. Kalian juga sering membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti,"

Gaara benar-benar tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Sakura. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan sampai Sakura selesai bicara.

"Kau juga selalu mengacuhkan _fangirls_ yang mengejar-ngejarmu. Padahal kau bisa saja memilih satu di antara mereka. Tapi, ternyata tidak kan?" lanjut Sakura.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi. Jawabannya mudah kan? Pikir Gaara. Itu karena orang yang Gaara inginkan tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Lalu, cowok mana coba yang menyimpan foto cowok lain di dompetnya? Ya, kecuali kalau…" Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gaara, kemudian berbisik, "Kau tau kan? Cinta terlarang. Y-a-o-i."

Wajah Gaara memanas.

Sakura kembali ke posisi semula.

"Wah, jadi benar ya? Wajahmu saja langsung memerah."

_Bodoh! Bukan itu._

Gaara segera mengambil dompetnya kemudian membukanya.

Ia tersenyum.

Sakura benar. Yang terlihat di situ adalah foto Naruto. Naruto yang tampak keren dengan kemeja panjang berwarna putih yang sengaja tidak dimasukkan ke celana panjangnya. Lengan kemejanya digulung sesiku. Rambutnya memang sengaja agak diberantakkan. Belum lagi senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya bisa membuat para wanita terkagum-kagum, kecuali Sakura.

_Kau benar Sakura. Ini memang Naruto. Tapi, tentu saja bukan ini yang tak boleh kau lihat. Aku straight. Apapun yang kau tuduhkan padaku, terserah. Yang tak boleh kau lihat adalah foto seseorang yang ada di sebelah foto Naruto. Seorang gadis yang akan selalu aku sayangi. Untungnya struk-struk yang menutupi foto itu. Kalau tidak… Bisa gawat__**, **_Gaara membatin_**.**_

"Hei, Gaara!" Gaara mendapati Sakura sedang melambaikan tangan di depan muka Gaara.

"Hn?" Gaara menghentikan lambaian Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" suara Sakura terdengar melemah.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?" Sakura mendongak. Mata hijau memandang mata hijau lagi. Sakura melancarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengabariku sejak pindah ke Suna? Padahal seharusnya komunikasi bertambah mudah di zaman secanggih ini. Ada hp, email, atau apalah. Kenapa hanya Ino saja? Jawab, Gaara! Jawab!" Air mata Sakura sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. Menunggu ditumpahkan oleh pemiliknya.

_Eh?_

"Kenapa juga kau kembali ke Konoha dan seenaknya berlalu-lalang di seberang apartemenku? Sudah 3 hari pula."

_Oh, jadi kau tinggal di apartemen kecil itu ya?_

Bulir-bulir bening mulai berjatuhan dari mata _emerald_nya. "Jahat! Kau jahat, Gaara! Jahat! Jahat!" Sakura mulai memukul-mukul pundak Gaara.

"Tenanglah, Sakura." Gaara memegangi kedua pundak Sakura.

Sakura masih belum berhenti memukulinya.

"Dasar cengeng!" kata Gaara dengan nada mengejek. Sakura merasakan Gaara memeluk tubuhnya. _Sejak kapan?_

Sakura masih menangis.

"Iya. Iya. Aku salah." Gaara berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Maaf," _Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu khawatir._

Gaara merasakan pundaknya sudah basah kuyup. Sesaat kemudian, ia dapat merasakan Sakura sudah berhenti menangis. Perlahan ia lepas pelukannya.

"Sudah nangisnya?"

"Umm…" Sakura mengangguk. Matanya masih terlihat sembab. Karena ia yakin Gaara akan mengejek wajahnya saat itu, ia langsung menunduk.

Gaara memandanginya. Tersenyum.

Sakura melihat kaki Gaara yang mendekat ke arahnya lagi. Kemudian ia merasa dagunya diangkat seseorang.

Dilihat oleh Sakura wajah Gaara yang rasanya semakin mendekat pada wajahnya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Wajahnya menjadi hampir tak ada bedanya dengan warna rambutnya. _Gaara, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

Ya, Gaara terus mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya satu hembusan napas. Mata hijaunya menatap mata emerald Sakura lekat-lekat.

Dan…

Dan…

"Sakura… Jidatmu itu ternyata bertambah lebar, ya?" Gaara tersenyum dengan senyum mengejek.

"Dasar!" Sakura mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh Gaara.

Sakura pun segera berlari keluar dari gang buntu itu.

"Tunggu!" Gaara mengejar Sakura lalu menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sakura sewot.

"Sudah malam. Aku antar." Tawar Gaara.

"Terserah."

-

Gaara pun mengantar Sakura ke apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka mengobrol berbagai hal. Sebagian besar bernostalgia masa SMA dan…… Naruto.

Mereka sudah berada di depan Square Café, menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka di dalam BMW silver yang sedang parkir di depan Toko Buah tepat di sebelah Square Café.

"Mencolok." katanya.

Segera diambilnya hp dan menelepon seseorang.

"Kurasa aku tak akan menumpang di rumahmu itu lagi."

"_Apa maksudmu?_" tanya sebuah suara di telepon.

-

**Lighted Bloosom 33**

"Arigatou ne, Gaara," kata Sakura di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Hn,"

"Benar tak mau mampir? Aku bisa membuatkanmu minuman hangat kalau kau mau."

"Tidak usah."

Hening.

"Aku masuk dulu ya, Gaara?" Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Sakura?" panggil Gaara ketika pintu hampir benar-benar tertutup.

"Ya?" Sakura membuka lagi pintunya sedikit.

"Aku akan menjemputmu akhir pekan ini. Aku yakin seorang pencopet tidak punya banyak kerjaan."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya._ Apa? Jadi dia percaya kalau aku pencopet?_

"_**Baiklah. Dengar! Aku polisi. Kembalikan dompetku sekarang atau kau akan berurusan denganku lebih lanjut."**_

Kata-kata Gaara waktu itu terngiang dalam benak Sakura.

"Apa kau serius, Pak Polisi? Jadi, tidak apa-apa ya kalau Pak Polisi pergi dengan Nona Pencopet?" tanyanya bercanda.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Gaara menebar senyum pada Sakura, "Tidak apa-apa kalau ke penjara,"

"Oh, begitu," kata Sakura pura-pura sedih.

"Bercanda. Ya sudah. Oyasumi Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Soal menjemputmu, aku serius."

"Ok. Ok."

Gaara pun segera angkat kaki dari apartemen Sakura. Sakura pun segera menyiapkan diri untuk tidur, menjemput mimpi indahnya.

**-Tsudzuku-**

* * *

Waaaaaa.... Aneh ya? *teriak lebay, mukul2 kepala sendiri*

Chapter ini emang sengaja dikhususin buat GaaSaku. Yang nunggu Sasuke, sabar ya? Emang ada yang nunggu Sasu? –ditusuk pedang kusanagi- Okeh, Sasu mungkin mulai saya ceritakan di chappie depan.

Gimana deskrip di chapter nie? Masih banyakan dialog daripada deskripsinya ya? Padahal saya udah banting tulang berusaha, yang jadi kayaknya gini-gini aja. Hwaaa… -nangis-nangis di gudang belakang- Forgive me, pleaaaaassssseee!!!!!! ^^

Baca Abnormal juga ya? Fic kedua saya. hehe. Makasih.

-

I will always wait for review, comment, suggestion, or criticism. ^^

-

Buat yang udah nge-review chapter kemaren makasih ya?

Ini balesannya.

**Akina-chan** : Hahaha.. –ngikut ketawa gaje- Ok. Ok. Ini sudah saya update. Jadi, apakah kau masih berpikir teman kecil Sakura bukan Gaara?? Hyaha~

**Arai-chan** : Uapaaa??? Rated M? *mikir2* Kayaknya belum sanggup tuh. Belum? Berarti mau? Hwahaha. Buat 'benda itu' emang sengaja GAJE –diinjek Araichan- Nanti juga tau. 1 apartemen? Saya juga punya rencana itu sih, tp ga tau. Lihat saja nanti. OK. Nanti saya mampir deh buat R&R fic-mu. ^^ Tunggu saja.

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime** : Hehehe… Kayaknya keren? Keren mana? Gaara atau Sasuke? Wahaha…

**velavo** : Kayaknya lebih dingin. Hyehe. Sebenernya Gaara tuh nggak mau dibayari, soalnya merasa dirinya dihina –sotoy!-. Ga pa2 lah kan cuma kopi. Kalo mobil, pasti Gaara udah ngebayarin Sasu. Wohoho –dijambak2 Sasu FG-

**Timeh** : Makasih. Saya seneng kalo ada yang suka sama fic saya. Nggak nyangka gitu. Hwehehe. Udah ketangkep tuh copetnya sama Gaara. Wahaha.

**MinaKushi** : Sama-sama. Makasih juga. ^^

-

Begitulah. . . .

Arigatou gozaimashita ne

Hikari Akabara


	5. Chapter 5

Balesan buat yang gag/malez log-in :

akina-chan : Sasu jadi MIB?? Gyahaha~ Kau akan tau Sasu jadi apa di chappie ini. R&R yua?

rikada_aibara : Wah, makasih yach? ^^

-

R&R please! No flame!

**Chapter 5**

_**Konoha Clinic and Medical Research**_

Wajah gadis bermata emerald itu jelas nampak berbinar setelah ia menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya sampai pertemuannya dengan teman masa SMA-nya, Gaara Sabaku, pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya di hadapan gadis itu, khusyuk mendengarkan.

Gadis itu terus terbahak-bahak ketika dan setelah menceritakan tentang foto yang ia temukan di dompet temannya itu.

Sahabatnya hanya merespon dengan tawa kecil. Tidak heboh seperti biasanya.

"Eh, Ino. Tahu tidak?" Gadis itu akhirnya menghentikan tawanya juga. "Dia akan menjemputku besok sore," beritahunya dengan suara lebih pelan.

Ekspresi wajah Ino mendadak berubah. Seperti seseorang yang telah melupakan sesuatu namun tiba-tiba mengingatnya. Kemudian ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya.

Baru saja gadis itu ingin bertanya, tangan Ino sudah kembali ke atas meja sambil memegang hp.

_Oh, hp rupanya. Kukira apa,_ batinnya.

Ino segera mngutak-atik hp-nya. Lebih tepatnya, mailbox-nya.

"Ketemu!" sahutnya.

"Apa?"

Ino hanya tersenyum melihat gadis yang dari tadi penasaran padanya.

_Ternyata dia benar. Dia akan menjemput Sakura. Kukira hanya bercanda_, Ino membatin.

"Jadi, apa kau mau diajak pergi oleh Gaara?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura sambil diiringi kekehan tawa.

Ino menaikkan alisnya, menatap Sakura dengan aneh, lalu bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Eh, Sakura. Apa kau menyukai Gaara?"

"Um, tentu saja," jawabnya polos. "Memangnya ada orang yang tidak menyukai temannya?" balas Sakura bertanya.

"Yeah. Maksudku bukan itu. Tapi itu… itu…" Ino berbicara dengan nada jahil.

Sakura terkekeh lagi. "Oh, itu. Jelas tidaklah. Mana mungkin aku mengotori persahabatan dengan perasaan seperti itu." ujarnya enteng.

Dalam hati Ino merutuki Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tak pernah berbicara tentang pekerjaanku padanya? Sepertinya di benar-benar percaya kalau aku pencopet."

"Habis, dia tidak pernah tanya sih."

"Oh… Oh ya Ino. Besok, kau ada acara tidak? Temani aku jalan-jalan sama Gaara ya?" ajak Sakura kekanakan.

"Maaf ya Sakura. Tapi aku sudah ada janji."

"Dengan polisi berambut nanas itu?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Yah…" keluh Sakura.

_Tok!Tok!Tok!_

Pintu ruangan Sakura diketuk.

"Masuk!" sahut Sakura dari dalam.

"Go-gomen ne Sa-sakura-chan, ponselmu tertinggal di ruang praktek. Jadi, aku ambilkan saja." ujar seorang apoteker berambut panjang indigo itu.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa besok sore kau ada acara?" tanya sakura kemudian.

Yang ditanya malah memerah wajahnya. "A-da. Memang kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." kata Sakura kecewa.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak ada apa-apa lagi, aku keluar dulu ya, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

"Ya."

Hinata pun keluar dengan tak lupa menutup pintu.

"Wah. Sakura. Sepertinya memang kau harus pergi berdua saja dengan Gaara." goda Ino.

Sakura menghela napas.

_aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte_

Ponsel Sakura berdering.

"Konohamaru???" Sakura agak kaget membaca nama itu di display ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi. Sakura-neechan?? Neechan, pokoknya Neechan harus cepat pulang! Ada tetangga baru lho. Ibu-ibu di sini heboh di depan kamar Neechan. Soalnya, tetangga barunya menempati kamar kosong di depan punya Neechan. Aduh! Aku jadi tidak bisa turun. Ah! Low bat!_"

_Klik!_ Belum sempat Sakura bicara, telepon pun sudah ditutup duluan.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Anak kecil tetanggaku. Katanya ada tetangga baru. Orang itu membuat kehebohan. Hm, entahlah. Tak jelas."

-

**Lighted Blossom, sore hari.**

Dengan sabar sakura menaiki satu per satu anak tangga sambil mencangklong tas besarnya dan menggendong kantong kertas berwarna kecoklatan berisi persediaan makanan di depan.

_Sudah sore, tapi Gaara belum muncul. Hah! Sepertinya memang harus berdua saja. Tenten juga ternyata tak bisa. Bahkan Naruto juga. Apa mereka sengaja. Ah! Tidak mungkin, Sakura,_ batinnya.

Saking sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, Sakura jadi tidak memperhatikan di mana ia berjalan. Saat tinggal satu lagi anak tangga yang harus ia naiki, kakinya malah berkontak dengan anak tangga terakhir itu.

_Brukkkk!!!!_

Ia terjatuh. Beberapa barang yang tadinya ada di dalam kantong berlarian keluar. Sakura lebih memilih memperhatikan sebuah tomat besar yang menggelinding ke depan daripada cepat-cepat bangun.

_Tuk!!_

Tomat itu menabrak sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya menabrak sepatu seseorang yang jaraknya kira-kira dua meter dari Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tangan menjulur mengambil tomat itu. Pandangan Sakura masih pada tomat itu. Semakin tomat diangkat, semakin Sakura dapat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya itu.

_Ah! Siapa pria ini? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatnya di sini. Oh ya! Jangan-jangan yang diceritakan Konohamaru. Um,, Kakkoii..._

Pria itu sukses membuat Sakura terpesona. Hm, seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik dan matanya hitam elegan. Sekarang, tomat itu sudah ada sejajar dengan pipi pria itu. Sakura masih bengong.

_Krauukkk!!!_

Tiba-tiba pria itu memberi satu gigitan pada tomat yang baru saja dipungutnya setelah digosok-gosokkan pada lengan jaketnya. Ia menikmatinya. Karena merasa diperhatikan -oleh Sakura yang sedang bengong-, ia menatap Sakura.

"Hei! Kau!"

Suara pria itu membuat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ma-maaf..." gumamnya pelan. Takut-takut kalau pria itu memarahinya.

"Kau... Beli di mana tomat ini? Rasanya segar sekali." tanyanya cuek.

"Oh. I.. itu..."

_Dug! Dug! Dug!_

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, gedung tiba-tiba berguncang seakan mau roboh.

Sakura bisa melihat tubuh pemuda di depannya semakin condong ke arahnya.

_Brukkk!!!_

Pemuda itu terjatuh tepat di depan Sakura dan tomatnya kembali masuk ke kantong belanjaan Sakura..

"Arrrghhh..." erangnya.

"Kena!!!!" seorang bocah berseru, duduk di atas punggung pemuda itu.

"Konohamaru???" Sakura melempar pandangan kau-ini-apa-apaan-sih pada bocah itu.

Bocah itu hanya cengengesan menghiraukan pandangan Sakura.

"Ah! Pas!" serunya lagi ketika ia menjengkalkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengukur jarak dahi Sakura dan pemuda itu.

Sakura segera menepis tangan Konohamaru dan berusaha untuk duduk. Ketika mencoba untuk berdiri, sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, anak nakal??" tanya seorang pria berambut merah yang tadi menariknya.

"Eh? Gaara?" Sakura memberikan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan.

"Eh? Kau? Sasuke?" Gaara melihat ke arah pemuda yang masih diduduki Konohamaru di lantai.

Pria itu menyuruh Konohamaru menyingkir dari punggungnya dan segera berdiri.

"Gaara?"

Kedua pria itu lalu berjabat tangan.

"Kau tak bilang kalau kau tinggal di sini." Kata Gaara.

"Baru saja tadi pagi."

"Kalian? Saling kenal?" tanya Sakura heran. "Ah! Barang-barangku!"

Sakura langsung berjongkok dan mengambil barang-barangnya yang tadi berserakan. Tanpa dikomando, kedua pemuda tampan tadi langsung turun membantunya. Padahal, yang berantakan itu tidak seberapa.

"Aduh. Kalian tidak usah repot-repot." Katanya ketika mereka memasukkan benda-benda yang terjatuh ke kantong belanjaan. "Tapi, terima kasih," katanya diiringi dengan senyuman. "Sebagai tanda terimakasih, aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kalian. Gaara, tolong ya?" Ia menyerahkan kunci apartemennya pada Gaara.

"Hn."

-

"Nah, kalian duduk di sana dulu ya?" Sakura membiarkan dua pemuda tampan itu duduk di sofa merahnya, sementara dirinya menuju dapur.

"Sasuke??" panggilnya dari dapur. "Apa kau masih mau tomat yang tadi? Kalau mau, akan kucuci dulu."

"Hn." jawabnya.

"Mirip Gaara." gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura datang dengan 2 cangkir teh hangat dan tomat untuk Sasuke. "Silahkan."

"Sakura," panggil Gaara. "Aku juga ingin tomat."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tapi, kau kan tidak suka tomat, Gaara. Nanti kamu muntah lho."

"Tidak. Sekarang aku suka." ujarnya datar.

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Sakura kembali dengan ragu. "Benar kau mau makan tomat Gaara?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Nih! Habiskan ya? Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Sakura..." panggil Gaara lagi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ini. Aku ingin kau memakai ini," Gaara menyerahkankan sesuatu di dalam kantong plastik. "Sasori-nii yang memilihnya." lanjutnya.

"Wow! Bilang terimakasih pada Sasori-nii ya."

Gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan mereka untuk mandi.

-

Gaara mulai memakan tomat itu. Enak juga, pikirnya. Rasa cinta *author dibunuh!*

"Ehm!" Sasuke berdehem.

Gaara melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Teman kecil yang kau maksud itu... Sakura ya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Hn. Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya balik dengan cuek, masih mengunyah tomat.

"Hanya teman kan?"

"Hn. Tak lebih." Sebenarnya Gaara sendiri ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ada lelaki lain yang menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu wajar kan? Dia cantik, pintar, baik hati. Kurasa banyak yang menyukainya."

"Dan kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya, Gaara. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

_Hoekk!!!!!_

Gaara memuntahkan tomat yang baru saja ditelannya.

"Apa katamu barusan???"

"Ini." Sasuke mengambilkan tissu untuk Gaara.

"Hn." Gaara menerimanya.

"Tuh kan. Sudah kubilang kan, Gaara? Kau itu suka muntah kalau makan tomat. Tidak suka ya tidak usah dipaksakan," kata Sakura di depan pintu kamarnya seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sa-ku-ra..." gumam mereka berdua ketika melihat Sakura dalam balutan longdress berwarna putih dengan motif kerutan di perut dan dadanya. Mata mereka hampir tak berkedip melihatnya.

"Bagaimana Gaara? Aku cantik kan?" tanya Sakura minta pendapat sambil melakukan gerakan berputar satu kali. "Ah, tunggu!"

Sakura masuk lagi ke kamarnya. Dan ketika ia keluar, ia sudah mengenakan sebuah kalaung berbentuk seperti tetesan air dan di dalam kalung itu terdapat bunga sakura dan batangnya yang kecil di air keras. Air di dalam kalung itu nampak kebiruan.

"Kalungmu bagus." puji Sasuke.

"Hm. Terimakasih, Sasuke." ujarnya tersipu.

Gaara hanya mendengus kesal dan Sakura tidak suka melihatnya.

"Oh, ayolah Gaara. Memuji orang sekali-kali tak ada salahnya kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ok. Ok. Kau Ok, Sakura." ujarnya dengan kesan terpaksa.

"Begitu donk."

"Jadi, kau mau berangkat tidak?" tanya Gaara sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Mau. Mau. Sasuke juga ikut kan?" Sakura tak enak hati meninggalkan tetangga barunya itu.

"Aku pulang saja. Selain memang sudah ada yang mengundangku makan malam, aku tak mau mengganggu kencan kalian." jawabnya datar.

"Kami-tidak-kencan!" protes keduanya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, apa?" selidik Sasuke.

"Hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan." Jelas Gaara sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Oh..." Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari sofa merah itu kemudian mengangkat tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Teh buatanmu enak. Tomatnya juga. Terimakasih."ujarnya lalu meninggalkan apartemen Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, datang lagi kapan-kapan ya, Sasuke!!" ujarnya dengan nada agak meninggi agar Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari apartemennya dapat mendengar.

-

Sudah sekitar 15 menit Sakura duduk di samping Gaara yang sedang menyetir mobilnya. Namun, tak ada satu topik pun yang mereka obrolkan. Sakura merasa mood Gaara sedang jelek hari itu. Tapi kenapa? Tadi saja, biasa-biasa saja. Gaara terlalu fokus menyetir.

"Gaara, kamu kenapa sih? Mood-mu tiba-tiba jadi jelek."

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sakura asal.

"Untuk?" bukannya menjawab, malah bertanya balik.

"Sasuke. Yang tadi," ujarnya sambil memegangi tangan yang tadi dikecup Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus marah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Cemburu?"

Hening.

"Hahaha! Itu tidak mungkin kan, Gaara?" tawa Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Kuharap kau hati-hati saja."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana sih, Gaara?"

"Lihat saja nanti," seringaian menghiasi wajah Gaara.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo turun." ajak Gaara akhirnya.

"Waaaahhh...." Sakura takjub melihat restoran mewah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

Baru saja Gaara akan menggandeng tangan Sakura, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menggamit lengan Gaara.

"Kita mau makan di sini kan? Ayo masuk!!" seru Sakura ceria.

"Irassaimase..." seorang pelayan menyambut mereka berdua dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Gaara kemudian menyerahkan seperti sebuah kartu undangan berwarna merah pada pelayan itu.

"Tuan, anda sudah ditunggu di dalam. Silahkan masuk."

_Gaara? Ditunggu? Siapa?_ Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati.

Sakura terkagum-kagum pada restoran itu. Luas sekali. Pasti pemiliknya orang kaya, pikirnya. Arsiteknya juga sangat hebat. Mampu mendesign dengan sangat baik. Beraksen klasik namum tetap terkesan modern. Di ujung sana terdapat panggung serbaguna. Lantunan lagu klasik juga terdengar di sana.

"Restoran ini baru diresmikan 3 hari." beritahu Gaara padanya.

Sakura hanya mampu ber-oh panjang.

"Gaara!" seseorang berambut kuning memanggil Gaara dari belakang dengan setengah berlari.

Mereka berdua pun segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Naruto??" sahut mereka berbarengan.

"Gaara. Kau telat 10 menit," ujar Naruto sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Hai, Sakura-chan. Lama tidak bertemu ya?" sapanya lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, lama sekali."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, Sakura-chan, dan... sangat cocok dengannya."

Naruto terbahak-bahak melihat Sakura gandengan dengan Gaara. Sakura buru-buru melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak kok. Biasa saja. Hehehe..."

Detik selanjutnya mereka berjalan dibelakang Naruto, mengikutinya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia baru sadar, ternyata yang datang ke sana malam itu, semuanya memakai baju yang formal. Termasuk Gaara dan Naruto. Yang pria memakai jas dan yang wanita memakai gaun malam atau longdress seperti yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Nah, itu dia di sana!" naruto menunjuk ke arah orang-orang yang menduduki meja paling besar diantara semuanya.

Mereka bertiga pun menghampiri meja besar berbentuk lingkaran besar itu.

"Eh?? Ino??" Mata Sakura membelalak kaget melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu yang sekarang tengah duduk di samping pria berambut nanas itu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang, kalau kau mau ke sini juga sih?" tanyanya agak kesal.

Ino yang malam itu tidak menguncir kuda rambutnya –digelung- hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Tenten juga? Hinata-chan juga? Ah, kalian jahat!"

"Sudah. Sudah Sakura-chan. Lebih baik kau duduk dulu." Naruto menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk Sakura.

Gaara pun duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura kemudian memandangi siapa saja yang ada di meja itu. Berurutan dari orang yang ada di dekatnya. Naruto, Hinata, Pria berambut coklat gelap yang matanya mirip Hinata, Sakura tidak tahu namanya. Lalu di sebelahnya ada Tenten. Ia tampak berbeda karena rambutnya diurai, bukan dicepol 2 seperti biasa. Lalu, ada Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan dirinya.

"Sakura, pasti kau belum tahu siapa yang ada di sebelah Hinata-chan."ujar Naruto dengan sangat yakin.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Namanya Neji Hyuuga. Dia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan surat kabar terbesar di Konoha. Dia juga sepupunya Hinata dan... pacarnya Tenten."

_Pantas matanya mirip Hinata._ "Salam kenal," Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Neji, ini Sakura Haruno. Seorang dokter."

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Dokter???" celetuk Gaara. "Bukannya dia ini pen-"

Gaara tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh tangan Sakura.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Iya kan Gaara?" Sakura memberikan _deathglare_-nya pada Gaara.

"Oh ya. Sakura. Bagaimana restoran ini menurutmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagus. Keren sekali. Bergaya klasik tapi terkesan sangat berkelas."

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum, Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Wajar saja. Dia kan pemilik restoran ini." Sahut Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah??? Wah, pasti paman Minato sangat bangga padamu!"

Naruto kemudian cengengesan. "Ya, Gaara benar Sakura. Tapi ini juga berkat temanku yang merancang design-nya."

"Oh ya, siapa yang kita tunggu lagi, Naruto?" sedari tadi memang Sakura menyadari bahwa kursi di sebelahnya belum terisi.  
"Ya, temanku yang arsitek itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang."

_Oh, pantas saja dari tadi Naruto melihat jamnya terus menerus. Ada yang ditunggu rupanya, _batin Sakura.

"Ah! Itu dia!" tunjuknya pada seorang pria yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Nah, ini dia arsiteknya sudah datang. Ayo teme! Duduklah!"

"Sasuke???" mata Sakura membelalak kaget.

"Sakura? Gaara juga?"

"Wah, kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya. Kalau begitu, syukurlah. Tak perlu repot-repot kenalan lagi."ujar Naruto sambil bercanda.

"Nah, kalian. Yang kita tunggu sudah datang semua. Kita mulai saja ya? Tapi sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Ini Sasuke Uchiha, seorang arsitek yang telah merancang design bangunan ini. Kau boleh duduk dekat Sakura, Teme."

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan, Dobe. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Suatu kehormatan bisa duduk di sebelah nona manis ini."

Mendengar itu, Sakura tersipu.

"Ok! Itadakimaaaaaasssssuuuu!!!!" seru Naruto kemudian.  
"Ya!" yang lain pun menyahutnya dengan semangat.

Semuanya siap menyantap hidangan seefood yang telah tersaji di meja sedari tadi. 3 lobster panggang super besar yang menggoda selera serta kerang asam manis yang tak kalah lezatnya.

Sakura berniat untuk mengambil kerang yang letak piringnya agak jauh darinya.

_Lagipula Ino masih mengambilnya, ku tunggu saja, _batinnya.

_Srekkk!!!_

Gaara menarik sedikit piring Sakura. "Kau mau kerang itu kan? Sini aku yang ambil."

_Srekkk!!!_

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke juga menarik piring yang tadi ditarik Gaara. "Biar aku saja," tawarya.

"Aku saja," Gaara merebut piring itu lagi.

"Tidak. Aku saja," Sasuke menarik lagi piring itu.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya memandang heran adegan rebutan piring itu.

Sakura yang ada di antara mereka sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Cukup!!!" lerainya. "Gaara, kau ini dari tadi kenapa sih? Sasuke juga. Sudah, biar aku saja yang mengambil sendiri."

Sakura lalu berdiri agar bisa menjangkau piring kerang tersebut.

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik," ujarnya saat kembali duduk. "Selamat makan, Gaara, Sasuke."

Semuanya tengah menyantap makanan dalam piring masing-masing.  
"Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau itu arsitek yang hebat. Keren!!" puji Sakura ditengah-tengah makannya.

"Biasa saja kok." Sasuke merendah.

_Uhuk! Uhuk!_

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersedak.

"Ini," kedua pria tampan yang duduk mengapitnya sama-sama menawarkan segelas air putih.

"Makanya kalau makan jangan sambil ngobrol," cibir Gaara.  
"Kalau makan, lebih baik berhati-hati," nasihat Sasuke.

"Ayo Sakura. Kau pilih siapa? Gaara atau Sasuke?" tawa Ino meledak.

Sakura menoleh pada Gaara, menatapnya agak kesal.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke."akhirnya Sakura mengambil air yang diambilkan Sasuke.

"Cih!" Gaara hanya mendengus.

"Wah, kau tersaingi, Gaara." goda Ino.

-

"Kalian terimakasih ya?" ujar Naruto saat Ino dan Shika pamit pulang duluan. "Shika, jangan menyetir sambil tidur, ok? Ingat, kau bawa Ino." candanya.

"Merepotkan," celetuk Shikamaru.

"Eh, kau ini." Ino mencubit lengan Shikamaru. "Naruto, terima kasih jamuannya ya Naruto. Sakura aku duluan."

"Ya," ujar Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Naruto, kurasa aku juga harus mengantar Tenten pulang. Sudah malam. Jangan lupa antar Hinata sampai rumah. Awas kalau tidak," ujar pria berambut coklat gelap yang mengkhawatirkan sepupunya itu.

"Tenang saja. Hinata akan sampai rumah dengan selamat."

"Semuanya, aku duluan ya?" pamit Tenten.

"Ya," ujar Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, dan Sasuke.

"Aku juga mau pulang." gumam Sakura yang sudah mengantuk.

"Ayo, aku antar," tawar Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura akan menggapai tangan Gaara kalau suara Sasuke tidak menghentikannya.

"Gaara, sebenarnya rumahmu itu berlawanan arah dengan apartemen Sakura, kan? Sakura pulang denganku saja. Aku dengannya kan sama-sama tinggal di Lighted Bloosom."

"Eh???? Si teme ini dan Sakura-chan tinggal di tempat yang sama????" Naruto berlebihan.

Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke dengan kasar, menjauh dari semuanya.

"Kau apa-apaan, Dobe??!!" tanyanya ketus.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau suka Sakura-chan."

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya menantang.

"Aaaarrggghhhh..." Naruto memegangi kedua kepalanya. "Pokoknya, awas kalau macam-macam pada Skura-chan."

"Hn."

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali lagi pada Gaara, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"Aku pamit dulu, Dobe. Terima kasih jamuannya. Ayo, Sakura. Mau ikut denganku kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih ya Naruto. Aku duluan Hinata. Dadah, Gaara."

Sasuke dan Sakura pun meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto memberikan tepukan di pundak Gaara. "Gaara, yang sabar ya?"

**-Tsudzuku-**

Kakkoii! : Keren!

Irassaimase! : Selamat datang!

Itadakimasu : Ucapan ketika akan makan atau minum.

-

Arrggghhhh.... Kabur!! *Author kehilangan banyak ide dikarenakan habis kena tipes seminggu*

Arigatou gozaimashita ne.

Hikari Akabara


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuuhuuu.... Allohhaaaa....

Yo, Minna-san, Hikari mau minta maaf dulu gara-gara ngapdetnya lama. Pas liat2, gubrak! Udah sebulan lebih ga diupdate!

Gomen ne... Ah! Tapi Hikari yakin kok, selama apapun Hikari ngapdet, pasti kalian nungguin. Iya kan? Iya donk? *dikeroyok massa karena menyebarkan fitnah*

Sebagai gantinya, Hikari bikin chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya.

Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca. Double thanks buat yang sekalian ngereview. ^^d

Ok. Hikari bales dulu anonymous reviewer :

**Rikada Aobara** : Iya kawan. Hikari malah jadi bingung kalo pake skrip awal soalnya. Hehehe...Iya, Insya Allah Hikari bakal namatin ni FF. Ya~ha!

Ok. Inilah Chapter 6.

-

**Teman Kecilku**

**Disclaimer : Masih Kishi-sama. ^^  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Markas Besar Kepolisian Konoha**_

Pemuda berambut merah itu baru saja keluar dari ruang otopsi. Ya, dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai tim forensik. Agak merepotkan sedikit karena dokter yang biasa membantu dalam pengotopsian mayat sedang mengambil cuti untuk sementara waktu.

"_Yo_. Gaara." Sapa pemuda berambut nanas padanya setelah melepaskan sebatang rokok dari bibirnya.

"Shikamaru, sudah kubilang kan? Siapapun dilarang merokok di dekat ruang otopsi." Gaara mengingatkannya.

Shikamaru langsung mematikan rokoknya di tempat disediakan khusus untuk mematikan rokok, wadah yang diisi biji-bijian yang dicampur dengan pasir putih. "Merepotkan." Gumamnya. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk memberitahumu. Kau dipanggil Pak Inspektur. Segera katanya."

"Hn." Tanpa basa-basi Gaara pergi melewati Shikamaru yang ada di hadapannya itu.

**~b^^d~**

"Kata Shikamaru, Anda memanggilku. Ada apa Pak Inspektur?" Tanya Gaara _to the point_ ketika sudah duduk di depan meja Inspekturnya itu.

"Pagi ini aku dapat laporan dari seorang wanita. Aku ingin kau pergi ke sana. Ini alamatnya." Pria bertubuh gemuk itu menyerahkan kertas kecil berisi sebuah alamat rumah yang ditulis dengan tangan.

Gaara menerima dan membacanya.

_Rumah kediaman keluarga Inuzuka , Autumn Leaves Street 409_

"Semua anggota keluarga Inuzuka tiba-tiba meninggal kecuali satu, wanita yang meneleponku tadi pagi. Tampaknya ia sangat _shock_. Suaranya hampir tak bisa terdengar jelas karena menangis. Bisa kau selidiki kasus ini?" Pinta sang inspektur.

"Bukannya saya ingin menolak, Inspektur Akimichi. Bukankah seharusnya yang harus melakukan penyelidikan awal, err- seperti menanyakan kronologis kejadian dan hal-hal semacamnya adalah tim investigasi? Baru setelah itu, tim forensik datang untuk mengambil jenazah lalu mengotopsinya."

Inspektur Akimichi tertawa mendengarnya, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyuruh Shikamaru dan yang lainnya pergi ke sana. Hitung-hitung kau ke sana sekalian untuk membawa jenazah kemari. Kau itu kan polisi _multitalent_, Gaara. Dan biasanya, jika kau dikombinasikan dengan Shikamaru, akan menghasilkan pemikiran yang cemerlang."

**~b^^d~**

**_Autumn Leaves Street 409_  
**

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu sedari tadi hanya bisa menangis ketika ditanya oleh Shikamaru. Sedangkan, polisi yang lain menyebar ke seluruh ruangan di rumah itu.

_Tch! Semua wanita memang merepotkan. _Batin Shikamaru._  
_

"Baiklah, mungkin kau perlu kubuatkan teh agar kau bisa sedikit tenang."

Gadis berumur 20 tahunan itu mengangguk lemah.

Sirine mobil polisi terdengar meraung semakin keras ketika Shikamaru telah duduk lagi di sofa sambil memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada wanita itu. "Kau bisa cerita setelah kau tenang."

Shikamaru melihat mobil pembawa jenazah parkir di depan rumah yang sedang ia selidiki. Tak lama kemuadian muncullah sesosok pria berambut merah dari pintu.

"Oi, Gaara. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kasihan mayat-mayat itu kalau terlalu lama dibiarkan tergeletak di TKP."

Gaara memandang Shikamaru datar, "Jenazah-jenazah itu baru kuiziinkan diangkut ke mobil setelah aku melihat-lihat sebentar."

Gaara lalu memicingkan matanya, melihat ke arah gadis di sebelah Shikamaru. "Jadi, apa saja yang kau dapat dari wanita itu?"

"_Nothing_." Jawab Shikamaru putus asa.

"Hn?"

"Dia hanya menangis kalau ditanya." Shikamaru lalu berdiri, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Ia lalu menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah Gaara. "Gantikan tugasku ya? Aku juga ingin melihat-lihat mayat-mayat itu."

Dengan seenaknya, Shikamaru meninggalkan Gaara.

Mau tidak mau, Gaara menuruti permintaan Shikamaru. Ia duduk menggantikan Shikamaru.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mau cerita, Inuzuka-san?" Tanya Gaara setelah ia membiarkan gadis itu dalam keheningan sesaat.

Ia menatap Gaara sebentar lalu memeluk Gaara.

"Aaa…" Gaara agak terkejut. Tapi ia lalu balik merangkul gadis itu dan membelai rambutnya. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

"Aku takut." Katanya ditengah isak tangis. Gadis itu melepaskan diri dari Gaara. "Aku Inuzuka Matsuri." Gadis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Sabaku Gaara. Bisa kau cerita sekarang?"

Gadis itu menyeka air mata dengan sapu tangannya. Ia menarik napas perlahan sebelum ia mulai bercerita.

"Semalam, aku lupa mengunci pintu kamarku. Tapi tadi pagi, aku mendapati pintu kamarku terkunci dari luar. Setelah itu aku terpaksa keluar lewat jendela. Aku masuk rumah lewat pintu depan. Entah siapa yang telah membukanya pagi tadi. Ketika aku pergi ke dapur, aku melihat Hana-neechan terlihat sedang duduk di kursi. Kukira dia tengah memotong sesuatu. Ya, dia biasa menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi, aku kaget dan panik ketika melihat wajah Neechan. Seperti orang yang telah melihat hantu dari balik jendela di depannya. Badannya masih agak hangat, namun ia sudah tak bernapas lagi." Tutur Matsuri.

Entah kenapa Gaara melihat ada kilasan bayangan Sakura ketika melihat Matsuri. Gaara memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Tidak. Apa Hana memiliki penyakit seperti asma atau penyakit jantung?" Gaara mengalihkan perhatian.

"Asma." Jawab Matsuri. "Ah!" Matsuri seperti mengingat sesuatu. Gaara menunggu Matsuri melanjutkan. "Asma Neechan memang suka kambuh kalau pagi-pagi. Tapi Neechan suka memaksakan diri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dua orang lainnya?"

"Kiba-niichan dan Tousan…" Ujarnya lemah. "Mereka juga sudah menjadi mayat. Wajah Tousan seperti Neechan. Wajah kaget. Tousan memang punya penyakit jantung. Tapi, Kiba-niichan terlihat begitu tenang, memang dia tak punya penyakit sih." Matsuri menangis lagi. "Aku temukan Tousan di kursi goyangnya. Sedang, Kiba-niichan aku temukan di balkon."

Gaara melihat foto keluarga ditempel di dinding, orang tua dan ketiga orang anaknya. "Ibumu?"

Matsuri menunduk sedih. "Sudah dipanggil Tuhan 3 tahun lalu."

"Ok. Akan kulihat-lihat dulu." Gaara bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Ikut." Rajuk Matsuri sambil menarik tangan Gaara.

"Hn."

**~b^^d~**

**_Lighted Bloosom_**

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sudah ketiga kalinya Sakura memanggil-manggil Sasuke seperti itu sembari mengetuk pintu bertuliskan angka 38 di depannya itu, tapi pemuda penyuka tomat itu tidak juga membukakannya.

"Hm. Baiklah, biarkan saja. Kalau terus ditunggu bisa-bisa aku telat. Lagipula kan sudah kucoba 3 kali." Gumam Sakura kecewa.

Dokter muda berambut merah muda itu memutuskan untuk segera turun dan keluar dari apartemen itu.

_Kriiiettt…_

Sakura mendengar suara pintu dibuka ketika sudah maju meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke beberapa langkah. Sasuke. Ya, Sakura menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat tangan Sasuke membuka pintunya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke tampak kusut sekali. Terlihat sekali baru bangun tidur. Terlebih, ia masih memeluk bantal di depan dadanya itu.

"Sasuke?" Sakura melihat arlojinya -09.29- lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak suka menunggu. Kau harus tahu itu. Apa yang kau lakukan semalam sih sampai-sampai ketukan dan teriakanku tak terdengar begitu?!" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Yang kulakukan semalam?" Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. Menyebalkan, pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura mendengar suara wanita dari tempat tinggal Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura melemparkan pandangan heran.

"Ah! Kau di sini rupanya, Sasu-chan. Tak kusangka ya peralatan mandimu lengkap. Menyenangkan juga ya tidur di kamarmu itu semalam. Aku jadi ingin lagi." Sesosok perempuan berambut biru muda pendek memakai handuk model kimono itu bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

_Siapa? Dia cantik. Apa seringaian Sasuke tadi ada hubungannya dengan perempuan itu?_ Batin Sakura.

Sasuke tampak mendorong-dorong perempuan itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Sasuke lalu keluar dan menutup pintu. Ia, menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu.

"Oh ya. Ada apa mencariku pagi-pagi, Sakura?"

Wajah Sakura agak memerah. "Ma…maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu."

"…" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku hanya ingin tanyakan soal kemarin. Ya, kau memintaku untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan di Konoha. Jadi tidak? Tapi kurasa tidak ya? Kan sudah ada…"

"Tentu saja jadi. Nanti akan kujemput di KMC." Ujar Sasuke cepat-cepat tak menunggu Sakura selesai bicara. "Ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Jaa, Sa-chan…" Sasuke buru-buru masuk.

"Eh? Sa-chan?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah."

**~b^^d~**

**_Markas Besar Kepolisian Konoha_**

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa dengan Matsuri ketika Gaara menghampirinya di ruangan seperti ruang tamu itu.

"Sudah dapat dipastikan..." Kata-kata Gaara terputus.

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Merepotkan ya?"

"Hn. Apa kau dapat 'sesuatu' lagi dari Matsuri?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru serasa putus asa. "Sepertinya ia hanya buka mulut padamu." Shikamaru mensejajari tubuhnya di samping Gaara yang sedang berdiri.

"Kurasa kau perlu membawanya makan atau sekedar minum di luar. Atau mungkin, jalan-jalan?" Bisik Shikamaru. "Kalau aku yang ajak, bisa-bisa dokter kandungan itu murka." Shikamaru terkekeh sebentar. "Yang lain-lain akan kuurus. Kasus ini tak akan memakan waktu lama. Jaa."

Lagi-lagi Gaara ditinggal berdua dengan Matsuri.

**~b^^****d~**

**_Konoha Medical Centre_**

"Ino, aku duluan ya?" Kata Sakura ketika membuka pintu ruangan Ino.

Hanya kepala Sakura saja yang Ino lihat muncul dari dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa tidak bersemangat begitu sih ngomongnya? Bukannya biasanya kau bersemangat kalau pulang lebih awal?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Ah! _Daijoubu_. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Nanti kalau aku bilang pasti kau akan mengadu pada Gaara. Ya, sudah. Jaa.." Ino terbengong-bengong melihat Sakura yang menurutnya aneh sore itu.

_What? Mengadu? Gaara?_

**~b^^d~**

"Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja, Gaara?" Tanya Matsuri sambil memotong steak lalu memakannya.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara tak jelas.

Matsuri tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana hasil penyelidikan kematian Tousan, Neechan, dan Niichan? Apa pembunuhnya sudah ketemu?"

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. _Eh?_

"Keracunan. Over dosis." Inilah jawaban dari Gaara.

Matsuri mengambil gelas berisi air putih di depannya dan meminumnya banyak-banyak.

"Sepertinya memang benar kata Shikamaru." Lontar Gaara.

"Apanya?" Tanya Matsuri setelah ia mengelap bibir dengan tissue.

Gaara berdehem lalu memutar bola matanya. "Kau jadi terlihat sedikit tenang karena kubawa menjauhi TKP dan kantor polisi." Gaara meletakkan pisau dan garpu dalam posisi sejajar di atas piring steak yang sudah tak berisi.

Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Ya, karena saat di rumah atau kantor polisi, aku masih merasa tegang… err-maksudku masih ada hawa-hawa trauma dan _shock_. Ya, seperti itu. Atau mungkin karena kau membawaku ke restoran yang hening, tenang dan menyenangkan ini. Tak kusangka, ternyata seorang polisi juga bisa memilih tempat yang…" Matsuri menghela napas. Matsuri memajukan kepalanya, seolah akan berbisik hal tabu pada Gaara. "…romantis?" Matsuri kembali ke posisi semula, tersenyum.

Seulas warna merah muda yang sangat samar terlukis di kedua pipi polisi tampan berambut merah itu.

_Eh? Apa ini? Wajahku terasa aneh. Senyum itu… Gaya bicara seperti itu…_Batin Gaara.

Pria bermata hijau itu lalu menopang dahi dengan telapak tangannya. _Dia itu Matsuri, bukan…_

_FLASHBACK_

_Gaara's POV_

**_Di restoran yang sama, ketika masih SMA -Shinoichi Konoha Gakuen-_**

"Gaara, kenapa sih dari tadi diam saja?" Tanya gadis berambut tak wajar dihadapanku itu.

"Hn." Aku malas menanggapinya.

Terdengar suara jeritan para cacing yang ada di perut orang _overactive_ di sebelahku. Spontan ia pengangi perutnya. "Hwaaa… Lapar…" Keluhnya dengan air mata buaya. Heran, padahal pesanan steak kami telah datang. Dan punyanya sudah ludes dimakan. "Gaara, kau jahat! Kenapa kau membawa aku dan Sakura-chan ke sini sih?!" Ia memukul pundakku. Bercanda. "Di sini kan tidak ada ada ramen. Aku tak kan akan kenyang kalau tidak disuguhi makan ramen." Terdengar lagi jeritan cacing dari perutnya. "Tuh kan! Perutku jadi bunyi terus." Keluhnya kekanakkan.

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tipis kurasa.

"Sudahlah Naruto, harusnya kau berterimakasih pada Gaara. Bukannya mengeluh seperti itu." Sakura membelaku. "Iya kan Gaara?" Ia menatapku dengan senyuman yang… ah! aku tak suka dengan senyum itu. Senyuman yang seolah berbahan ribuan volt listrik yang siap menyengat kapan saja.

"Eh, Gaara, ngomong-ngomong kau sangat suka steak ya?" Tanya Sakura padaku.

"Hn." Jawabku sekenanya.

Dia tertawa kecil.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, kenapa cuma Gaara yang ditanya? Kenapa aku tidak?"Protes Naruto.

"Itu kan karena aku sudah tahu kalau makanan favoritmu itu ramen. Ya, RAMEN." Kata Sakura agak sewot dengan penekanan pada kata ramen yang kedua.

"Ah, Sakura-chan kejam." Gerutu Naruto.

"Engg… Apa kalian suka dengan tempat ini?" Tanyaku tak penting.

"Biasa saja tuh!" Sepertinya Naruto masih kesal.

"Bukan suka lagi. Tapi aku sangat suka!" Suara Sakura terdengar penuh ketulusan. "Tempat ini hening, tenang, dan menyenangkan. Tapi, jadi berisik sih kalau ada Naruto." Sakura melirik Naruto dan tertawa lagi, sedang Naruto cemberut pura-pura kesal karena sedari tadi dia dijadikan korban _bullying_.

Aku diam saja tak menanggapi, karena kurasa masih ada kata-kata yang masih ingin dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

"Tak kusangka, orang dingin macam kau bisa memilih tempat yang…" Sakura melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat sepintas muda-mudi yang tengah bermesraan dengan saling menyuapi itu.

Sakura tersenyum ke arahku kemudian mendorong tubuhnya ke depan seolah ada hal penting yang ingin ia bisikkan "…romantis?" Sakura kembali duduk tenang.

Detik selanjutnya aku mendengar tawa kedua anak setan itu meledak. Dasar!

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_Gaara's POV end_

"… ra? Gaara?" Matsuri menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara.

Gaara menepis halus tangan Matsuri. Kan nggak sopan ya kalau ditepis kasar?

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Matsuri lagi.

Gaara memutar bola matanya. "Ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya kelelahan. Kau ingin pesan makanan penutup?" Tawarnya sopan.

"Ah! Pelayan, kemari sebentar." Gaara tak menunggu jawaban Matsuri karena kebetulan ada pelayang yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan di meja yang tak jauh dari meja Gaara dan Matsuri.

**~b^^d~**

_Menyenangkan juga ya tidur di kamarmu itu semalam. Aku jadi ingin lagi.  
_

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terngiang di benak Sakura. _Siapa dia sebenarnya?_

Perjalanannya kali itu hanya diwarnai dengan diam. Sesekali Sakura menghela napas atau menggigit ujung jari. Keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini membuat aneh lelaki berambut hitam di sampingnya sejak menjemputnya dari KMC.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai." Kata lelaki itu setelah selesai memarkir mobil dan mematikan mesinnya.

"Ah. Oh. Be-benarkah?" Sakura tampak linglung.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya pemuda bermata kelam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Eh? Eh? Ini kan Konoha Land. Jadi kau…"

"Tidak keberatan menemaniku ke sini kan?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula memang sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini." Semangat Sakura kembali normal, melupakan semua pikiran yang mengganggunya.

(A/N : Konoha Land : Plesetan Tropical Land. Itu loh taman bermain yang ada di Detective Conan. Tempat terakhir Ran ketemu sama Shinichi sebelum Shinichi jadi Conan. Pada tau kan?)

Singkat cerita, Sasuke dan Sakura telah mencoba beberapa wahana yang ada di Konoha Land. Yang paling Sakura suka adalah wahana Rollcoaster (benar tak begini tulisannya?) dan Rumah Hantu. Sebenarnya, ke Rumah Hantu itu adalah ide jahil Sasuke. Ada yang tahu? Tapi, rencana itu kandas begitu saja karena Sakura tidak sepenakut yang Sasuke kira.

"Eh?" Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika melihat penjual harum manis dan gulali yang dikerubungi anak-anak kecil.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

Sakura tersenyum -yang-Sasuke-tak-tahu-maksudnya- lalu meraih lengan Sasuke dan membawanya berlari ke arah gerobak penjual harum manis dan gulali itu. Anak-anak kecil yang mengantri di sana sudah tak sebanyak tadi.

"Mau harum manis atau gulali, Neng?" Tanya penjual itu ketika Sakura dan Sasuke mendapat giliran.

"Harum manis, Bang!" Seru Sakura.

Abang penjual yang agak aneh karena memakai topeng lollipop itu tertawa kecil. "Mau beli berapa, Neng?"

"Dua." Sakura memperlihatkan kedua jari yang membentuk huruf V pada penjual itu.

"Kenapa dua?" Tanya penjual itu iseng.

"Ya, kalau satu, nanti rebutan dong!"Jawab Sakura asal. Sakura dan penjual itu tertawa bersama.

"Oh, jadi anaknya ada dua ya? Mana? Saya kok tidak lihat." Penjual aneh itu celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tangan di dahi seperti ingin hormat bendera.

"Tch!" Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Enak saja! Apanya yang jadi anaknya ada dua? Ini kan kubeli untuk kami." Kata Sakura agak sewot.

"Beli satu buat berdua saja atuh, Neng. Kan biar romantis." Goda penjual itu.

"Ih. Si abang dikasih rejeki dua malah ditolak satu."

"Yah, jangan marah atuh, Neng! Ini sudah jadi. Gratis. Kasih dah!" Ia menyerahkan harum manis pesanan Sakura.

"Cepat sekali." Komentar Sakura heran.

Walau masih terheran-heran, Sakura dan Sasuke segera meninggalkan penjual yang aneh itu karena masih banyak yang mengantri di belakang mereka. Mereka lalu duduk di atas kursi berbentuk tomat dibelah itu.

"Ini untukmu Sasuke." Sakura memberikan harum manis berwarna merah muda yang dibungkus plastik pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis." Tolak Sasuke.

"Sudah, terima saja. Tak usah sungkan." Sakura menaruh harum manis itu di pangkuan Sasuke, lalu Sakura menikmati harum manisnya tanpa memedulikan Sasuke.

Setelah habis dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue, Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang melipat tangan. Harum manisnya belum tersentuh.

_Srekk!_ Sakura mengambil harum manis itu.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka yang manis-manis." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar tanpa melihat Sakura.

"Tidak suka yang manis-manis?" Sakura mengulang yang dikatakan Sasuke untuk dibuat pertanyaan. "Berarti kau juga tidak suka perempuan berwajah manis dong!" (kalian ingat kan kalau di chapter sebelumnya Sasuke pernah menyebut Sakura nona manis?)

"Eh?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura's POV_

**_Di Konoha Land saat aku masih SMA -Shinoichi Konoha Gakuen-_**

Aku membawa tiga buah harum manis ke arah dua anak laki-laki yang kurasa sudah kesal karena aku lama sekali. Aku langsung duduk di antara mereka.

"Ini untuk Naruto, ini untuk Gaara, dan ini untukku." Aku membagikan harum manis yang warnanya seperti rambutku pada mereka.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan! _Itadakimasu_!" Seperti biasa, Naruto bersemangat sekali.

Aku dan Naruto menikmati harum manis itu. Awalnya, kupikir Gaara juga, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia sama sekali tak menyentuh harum manis yang ada di pangkuannya itu. Ia melipat tangannya dan melihat ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Aku mengambil harum manis itu. "Kau tidak suka ya? Tidak suka yang manis-manis?" Tanyaku kecewa.

"Sini Sakura-chan, buatku saja kalau Gaara tak mau!" Naruto merebut harum manis itu dari tanganku.

"Naruto!" Aku merebutnya kembali dan masih menunggu jawaban Gaara.

"Aku memang suka beberapa yang manis-manis. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan yang warnanya aneh begitu." Katanya datar dan terkesan angkuh.

Huh? Warna aneh? Rambutku juga berwarna seperti harum manis itu tahu!

"Tak suka dengan yang warnanya aneh begini, eh? Berarti kau juga tak suka dengan rambutku dong!" Aku cemberut.

"Eh? Bukan begitu. Aku…"

"Ah! Gaara, kau membuat Sakura-chan sedih tuh!" Naruto kesal.

"Baiklah." Kata Gaara terpaksa. "Demi persahabatan kita, aku mau memakannya. Tapi, aku tak mau tanganku lengket."

"Ok!" Seruku. "Ayo Gaara! Buka mulutmu.. Aa…" Aku berkata padanya seolah aku akan menyuapi seorang bayi. Awalnya Gaara memang menolak, tapi karena aku terus memaksanya, akhirnya ia memakannya. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hn. Manis." Komentarnya singkat.

_Pletak!_ Jitakan Naruto mendarat di kepala bagian samping Gaara. "Namanya harum manis ya manis!" Aku tertawa.

Aku terus menyuapi Gaara. Tidak kusangka ternyata Tuan Angkuh dan Dingin ini manja sekali. Niatnya, akan kusuapi Gaara sampai harum manisnya habis, tapi baru saja suapan ketiga, Naruto…

"Gaara, kau keenakan disuapi sama Sakura-chan. Sini Sakura-chan, biar aku saja!" Sekali lagi Naruto merebut harum manis itu dari tanganku, lalu menjejalkannya banyak-banyak ke mulut Gaara dengan kasar. "Nih! Enak bukan?"

Alhasil, mulut Gaara belepotan oleh harum manis. Aku dan Naruto meledakkan tawa kami. _Deathglare_ mengerikan Gaara pun sampai tak mempan.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_Sakura's POV end._

**~b^^d~**

Gaara dan Matsuri baru saja keluar dari wahana Rumah Hantu. Ternyata, tadi mereka makan di restoran di sekitar Konoha Land. Tangan Matsuri menggenggam erat lengan Gaara.

Mereka berjalan dan berhenti di bawah pohon yang rindang. Gaara yang terlebih dahulu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Ke Rumah Hantu sama saja dengan ingin trauma lagi. _Acting_ pembunuhan kejam tadi, kau lihat kan?"

Matsuri mulai terisak. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Gaara. Ia menatap Gaara. "Tapi aku kan penasaran." Air mata Matsuri yang tak terbendung lagi akhirnya tumpah.

Gaara yang saat itu bingung, akhirnya melakukan hal yang ia lakukan saat Sakura menangis. Walaupun dengan setengah hati -terpaksa-, Gaara menarik Matsuri dan membiarkan Matsuri menangis dalam pelukannya. (Entah kenapa saia jadi keinget lagu 'Status Palsu' *gaploked*)

Saat itu juga, Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya. Sepasang sosok tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Gaara -Sakura dan Sasuke- yang berada tak jauhnya. Sakura terlihat ceria sekali. Ia tertawa. Mencoba memasukkan cuilan harum manis pada mulut Sasuke, selalu ditolak oleh Sasuke, namun akhirnya Sasuke menerima juga suapan Sakura. Mengingatkan Gaara akan masa lalunya. _Sakura… _(Di sini pantesnya lagu 'Di Antara Kalian' atau 'Hancur Hatiku' ? *ditelen pasirnya Gaa*)

"Sakura…" Suara Gaara terdengar lemah ketika menyebut nama itu. Namun seketika itu juga, Sakura yang sedang menyuapi Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara seolah memang tahu kalau dirinya dipanggil. Mungkin anginlah yang telah berbaik hati mengiangkan panggilan Gaara di telinga Sakura.

"Gaara…" Gumam Sakura.

Sakura melihat Gaara yang sedang memeluk Matsuri. Hatinya terasa terusik. Gaara melihat Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke. Tentu saja hatinya pun sudah pasti terusik. Berarti, ada sepasang makhluk Tuhan yang hatinya sedang terusik kala itu.

**~Tsudzuku~**

**

* * *

**Alhamdulillah... Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga..

Ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga Inuzuka?

Lalu, siapa wanita berambut biru itu? Kok bisa di tempat Sasu?

Hehehe...

Gomen, kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan kalian... ^^v

Berminat ngasih review?

-

Oh ya, 64 tahun sudah INDONESIA merdeka. Hm, Semoga negara kita ini bisa lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi dan bisa mengejar ketertinggalan dari negara-negara lain yang sudah maju. Indonesia kan masih negara berkembang ya?

_MERDEKA INDONESIAKU!_

Satu lagi. Bulan spesial akan tiba kawan2. Mari kita siapkan sebuah sambutan, _Marhaban yaa Ramadhan..._ Odanjiki Omedetou (Selamat berpuasa) -bagi yang menjalankan- ^^

-

Arigatou gozaimashita ne

Hikari-chan.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! Yo! Yo! Minna-san… Makasih buat yang udah pada mampir, baca, juga review. Makasih juga buat yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Ya! Inilah chapter 7…

**Warning** : Diingatkan kembali bahwa FF ini mengandung unsur-unsur AU dan OOC.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_Sakura melihat Gaara yang sedang memeluk Matsuri. Hatinya terasa terusik. Gaara melihat Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke. Tentu saja hatinya pun sudah pasti terusik. Berarti, ada sepasang makhluk Tuhan yang hatinya sedang terusik kala itu._

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Konoha Land**_

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tanpa sadar ia jatuhkan harum manis yang masih banyak itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas kesal atas perlakuan Sakura padanya barusan. Sasuke memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauhinya dalam diam. Gaara. Sasuke hanya ber-oh dalam hati ketika matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang saat itu melihat ke arah Sakura yang terus mendekatinya. Gaara terkesan memandang Sakura dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun faktanya, ada sekelebat raut kecemasan yang tertoreh pada wajah dingin yang tersamar berkat usahanya sendiri. Perempuan berambut coklat di hadapan Gaara tampak masih sesenggukan sambil menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya lalu ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Gaara. Setelah itu, segera Sasuke bersihkan harum manis itu bersama sisa-sisanya yang tadi menempel pada celana dan jaketnya itu dengan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, ada di dekat tempat Sasuke duduk, jadi Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot berdiri.

"Yo!" Sakura menyapa Gaara dengan datar.

Gaara lebih memilih diam daripada membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura pura-pura terkejut melihat Matsuri sambil menunjuknya. Lalu mata _emerald_-nya itu melihat bergantian Gaara-Matsuri-Gaara.

Menyadari itu, Gaara memutuskan untuk bicara. "_Well_, Sakura. Aku bisa jelaskan. Dia…"

Kata-kata Gaara yang belum selesai itu dipotong oleh kekehan Sakura. "Kenapa wajahmu cemas begitu, eh?" Sakura menanyai Gaara. "Santai saja." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Hm. Aku kecewa padamu, Gaara." Gaara menelan ludah. "Kurasa kau harus dengar penjelasanku dulu, sebelum kau kece…"

"Aku kecewa karena Tuan Berambut Merah ini tidak bilang-bilang pada sahabatnya kalau dia sedang dekat dengan seorang perempuan cantik." Potong Sakura cepat-cepat diakhiri dengan cengiran.

Mendengar itu, wajah Matsuri yang awalnya memang sudah memerah bertambah merah.

"Oh ya. Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Sabaku Gaara ini ngg…" Tanya Sakura pada Matsuri layaknya seorang pemburu gossip para artis.

"Matsuri. Namaku Matsuri."

"Ya. Matsuri?" Sakura melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang tadi sempat terpotong.

"Eh?" Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Heran dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang tidak ia sangka-sangka. Namun, dengan itu Gaara merasa lega. _Kukira dia akan marah. Tapi ternyata… Eh? Tunggu. Kenapa harus marah? Berpikirlah logis, Gaara! _Batinnya.

Sasuke masih melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya di arah ia memandang.

"Aku baru kenal dengannya tadi pagi." Jelas Gaara singkat mendahului Matsuri yang baru saja melontarkan pernyataan yang sama.

"Wow!" Sakura menepuk bahu Gaara. "Sebuah kemajuan besar itu namanya bagi seorang Gaara. Kau tahu Matsuri? Gaara tidak mudah dekat dengan orang apalagi perempuan, kau harus tahu itu." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Matsuri yang lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Sakura! Kau sendiri, dengan Sasuke?" Sakura yang baru menyadari tangannya masih menangkring di atas bahu Gaara, melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Seharian bersama Sasuke, eh?" Tanya Gaara, lagi.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke memasang wajah kesal. _Ah ya! Sasuke. Hehe.. Gomen ne, Sasuke… _

Sakura memutar kepalanya sebelum Gaara melihat wajahnya dengan hiasan semburat kemerahan.

"Umm.. Ya.. Begitulah.." Sakura melihat ke belakang lagi dan memberi isyarat dengan tangannya pada Sasuke agar mendekat.

Dengan malas Sasuke berjalan ke tempat Sakura, Gaara, dan Matsuri. Ketika sampai, Sakura langsung merangkul lengan Sasuke. Gaara melihat adegan itu. Risih.

"Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Ya, untungnya saja aku ada waktu. Kau dengan Matsuri? _Dating_?" Goda Sakura.

"Bukan begitu Sakura-san." Timpal Matsuri. "Aku, sebenarnya… bla… bla… bla…" Matsuri lalu menjelaskan tentang tragedi yang menimpanya sampai kenapa ia dan Gaara bisa ada di Konoha Land.

_Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…_

_Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…_

Gaara merasakan ponsel yang ia taruh di saku celananya bergetar. Segera ia ambil.

_Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…_

_Calling…_

_Nara Shikamaru_

"Sebentar. Aku akan menjawab telepon dulu." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan sebentar forum yang dadakan terbentuk itu.

"Ya, ada apa Shikamaru? Hn. Tak meleset bukan? Ok. Serahkan padaku. Hn. _Ja_…"

Gaara mengakhiri pembicaraan di ponselnya itu kemudian kembali ke tempat semula.

"Bisa pulang sekarang, Sa-chan?" Gaara yang baru kembali itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke barusan.

"Eh?" Sakura memandang heran Sasuke.

"Oh. Kebetulan. Aku juga harus pergi. Ayo pergi, Matsuri! _Ja_, Teman Kecil…" Tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Sasuke dan sebelum Sakura sempat membalas _Ja_ dari Gaara, Gaara sudah keburu pergi diikuti oleh Matsuri.

Setelah mereka agak jauh, Sasuke berbalik. "Ayo kita juga!" Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah mendahului Sakura.

Sakura harus berjalan cepat agar dapat mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Dia memanggilmu… Teman Kecil?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura sudah sejajar dengannya.

"Gaara maksudmu? Ya, dia memang suka memanggilku seperti itu dari dulu." Jelas Sakura.

"Dulu?"

"Ya. Oh ya. Kau juga. Kenapa memanggilku Sa-chan?" Mendengarnya Sasuke diam saja. "Ah! Aku jadi ingat yang tadi pagi!" Seru Sakura kemudian.

"Hn?"

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa perempuan cantik berambut biru itu?"

Sasuke yang hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya setelah Sakura bertanya, membuat gadis berambut langka itu menyesal telah bertanya.

Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di belakang, berjalan menunduk sambil menendang-nendang batu kecil yang baru ia temukan dekat sepatunya. "Wah. Wah. Kau tau Sasuke? Entah ini kebetulan atau takdir. Kedua temanku, yang sama-sama terlihat dingin, cuek, apapun itu namanya, yang menurutku sama-sama punya banyak kesamaan, ternyata saat ini juga sedang sama-sama dekat dengan perempuan cantik. Eh, tapi… Kira-kira mereka benar hanya dekat atau malah menyukainya ya?" Sakura lalu memicingkan matanya pada Sasuke, batu yang ia tendang-tendang sedari sudah tak diketahui lagi keberadaannya karena tadi ia menendang lebih keras dari sebelumnya, lalu terkekeh sendiri.

"Hn. Kurasa itu takdir." Gumam Sasuke pelan nyaris tak terdengar, bahkan oleh Sakura hanya terdengar seperti dengungan seekor lebah.

"Apa katamu barusan?"

Sasuke kembali memamerkan seringaian andalannya itu. "_Nothing_."

_Hoh? Si Sasuke ini juga punya hobi menyeringai rupanya. Gaara, kau tersaingi._ Batin Sakura sambil tertawa dalam hati.

Ah! Jika saja Sakura mendengar gumaman Sasuke tadi. Jika saja Sakura paham benar maksud gumamannya itu. Jika saja Sakura sadar bahwa perkataannya tadi diartikan lain oleh Sasuke. Jika saja. Ya, Sasuke tentu saja mengerti. Mengerti bahwa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sakura itu dirinya dengan Gaara. Ya, Sasuke pun tahu. Tahu bahwa yang dimaksud perempuan cantik oleh Sakura adalah perempuan berambut biru yang tadi pagi ia lihat bersamanya dan perempuan berambut coklat yang tadi bersama Gaara. Tapi Sasuke memilih untuk tidak mengartikan seperti itu. Sadarkah Sakura bahwa kata-katanya itu bermakna ambigu? Sadarkah Sakura bahwa kata-katanya itu memang fakta yang menyangkut dirinya sendiri dengan kedua temannya itu? Sadarkah ia? Ya, kira-kira begitulah Sasuke mengartikan dengan caranya sendiri.

**b^^d**

_**Keesokan paginya…**_

_**Markas Besar Kepolisian Konoha**_

Matsuri mengikuti langkah cepat polisi muda yang sedari tadi bersamanya itu. Ia pun harus cepat agar tak tertinggal. Saat sudah sampai di depan ruang otopsi Gaara menoleh ke belakang. Nampaknya ia baru sadar kalau Matsuri ada di belakangnya.

"Kau. Duduklah dulu di ruang tunggu. Tidak akan lama, aku janji." Gaara melontarkan sebuah senyuman –seringaian– pada Matsuri setelah Matsuri mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

Setelah Matsuri tak terlihat lagi oleh Gaara, Gaara dengan cepat memasuki ruang otopsi. Ketika masuk, Shikamaru –satu-satunya orang selain tim forensik yang diizinkan untuk interfensi masalah yang bukan bagiannya itu­– adalah orang yang pertama kali Gaara lihat. Dia bersama beberapa orang anggota tim forensik. Di sana sudah terbaring 3 mayat dari keluarga Inuzuka.

Seseorang berambut bob yang tampak membawa berkas-berkas datang menghampiri Shikamaru dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Laporan yang kau minta, Nara-sama." Ia lalu menyodorkan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya.

Shikamaru menerimanya dan langsung membuka selembar demi selembar kertas itu.

"Kerja bagus, Lee." Komentarnya.

Senyum Lee mengembang. "Yosh!" Lee meninjukan kepalan tangannya sampai di depan dagunya lalu menariknya ke pinggang. "Tentu saja! Kalau kita mengerjakan dengan semangat masa muda, segalanya akan terasa mudah dan cepat, Nara-sama."

"Ya. Kau sudah boleh pergi." Kata Shikamaru pada Lee.

"Osh!" Lee pun pergi.

"Ini." Gaara baru saja menerima berkas-berkas dari tangan Shikamaru.

Setelah dibaca dan di amati, Gaara melirik ke arah Shikamaru. Keduanya saling melempar senyuman penuh makna.

**b^^d**

Shikamaru langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Matsuri sedangkan Gaara di hadapannya.

"Nah, Matsuri. Sekarang dengarkan kata-kata Gaara dengan baik." Jelas Shikamaru.

Matsuri mengangguk pasrah.

Gaara berdehem sebelum ia mulai bicara. "Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan sebelum aku menyampaikan laporan kasus keluargamu itu. Apa kau…"

**b^^d**

_**Konoha Clinic and Medical Research**_

Sakura baru saja merapikan meja di ruang praktiknya dan mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas putih besarnya ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Pasien terakhir, pikirnya.

"Ya. Silahkan masuk." Sakura lalu menyiapkan kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat keluhan pasien dan untuk menuliskan obat apa saja yang harus diminum oleh pasiennya.

Sakura yang sudah merampungkan pekerjaannya merasa keheranan karena orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu belum juga masuk. Akhirnya Sakura putuskan untuk membukakan pintu tersebut. Terdengar lagi suara ketukan pintu ketika Sakura hendak membukakan pintu. 3 kali ketukan dengan jeda agak lama yang semakin melemah.

Dahi Sakura berjengit.

_Kriettt…._

Sakura terhenyak kaget mendapati seorang laki-laki bertopi yang langsung jatuh ke arahnya tanpa permisi. Pingsan. Dengan sigap Sakura menahannya dan dengan hati-hati ia bawa pasiennya ke temapt tidur pasien di ruangannya itu.

"Demam tinggi." Komentar Sakura setelah ia menggenggam sebentar tangan dan menyentuh dahi orang itu.

Perlahan Sakura buka topi orang itu agar orang itu lebih bebas bernapas tanpa ada topi yang menghalangi setengah wajah depannya itu.

Sakura menahan napas dan tangan kanannya bergerk menutupi mulutnya.

"Sa-su-ke…" Gumamnya lirih ketika ternyata ia mengenali siapa orang itu.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Ah ya! Termometer!" Serunya agak linglung.

Dengan cepat ia ambil alat pengukur suhu tubuh itu di tempatnya.

"Eh???!!! 40 derajat?! _Totemo atsui desu ne_…" Ucapnya sakura setelah ia ukur suhu badan Sasuke.

Dengan sigap, segera ia siapkan air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian menaruh kursi di samping ranjang tempat Sasuke dibaringkan seletah ia kompres dan selimuti tubuh Sasuke. Tangannya meraih tangan Sasuke. Sepasang mata _emerald_ yang teduh itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"_Nande yo_?" Gumamnya sambil terus memegangi tangan Sasuke dan mulai mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Euhh…" Mendengar Sasuke yang bergumam tak jelas meski belum sadar, refleks, Sakura menarik kembali tangannya.

"_Go-gomen_."

"Sakura!!!! _Doko dayo_? _Hayaku kaerimashouuu_!!!" Teriakan Ino terdengar dari luar. Ino sedang berjalan di lorong menuju tempat dokter berambut langka itu berada.

"Ternyata benar kau masih di sini." Kata Ino setelah ia membuka pintu.

Sakura menoleh. "Kalau sudah tahu aku di sini, mengapa kau ribut-ribut, Ino? Pasienku bisa terganggu."

"Masih ada pasien ya?" Ino melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Eh? Sasuke?"

"Ya. Tadi ketika aku membuka pintu, tahu-tahu ada orang yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Ternyata dia. Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Jelas Sakura.

"Seperti yang kulihat? Hm… Ternyata kalau dalam keadaan tertidur, _kono hito wa totemo kawaii desu ne_…" Ino mengakhiri perkataannya dengan terkekeh-kekeh sebentar.

"Dasar! Kau ini benar-benar ya? Sedikit saja melihat yang 'bening-bening' pasti langsung memuji-muji. Kasihan tuh Shikamaru. Lagipula, Sasuke kan pingsan, bukan tertidur." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ah, kau ini. Kenapa menanggapi serius begitu sih? Iya. Iya. Aku tahu. Masih ada Shikamaru. Tapi bukan hanya aku saja, kau juga kan, Sakura?"

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Sakura tak paham.

"Tadi kau juga memasukkan Sasuke dalam kategori yang 'bening-bening', kan? Hehehe… Ketahuan…"

Sakura membuang mukanya, pipinya memerah. "Kau bicara apa sih, Ino?"

"Ayo… Mengaku saja!" Perintah Ini jahil.

"Eh, Ino. Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja duluan. Aku akan menunggui pasienku sampai sadar dulu." Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ino menghela napas. "Ok kalau maumu begitu. Aku duluan ya? _Ja_."

"Ini tehnya Haruno-sama. Maaf kalau lama." Seorang OB berambut pirang meletakkan secangkir teh pesanan Sakura di hadapan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya, Deidara…"

OB itu tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Haruno-sama. Senang membantu Anda."

"Oh ya. Karena kemungkinan setelah pasienku itu…" Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Sasuke, "… sadar, dia akan minta pulang, tolong bilang pada Mang Hidan, nanti tolong antarkan dia dengan ambulance. Kebetulan dia tinggal bertetanggaan denganku."

"Baik. Nanti akan saya sampaikan. Saya mohon permisi dulu." Deidara undur diri.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Sudah jam 9 malam, berarti sudah 4 jam Sasuke belum juga sadar. Panasnya juga tidak turun-turun. Padahal kemarin dia sehat-sehat saja. Ya, apa boleh buat kalau sudah takdirnya?_ Batin Sakura.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura seruput teh hangat dalam cangkir keramik itu. Tak langsung ia habiskan. Ia sisakan setengah lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir itu di meja.

"Panas…" Sakura mendengar suara lirih Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Ia ambil handuk kecil yang ada pada dahi Sasuke, mencelupkannya pada baskom berisi air hangat, memerasnya, kemudian meletakkan kembali di atas dahi milik pemuda yang wajahnya memerah karena panas itu.

Sakura duduk di kursi yang tadi ia taruh. Lalu bertanya pada Sasuke. "Kenapa bisa jadi sakit begini? Apa kau salah makan? Kau membuatku khawatir saja." Sakura kemudian menunduk.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balasnya singkat.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, Sasuke. Kau jadi pasienku sekarang. Adalah tidak wajar kalau pasien tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dokter. Kau mau salah diberi obat, eh?" Cerocos Sakura.

Sasuke diam.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Butuh banyak kesabaran untuk menghadapi pasien sejenis itu. "Oh ya. Aku menunggumu sadar sebelum aku memeriksamu."

Sakura mengambil stetoskop lalu ia gantungkan di lehernya. Ia mulai memeriksa Sasuke. Ia letakkan alat itu pada dada kiri Sasuke dan mulai mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

"Hm… Jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali seperti orang yang habis dikejar-kejar anjing gila." Komentar Sakura.

"…"

Sakura kemudian melihat sekilas wajah Sasuke sebelum ia lanjutkan pemeriksaan selanjutnya. _Wajahnya tambah merah, apa panasnya naik lagi ya? _Batinnya.

Sakura lalu memastikan apakah panasnya bertambah atau tidak dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Sasuke. _Tidak, ah. Sama saja. Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja. _

Sasuke merasa sesak napas.

"Ok. Pemeriksaan darah." Sakura memasangkan alatnya pada lengan Sasuke kemudian ia memompa-mompa bagian yang yang menggelembung pada ujung alat itu. "100/60. Apa kau merasa pusing, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Sangat. Aku mau pulang." Sasuke hendak memaksakan diri untuk duduk tapi Sakura langsung menahan pundak Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar kalau jarak mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat.

"Kenapa terburu-buru begitu, eh? Santai saja. Kau pasti bawa mobil kan kemari? Mana kuncinya? Mobilmu biar dititipkan di sini saja. Kau akan diantar dengan ambulance bersamaku." Kata Sakura halus.

"Hn." Sasuke tak bisa menolak.

**b^^d**

_**Lighted Bloosom 38**_

"Terima kasih ya, Mang Hidan, sudah mau membopong Sasuke sampai ke kamarnya ini." Kata Sakura berterimakasih.

"Sama-sama, Non. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan mengantar-ngantar orang sakit, ya itu sih sudah jelas jadi tanggung jawab saya." Kata supir ambulance itu dengan sangat meyakinkan. "Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Kasihan anak istri saya yang sudah menunggu di rumah. Apalagi anak saya, dari tadi nelpon-nelpon terus." Jelas Mang Hidan dengan logatnya yang khas sambil mengacungkan _Blackberry_-nya agar Sakura percaya bahwa memang benar sedari tadi anak Mang Hidan. Terlihat dari daftar _Received Calls_ yang tertera pada ponselnya itu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Iya. Iya. Tanpa mengacungkan ponsel begitupun, aku sudah percaya kok." Sakura heran, apa sih pekerjaan Mang Hidan sampai-sampai bisa membeli ponsel yang 'wah' itu.

Setelah menyelimuti Sasuke, Sakura mengantar Mang Hidan sampai di pintu, sekalian menutup pintu. Setelah itu ia pergi ke kamar Sasuke.

"Kau belum makan dari tadi. Aku akan buatkan bubur. Kau mau ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak sempat membeli bahan makanan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tenang saja. Di tempatku sepertinya ada. Aku ambil dulu ya?"

Sakura pergi ke mengambil bahan-bahannya di kulkas miliknya kemudian langsung menuju dapur Sasuke untuk mengolahnya menjadi bubur. Dalam waktu kurang lebih setengah jam, bubur sudah siap santap. Sakura membawanya ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sudah jadi. Ayo makan!" Seru Sakura saat baru memasuki kamar serba biru milik Sasuke.

Dari tempat tidurnya, indra penciuman Sasuke menangkap aroma yang menggugah selera.

Sakura lalu duduk di tempat tidur Sasuke karena ia tak menemukan ada kursi di kamar itu. Ia menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur itu di meja lampu di sebelah ranjang Sasuke sebelum ia membantu Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Aaaa…" Sakura mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk membuka mulutnya sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur padanya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Lembut." Komentar Sasuke hemat kata.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu sekali ya, Sasuke? Tentu saja lembut. Ini kan bubur. Kalau tidak lembut namanya batu. Buburku enak kan? Dihabiskan ya?"

"Hn."

Sesendok demi sesendok Sasuke melahap bubur paling enak yang pernah ia rasakan buatan Sakura sampai tak terasa sudah suapan yang terakhir.

"Nah, ini yang terakhir." Sakura senang karena pasiennya itu makan dengan lahap. Ia heran, padahal kalau orang sakit kan biasanya nafsu makannya berkurang. Namun, pada suapan terakhirnya itu, Sakura kurang hati-hati yang menyebabkan tertinggalnya sedikit bubur di samping bibir Sasuke. Ia lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar mencari satu benda, tissue. Ia temukan tissue tersebut di meja dekat lemari.

"Sebentar ya?" Sakura lalu mengambil tissue itu kemudian kembali duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Maaf ya membuatmu belepotan." Tangan lembut Sakura perlahan menyeka sisa bubur yang tertinggal itu. Sasuke terlihat pasrah diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh Sakura saat itu.

Sakura, tiba-tiba seolah tak bisa bernapas, merasakan sepasang tangan milik pemuda itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Terlebih saat pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya. Sebuah pelukan erat seolah tak mau kehilangan. Sakura merasakan panasnya kepala Sasuke di pundaknya.

"Sa-sasuke…"

Sakura bisa saja mendorong tubuh lemah Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya itu. Namun, otaknya tak memerintahkan itu. Seperti ada yang mengaba-aba, kedua tangannya melingkar pada leher Sasuke dan balas memeluknya.

"_Odaiji ni_, Sasuke." Ujarnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. _Emerald_ bertemu _onyx_. Mereka saling memandang. Deru napas Sasuke semakin bisa dirasakan Sakura seiring dengan hilangnya detik-detik waktu. Sasuke terus mendekati Sakura. Sakura yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat itu, memilih untuk diam saja. Sampai-sampai warna merah yang menghiasi wajahnya sudah tak terdefinisikan lagi warna merah macam apa itu. Sedikit lagi, sangat sedikit lagi, bibir mereka saling melumat Sakura langsung berdiri membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke merasa agak sedikit terkejut menyadari hal yang seharusnya tak seorang pasien lakukan pada dokter yang dengan tulus merawatnya.

"Sasuke! _Hitotsuyou na koto wa hitotsu dake da_!" Seru Sakura tegas, berusaha menampakkan wibawanya. Padahal sudah sangat kelihatan Sakura sedang 'sedikit' salah tingkah.

"_Nani_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"_Takusan yasumite kudasai_!"

"_Hai_!" Seru Sasuke.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Eeeehhhh???!!"

"Hn?"

"Ekspresimu tadi yang terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang model kau dan Gaara. Eh?" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Nggg… Aku akan di luar saja. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku. _Oyasuminasai_, Sasuke."

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia bersandar pada pintu kamar Sasuke yang baru saja ia tutup. Matanya terpejam. Memori tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi berkelebat memenuhi ruang pikirannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang sampai terasa ke ulu hati. Tapi, di samping itu ia merasa… senang? Ia memegangi kepalanya kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_Nande yo_?"

Sakura lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa. "_Ah!_ _Tsukareta_…"

Setelah matanya terpejam beberapa saat (hanya terpejam, tak sampai tertidur), dari sofa itu, Sakura melihat-lihat benda apa saja yang ada di ruangan di mana ia berada sekarang. Tak ada yang spesial. Tak ada hiasan apapun pada dinding di ruangan itu kecuali jam dinding. Kemudian, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sesuatu yang ditutupi kain berwarna putih di ujung sana. Penasaran, ia mendekatinya dan menyingkap kain itu. Sebuah etalase rupanya. Sebuah etalase kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat miniature sebuah komplek perumahan yang belum sempurna, baru setengah jadi.

Sakura menatap tak percaya. "Eh? Ini kan…"

**~Tsudzuku~**

_Totemo atsui desu ne : Panas banget ya_

_Nande/Nande yo? : Kenapa?_

_Doko dayo_?: Di mana?

_Hayaku kaerimashou : Ayo cepat pulang  
_

_kono hito wa totemo kawaii desu ne : Orang ini cute banget ya_

_Odaiji ni : Moga cepet sembuh, jaga kesehatan_

_Hitotsuyou na koto wa hitotsu dake da : Yang diperlukan hanyalah satu hal_

_Nani : Apa_

_Takusan : Banyak_

_Oyasumite kudasai : Beristirahatlah  
_

_Tsukareta : (bentuk kamus : tsukareru) Capek_

* * *

*krik krik krik*

Seneng deh akhirnya fic ini update. Hehe. Akhir pekan memang menyenangkan! Refreshing bentar dari tugas-tugas dari dosen+senior (temen2 sekelas : eh anak kecil! ga usah sok-soak-an jadi mahasiswi deh. Hika : *hiks!*emang susah klo punya baby face...) Maaf ya kawan2 kalo ga puas.

*krik krik krik*

Sebenernya masih ada yang ngeganjel di hati Hika setelah menyelesaikan chapter ini. Yang di KMR Centre tuh. Hika masih rada-rada ga mudeng gimana cara seorang dokter nanganin pasien. Menurut pengalaman Hika sih gitu. Ah! Maklumi saja ya, Hika bukan anak kedokteran. Hika anak teknik. Yeah! Hidup teknik! Kalo di kedokteran bakal ngukur-ngukur suhu badan orang, di jurusan teknik yang Hika pilih sih bakal ngukur-ngukur tanah. Jurusan teknik apa coba? *nggak penting banget* Udah beda banget kan?

*krik krik krik*

Mau nanya nih. Mau pada milih endingnya kayak gimana pairingnya? GaaSaku-kah? Atau SasuSaku? Atau malah nggak dua-duanya? Hika masih bingung mau dibawa ke mana. Hiks! Ow ya. Ga tahu kenapa, Hika pengen ini Fic tamat di chapter 9. Hehe. Mungkin karena Hika suka angka 9. Yeah.. Jadi balik lagi ke yang tadi. GaaSaku? SasuSaku? Nggak dua-duanya? Tentukan pilihanmu..... sekarang! *itung2 bantuin Hika* *dicelupin ke mulut hiu*****

**REVIEW??**

Arigatou gozaimashita ne,

Hikari-chan ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour!_

_Hello… Hello…_

_Lama tak jumpa yah.. Gomen ne.. Pasti kalian udah pada nggak sabar kan ngebaca gimana kelanjutannya fic ini. *digigit*_

_Sebelumnya, makasih ya buat yang udah ngeripiu chapter2 kemarin. _

_Yak! _

_Inilah chapter 8. Selamat membaca… ^^_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

_**Lighted Bloosom 38**_

Sakura menatap tak percaya. "Eh? Ini kan..."

Sakura mengenali miniatur dua rumah yang ada di dalam etalase kaca di depannya itu. Terutama rumah berwarna cokelat muda itu. Seperti rumahnya. Sakura semakin yakin kalau rumah coklat itu rumahnya yang terletak di Ame City setelah melihat sebuah lingkaran putih tergantung di depan pintu miniatur rumah cokelat itu. Tak jauh di dekat rumah cokelat itu ada rumah berwarna biru muda.

"Ini kan rumah kosong itu. Kenapa Sasuke hanya memberi warna pada rumahku dan rumah kosong itu sedangkan yang lainnya hanya berwarna putih?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Eh? Lambang ini, rasanya pernah lihat, tapi di mana ya?" Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah lihat sebuah lambang seperti kipas berwarna merah putih itu. Tak ada yang dia ingat sayangnya.

Sakura merendahkan kepalanya untuk bisa lebih mengamati miniatur-miniatur rumah di depannya itu. Sapuan matanya terhenti ketika ia menemukan secarik kertas.

_UchiHAruno_

Begitulah tulisan yang tersurat pada secarik kertas itu.

'_Eh? UchiHAruno? Uchiha dan Haruno maksudnya? Memangnya keluargaku ada hubungan apa dengan keluarga Uchiha? Oh ya, bukannya Sasuke juga Uchiha?'_ Sakura terus menganalisis dalam hati berharap menyadari sesuatu.

"Uchiha. Haruno. Uchiha. Haruno. Uchiha. Haruno. Uchiha. Haruno. Uchiha. Haruno. Uchi~"

_Cetarrr!!!_

Bagaikan kilat yang menyambar tepat di belakang dokter muda berambut merah muda itu. Ia merasa lehernya seperti dicekik setelah terus mengulangi kata 'Uchiha' dan 'Haruno' itu. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Raut wajahnya berubah, berharap apa yang dipikirkannya salah.

"Sa-ku-ra…" Spontan ia kembali menutup etalase kaca itu dengan penutupnya yang sedari tadi masih ia genggam ketika ia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Se-sebentar, Sasuke." Ia agak panik.

'_Sasuke, kau… Nii-chan?'_

Sakura segera melangkah ke kamar Sasuke. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan dan terlihat seorang pemuda di depannya itu terduduk di atas kasur. Keringat membuatnya terlihat basah kuyup.

"Sasuke?"

"Haus." Celetuk pemuda yang rambutnya tengah acak-acakan seraya memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Masih terasa nyut-nyutan di kepalannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali."

Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan membawa segelas air mineral yang diambilnya dari dapur.

"Ini." Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Cegah Sasuke ketika Sakura akan meminumkan air itu padanya.

"_Gomen._" Sakura merasa bersalah.

Ditaruhnya gelas tersebut di meja setelah Sasuke meminum setengahnya oleh Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Sudah lebih baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"_Sokka…_(_I see._)_"_ Gumam Sakura seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke kembali menarik _bed cover_-nya untuk menutupi badannya. Badannya berbalik sehingga ia membelakangi Sakura.

"Aku sudah baikan. Kau mau pulang atau tetap di sini, terserah." Kata Sasuke kemudian. Mata _onyx_ lelaki itu perlahan mengatup kembali.

"Sasuke, apa pendapatmu tentang Ame?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"…"

"_A,_ _gomen_. Kau pasti sudah tidur."

"Hanya sebuah kota kecil yang sering hujan." Sakura mendengar kembali suara Sasuke ketika ia akan meninggalkan kamar itu. "Tempat yang menyenangkan karena Ame adalah tempat pertama kali aku melihat…" Kata-kata Sasuke menggantung.

Sakura berbalik. "Melihat?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Sesaat kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengkuran yang berasal dari pemuda yang terlelap di atas kasurnya. Sakura tersenyum dan keluar. _'Nii-chan… Maaf aku baru sadar… Yah… Walaupun aku masih ragu Sasuke itu Niichan atau bukan.'_

-

'_Nee.. Sakura, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Ame? Apa kau sudah melihatnya? Maaf tak memberi tahumu. Tanpa kuberi tahu, kau pasti akan ingat bukan?'_

-

"Sasuke!!!!!!" Seorang pria berambut panjang langsung berteriak memanggil Sasuke setelah membuka pintu dengan panik. Ia datang bersama seorang perempuan berambut biru yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah datang ke sana.

Sakura yang semalam tertidur di atas sofa langsung bangun karena teriakan tadi. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya. "Pagi-pagi sudah berisik. Siapa sih?" Sakura lalu meregangkan badannya.

"Kau ada di dalam sayang?" Giliran perempuan berambut biru itu yang angkat bicara.

"Sudah kuduga. Pasti dia masih tidur. Dasar pemalas." Komentar pria berambut panjang.

"Eh?" Sakura mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia bukan berada di ruangannya, melainkan masih ada di apartemen Sasuke.

"Astaga! Semalam aku lupa mengunci pintu!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Derap langkah kaki semakin jelas terdengar olehnya. "Sasuke? Kau kah itu?"

Sesaat kemudian lelaki yang baru saja masuk itu muncul di hadapan Sakura. Sakura terkesiap.

"Kau…" Lelaki itu menunjuk Sakura.

"_A-ano…_" Entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit merasa takut akan kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Eh? Kau tetangga Sasuke kan?" Perempuan berambut biru menyembul dari belakang lelaki tadi.

Sakura tidak asing dengan perempuan itu. _'Dia kan yang waktu itu…'_

"Sedang apa kau di tempat Sasuke, em?" Interogasi perempuan itu.

"A-aku…"

"Konan-chan... Kau membuatnya takut." Lelaki itu menepuk lembut perempuan yang sudah diketahui kalau namanya adalah Konan. Konan cemberut. "Kau pasti Sakura. Iya kan?" Tanya lelaki itu ramah seraya tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku Itachi. Kakaknya Sasuke. Oh, ya. Perkenalkan, ini Konan-chan, tunanganku. Sasuke sering membicarakan tentang seorang gadis berambut merah muda lho… Ya. Tentangmu."

Sakura tersipu malu.

Konan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura meraihnya. "Yang kemarin-kemarin aku cuma mampir kok. Jadi tenang saja ya Sakura-chan…" Konan mengedipkan matanya sekali pada Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Apa adikku baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir, makanya pagi-pagi aku kemari." Tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Dia sakit. Tapi tenang saja. Sekarang pasti dia sudah baikkan kok. Aku sudah memberinya obat semalam." Terang Sakura.

"Wah. Jadi kau yang mengurusinya? Dasar Sasuke, merepotkan orang saja." Komentar Itachi.

"Tidak merepotkan kok." Elak Sakura.

Itachi dan Konan saling berpandangan lalu saling melempar senyum yang Sakura tak bisa mendefinisikan senyuman mereka itu.

"Calon adik ipar yang baik!" Seru Konan lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Konan. _Blushing._

"Ahahahaha…" Itachi tertawa. "Sudah jangan mengganggu Sakura-chan, Konan-chan. Tapi… Kau tahu Sakura-chan? Adikku itu paling malas lho kalau soal perempuan. Padahal banyak sekali yang mendekatinya, tapi dia malah acuh tak acuh. Makanya aku heran ketika mendengar kalau dia sedang dekat dengan perempuan. Jangan-jangan kau memang akan dijadikan istrinya." Itachi mengakhiri perkatannya dengan ledakkan tawa yang membuat Sakura semakin _blushing_ dan menggarami -salting-.

"Itachi-nii terlalu berlebihan. Aku dan Sasuke cuma teman kok." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Itachi juga Konan bahwa tak ada hubungan khusus diantara dia dan Sasuke.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Itachi jahil.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Hehehe…"

"Ano… Kalau Itachi-nii dan Konan-nee ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke, lihat saja di kamarnya. Aku pulang dulu ya? Ada yang harus kukerjakan." Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia merasa sudah tidak punya muka lagi di hadapan mereka setelah didesak seperti itu.

Mata Itachi mengantarkan kepergian Sakura. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap punggung gadis Haruno sampai ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

'_Walau Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan tentangmu sekalipun aku sudah tahu kalau kau itu Sakura. Sa-chan, em?'_

-

_FLASHBACK_

"_Nii-san_, pokoknya aku tidak mau pindah!" Pinta anak lelaki berumur 5 tahunan itu.

"Kita harus menurut pada _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ kalau tidak ingin dimarahi." Nasihat sang kakak.

"Tapi…" Mata adiknya yang sama _onyx_-nya dengan kakaknya itu sudah berkaca-kaca hampir menumpahkan air mata yang sudah bertengger manis di sudut matanya.

"Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis!" Seru sang kakak.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pindah! Aku masih ingin bermain dengan adik kecil berambut aneh itu!" Anak laki-laki itu lalu pergi dengan membanting pintu padahal di luar sedang hujan deras.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?!"

_BACKFLASH_

-

"Hei!" Tepukan dari perempuan berambut biru itu sukses membawa kembali Itachi ke dunia nyata. "Kau kenapa, sayang? Kok melamun sih?" Tanyanya sambil menggelayut di lengan Itachi.

"Ah. Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok." Itachi mencubit gemas hidung tunangannya itu.

"Jadi ke kamar Sasuke tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Kakak macam apa yang tidak mau menjenguk adik semata wayangnya yang sedang sakit?"

-

_**Lighted Bloosom 33**_

Sakura bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke KMC seperti biasa. Ia tengah mengeringkan rambut merah mudanya itu dengan handuk berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu. Digerakkan langkahnya itu menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat yang biasa ia minum setiap pagi.

"Minum teh di pagi hari memang menyegarkan." Komentar Sakura di ruangan kerjanya.

Ditaruhnya cangkir itu di atas meja dan tangannya mulai mencari-cari kotak yang dikirim oleh ibunya beberapa waktu lalu. (Ingat kan? Yang di chapter awal…)

Dikeluarkannya benda yang sudah tersimpan lama di dalam kotak itu di laci. Ia tersenyum.

Sebuah kalung berliontin unik yang memancarkan sedikit cahaya merah muda itu kini berada genggamannya. Bentuknya seperti bulan sabit namun ada sesuatu yang memanjang di salah satu ujungnya. Sakura malah membayangkan kalau itu adalah sebuah senjata seperti sabit atau mungkin celurit.

"Eh? Rasanya waktu kubuka yang pertama kali, tidak bercahaya." Dibawanya benda itu ke tempat yang lebih terang. "Redup."

Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa liontin berwarna bening yang berbentuk aneh itu akan menyala di tempat yang gelap. Mungkin ada kandungan fosfor di dalamnya, pikirnya.

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Nii-chan_kah yang memberikan ini lewat ibu? Baiklah, mungkin aku harus memakainya. Kalau benar Sasuke adalah _Nii-chan_, setidaknya raut wajahnya akan sedikit melihat ini. Yah. Walaupun aku ragu kalau Sasuke adalah Nii-chan karena aku benar-benar lupa ciri-ciri _Nii-chan_. Apa sampai sebegini parahnya aku setelah mengalami demam yang sangat tinggi saat umur 3 tahun? Apa benar demam tinggi di masa kecil dapat menyebabkan lupa?

Kalau aku lupa, kenapa aku malah berpikir kalau Sasuke itu _Nii-chan_? Karena aku melihat miniatur itukah? Dulu memang aku pernah mendengar dari Ibu bahwa rumah kosong yang tak jauh dari rumahku itu dulu dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga. Salah satu anak yang umurnya tak jauh beda, hanya 2 tahunan, di keluarga itu, katanya suka sekali mengisengiku sampai-sampai aku terus menangis. Tapi Ibu tidak pernah bercerita kalau yang menghuni rumah itu adalah Uchiha.

Ah! Aku sama sekali tidak ingat.

Tapi kalau memang anak itu suka membuatku menangis, kenapa tanda di akhir surat adalah teman kecil? Yang memanggil seperti itu dari dulu kan Gaara.

Jadi sebenarnya yang memberikan kalung ini siapa? Sasuke atau Gaara?

Masalahnya, Gaara juga pernah bilang kalau dia pernah tinggal di komplek perumahanku di Ame itu.

_**Sakura's POV end**_

-

_**KMC**_

Siang itu pemuda berambut merah itu ada perlu dengan Tsunade di KMC. Entah apa perlunya siang itu, yang jelas kalau Gaara menemui Tsunade, biasanya pasti ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Tim Forensik di Kepolisian Konoha.

"Sakura… Pangeranmu datang tuh." Ino muncul begitu saja dari balik pintu ruangan Sakura.

"Sasuke maksudmu?" Nama Sasuke terlontar dari mulut Sakura yang sedang serius di depan laptopnya. Intinya, ia tak begitu memerhatikan Ino.

Ino mendekati Sakura. "Memangnya aku pernah menyebut Sasuke dengan inisial Pangeran ya?" Ino menyenggol-nyenggol Sakura dengan sikutnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino.

Ino tertawa. "Wah. Wah. Sudah pindah ke lain hati nih ceritanya… Biasanya kau langsung 'ngeh' kalau yang kusebut Pangeranmu itu pasti Gaara."

"Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa? Gaara kan?" Wajah Sakura jadi seperti orang bodoh.

"Tadi kau bilang Sasuke lho…" Beritahu Ino yang membuat wajah Sakura terasa menghangat.

Ino tertawa.

Tak mau wajahnya dilihat oleh sahabatnya itu, Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke laptop.

"Kalau kau ke sini untuk mengangguku, lebih baik pergi sana. Hush. Hush." Sakura berlagak seperti mengusir ayam.

"Jahatnyaaa…" Ino menggembungkan pipinya. "Hei! Aku baru melihat kalungmu. Baru?"

"Sudah lama. Tak pernah kupakai." Jawab Sakura malas.

"Lucu juga, di mana kau membelinya?"

"Pemberian."

"Dari?"

"Teman kecilku." Jawab Sakura seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Gaara, eh?"

-

"Coba lihat ini!" Gaara menaruh sebuah koran di meja kerja dokter muda yang matanya sama hijau dengannya yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat di depan laptopnya itu.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara. Terlihat jelas kalau saat itu Sakura memang sedang benar-benar fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan dengan laptopnya itu.

"Kau belum baca berita hari ini kan?" Tanya Gaara.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Lalu?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Makanya aku bilang baca…" Gaara melipat tangan di depan dada bidangnya.

Sakura mulai membaca berita yang ada di halaman utama.

_Seorang Gadis Muda Tega Membunuh Seluruh Anggota Keluarganya_

"Eh????" Sakura terkesiap sambil menunjuk gambar hitam putih pelaku pembunuhan di koran itu lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Ini kan… Matsuri, eh?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Yah… Memang begitu."

"Aku turut bersedih, Gaara. Tapi kenapa Matsuri tega sekali melakukan hal itu? Pasti ini salah paham." Sakura masih tak percaya akan berita yang baru saja diketahuinya itu.

"Seorang psikiater bilang bahwa dia mengalami depresi." Jelas Gaara.

"Pertanyaannya, motif di balik pembunuhan itu, apa?"

"Setelah kematian ibunya, Matsuri mengalami depresi. Para tetangganya bilang kalau dia itu anak yang baik, santun, dan penurut. Pembantu keluarga selama puluhan yang baru dipecat dua bulan yang lalu juga bilang begitu. Tapi, menurut Shioka-san, pembantunya itu, Matsuri sering mengeluh kalau sejak ibunya meninggal, perlakuan seluruh anggota keluarga jadi berbeda. Matsuri merasa dikucilkan. Padahal, sepengamatan Shioka-san tidak begitu. Selama ini memang yang sangat terlihat perhatian pada Matsuri adalah Nyonya Inuzuka. Shioka-san kan sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Inuzuka, pastilah dia mengetahui gerak-gerik keluarga Inuzuka, watak-wataknya, dan bahkan rahasia keluarga Inuzuka." Gaara menarik kursi dan duduk didepan Sakura.

Sakura yang menatap Gaara dengan penuh antusias, membuat Gaara merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang.

'_Tenanglah…'_

"Lalu, apa pembunuhan itu ada hubungannya dengan rahasia itu?" Sakura menaruh kedua sikutnya di atas meja lalu menopangkan dagu pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Menurut Shioka-san juga, mungkin Matsuri mengetahui rahasia itu dengan tidak sengaja dan Matsuri merasa terpukul karena pada akhirnya ia hanyalah anak angkat. Dulu katanya, yang meminta Matsuri diangkat jadi anak adalah Nyonya Inuzuka. Dia punya seorang teman yang ternyata adalah seorang PSK, temannya itu melahirkan Matsuri dan memberikannya pada Nyonya Inuzuka. Nyonya Inuzuka yang saat itu sedang dirundung duka karena baru saja keguguran menerimanya dengan senang juga merasa kasihan pada Matsuri. Daripada ditelantarkan atau dibuang, katanya. Lalu terjadilah pertengkaran hebat saat itu antara Tuan dan Nyonya Inuzuka. Tuan Inuzuka tidak sudi mengangkat anak dari hasil pelacuran. Saking kesalnya, dia pun sampai tega menampar istrinya." Beritahu Gaara panjang lebar.

"Hei! Bukankah aneh jika tiba-tiba memecat Shioka-san yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Inuzuka? Apa Shioka-san dipecat tak lama setelah Nyonya Inuzuka meninggal?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya. Kau benar. Shioka-san dipecat 13 hari setelah pemakaman Nyonya Inuzuka. Shioka-san bilang, ini demi terjaganya rahasia itu karena yang mengetahui rahasia ini adalah Shioka-san, Tuan dan Nyonya Inuzuka. Dan kau tahu? Nyonya Inuzuka tidak mengalami sakit apapun sebelum meninggal. Tapi sebelum meninggal Nyonya Inuzuka bertengkar lagi dengan Tuan Inuzuka yang meminta Matsuri dikembalikan saja pada keluarga aslinya."

"Dan saat itu Matsuri tak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran itu dan dia merasa sakit hati. Terlebih setelah itu Nyonya Inuzuka meninggal dan Matsuri menyalahkan Tuan Inuzuka sebagai penyebab kematian Nyonya Inuzuka. Dan sakit hatinya bertambah ketika Shioka-san dipecat?" Tebak Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tadi kan kau bilang, Matsuri pernah bercerita pada Shioka-san kalau dia merasa dikucilkan. Yang kubayangkan sih, Shioka-san itu jadi tempat curhatnya Matsuri. Ya, orang terdekat setelah ibunya di keluarga itu." Sakura menyampaikan alasannya.

"Memang benar seperti itu. Intinya ya semacam balas dendam. Dan hal mengenaskan yang terjadi pada Matsuri adalah…" Gaara menghela napas pelan.

"Adalah?" Sakura penasaran.

"Dia jadi seperti orang yang sakit jiwa." Tutur Gaara kemudian.

"A~" Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa prihatin. "Padahal cantik begitu…"

Sakura lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki berambut merah di depannya itu. "Sayang ya. Giliran kau dekat dengan perempuan cantik, eh ternyata dia malah seperti itu…"

Sakura agak tersentak ketika Gaara menyingkirkan tangannya, "Sudah kubilang kan kalau antara aku dan Matsuri itu tidak ada apa-apa? Jadi, jangan repot-repot mengasihaniku." Gaara langsung keluar dengan membanting pintu.

"Hei!" Panggilan Sakura tak berhasil mencegah Gaara pergi.

"Kenapa sih? Apa aku salah bicara, eh?" Sakura kesal namun ia tetap tinggal di tempatnya karena sepengetahuannya, Gaara tidak akan tahan lama-lama seperti itu.

-

_**Malam hari, Lighted Bloosom**_

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah dia berendam air panas untuk merilekskan diri dari kepenatan dan kelelahan seharian itu. Dikencangkannya ikatan tali pada handuk putih yang bermodel kimono itu lalu dibukanya balutan handuk yang menutupi rambutnya yang masih basah itu.

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da**_

Lagu _'Sen no Yoru wo Koete'_ mengalun dari ponsel Sakura. Telepon. Segera Sakura menggerakkan kakinya untuk segera melangkah ke sumber suara.

Sakura menekan tombol _'Answer'_. _Klik!_

Baru saja ia akan mengucapkan _'moshi-moshi'_, ia mendengar suara seorang pria berteriak padanya.

"Sakura! Segera kembali ke Ame se.. ka.. rang!!!!" Suara teriakan itu terdengar terputus-putus dan tidak jelas karena terdengar berisik sekali seperti sedang hujan badai.

"Suaramu tidak jelas." Protes Sakura.

"Cepat kembali ke Ame sekarang!!!! Ibumu membutuhkanmu sekarang juga. Dia kritis!!!"

"Eh?" Sakura seperti mendapat serangan jantung mendadak.

"Hei! Kenapa diam saja?! Kau dengar yang tadi kan?! Ke Ame, seka~ Tut… tut… tut…" Telepon tiba-tiba terputus.

Ponsel Sakura meluncur jatuh bebas ke lantai sedangkan pemiliknya segera berlari keluar sambil menangis, ia takut kalau terjadi yang tidak-tidak pada ibunya terlebih ibunya itu memang sudah lama sakit-sakitan.

Diketuknya pintu yang terletak tepat di depan apartemennya itu dengan penuh kepanikan.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!!!! Ini darurat!! Sasuke!! Kalau kau ada di dalam sekarang juga buka pintunya!" Jerit Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Eh?" Lelaki yang belum sembuh benar itu tercengang ketika gadis yang menyebabkan keributan di malam hari itu tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Sasuke… Tolong aku…" Suara Sakura terdengar lirih.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura lalu kedua tangannya memegangi kedua bahu Sakura. "Hei! Kau kenapa? Tenanglah sedikit, Sakura.." Pinta Sasuke.

"A-ame. Ame." Kata Sakura sesenggukan.

"Ame?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Antar aku ke Ame, sekarang. Ibuku…" Tangis Sakura pecah.

Sasuke yang bingung harus bagaimana berkata, "Baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini. Kuambil kunci mobil dulu."

"…" Sakura hanya diam dalam tangisnya.

Sasuke kembali seraya memakai jaketnya dan menggenggam kunci mobil di tangannya. Ia melihat Sakura yang masih berbalut handuk itu berdiri di pintu, seketika itu dirasakan wajahnya memanas. _'Ah! Gawat! Ternyata aku memang belum sembuh dari demam'_

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke malah diam saja bertanya, "Hei! Jadi mengantarku tidak?"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Ia mengangguk. "Tentu. Tapi… Errr… Jangan bilang kau akan pergi dengan berpakaian seperti itu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Warna kemerahan merona samar di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura baru menyadari kalau dia masih memakai handuk. Warna merah di wajahnya karena tangisannya tadi semakin menjadi. "_A, gomen._ Tunggu sebentar kalau begitu."

"Hn."

**~Tsudzuku~

* * *

**

_Haduuh… Ibunya Saku kenapa tuh?_

_Oh ya, di sini udah Hika selesein tentang Matsuri dan Konan. Jadi, udah pada jelas kan tentang mereka? Hihihi…_

_Menurut schedule, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir._

_Nanti bakal dijelasin siapa Sasuke dan siapa Gaara._

_*spoiler?*_

_Namun, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Hika berubah pikiran. *plin plan*_

_Terima kasih buat semua yang udah ngikutin sampai sejauh ini._

_Terutama bagi yang suka ngasih review, kalian membuat Hika jadi semangat! _

_I'm waiting for your review again... ^^  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Maaf menunggu sangat lama... Silakan membaca kelanjutannya! ^^**

* * *

  
**

**TEMAN KECILKU**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Akabara Hikari

Chapter 9

_The Pieces of Flashback_

**OoO**_  
_

_**Perjalanan ke Ame**_

Hujan deras yang sesekali disusul bunyi petir yang menggelegar belum kunjung mereda sejak mereka berdua berangkat menuju Ame dengan menggunakan BMW silver itu. Di jalanan yang menanjak itu, berkali-kali Sasuke membunyikan klakson mobilnya itu karena beberapa kali ada mobil yang hampir menabraknya dari arah yang berlawanan. Kondisi jalan tol sewaktu itu menjadi sangat licin dan lampu-lampu yang penerang jalan tidak lagi berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya karena sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, petir menyambar kabel listrik yang mengakibatkan beberapa wilayah Konoha pinggiran mengalami mati listrik.

Sasuke melirik khawatir pada gadis berambut _bubble gum_ di sampingnya yang kini tengah melihat ke arah luar sembari sesenggukan. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka sejak naik. Kemudian, Sasuke menghela napas.

"Ne, Sa-chan. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi kumohon, katakanlah sesuatu dan berhentilah menangis."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

**OoO**_  
_

_Flashback_

"Ibu, apa kabar? Maaf aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk jadi tidak sempat menelepon." Ada perasaan bersalah menyengat hari gadis itu.

"_Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan, anakku Sakura sayang... Karena Dia selalu memberi Ibu kesehatan. Kabarmu sendiri bagaimana nak? Oh ya, kau baru menelepon ibu. Apa kau baru membuka kadonya, hm?"_ Suara Ibu Sakura terdengar agak berat di telepon.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Ah, ibu tahu saja. Ibu... sebenarnya 'teman kecil'-ku ini siapa? Aku kok tidak ingat?"

Terdengar tawa Ibu Sakura sejenak.

"Ah, Ibu.. Kenapa malah tertawa?" Putri tunggal itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Hm... Sepertinya dokter memang benar. Karena waktu kecil kau pernah demam tinggi dan kau anak yang sangat hiperaktif sehingga waktu itu kau malah terjatuh dan akhirnya koma seminggu, kau jadi kehilangan sedikit memori otak."_ Ibu Sakura mengingat kembali kejadian yang pernah menimpa Sakura ketika masih berumur 4 tahun. _"Baiklah, Ibu beri petunjuk. Ingat cerita Ibu tentang keluarga yang pernah tinggal di rumah kosong dekat rumah?"_

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya, Bu. Yang Ibu ceritakan bahwa keluarga itu terdiri dari sepasang suami istri yang mempunyai dua anak laki-laki. Yang kecil selisih 2 tahun lebih tua dariku dan yang besar selisih lebih tua 7 tahun dariku. Mereka berdua suka mengajakku bermain saat itu. Bagian mana yang Ibu maksud petunjuk?" Sakura masih bingung.

"_Masa kau tidak sadar, Nak?"_

"Ah! Iya. Iya. Ng, kalau hubungannya dengan surat, maksud ibu yang mengirimi surat itu adalah Sang Adik?" Tebak Sakura sekenanya.

(Di seberang sana...)

"Nyonya, waktunya minum obat..." Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung mengantarkan beberapa pil obat dan secangkir teh hangat pada Riyouna, Ibu Sakura.

"_Ibu, apa itu suara Kakashi?" _Tanya Sakura dari seberang sana.

"Kau benar, Nak. Ya, Kakashi taruh sebentar di meja. Akan kuminum setelah selesai mengorol dengan putriku yang cantik." Riyouna tersenyum sambil menunjuk gagang telepon yang sedang dipegangnya.

"_Sejak kapan Ibu minum obat? Harus diingatkan Kakashi berarti itu obat yang harus diminum teratur kan? Apa ada yang tidak Ibu beritahu padaku?" Sakura penasaran sekaligus khawatir jika terjadi hal buruk pada ibunya itu._

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir." Sebisa mungkin Riyouna berbicara dengan tenang. "Oh ya, Nak. Ibu pikir kalung itu tidak seperti itu bentuknya. Ada pasangannya. Ya, kau tahulah. Mungkin itu yang akan menjadi penyambung kalian kelak."

"_Aku tidak mengerti, Bu."_

"Perjodohan." Jelas Riyouna singkat.

"A-apa?" Dari nada bicaranya, Sakura ingin penjelasan yang lebih detail.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Riyouna terbatuk-batuk.

"_Ibu!"_

Kakashi bergegas memberikan saputangan pada Riyouna. "Nyonya, saya harap Anda tidak terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Uhuk!" Cairan berwarna merah itu membasahi tangan Riyouna yang dipakai untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Tanpa diminta, Kakashi meraih gagang telepon sementara Riyouna membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu.

"Maaf, Nona. Sekarang waktunya Nyonya istirahat. Jika masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan disambung lain waktu saja ya?" Kakashi melirik ke arah Riyouna.

"Tapi Kakashi..." Suara Riyouna terdengar parau.

"_Ng.. Baiklah. Kakashi, tolong sampaikan pada Ibu agar Ibu selalu menjaga kesehatan. Jika perlu pemeriksaan, hubungi aku saja."_

"Baiklah Nona. Nanti akan saya sampaikan."

(Kembali ke tempat Sakura)

'_Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ibu?'_ Batin Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel Sakura bergetar

**From : Okaasan**

**Tidak usah khawatir ya Sakura-chan.**

**Ibu baik-baik saja.**

_Flashback end_

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan mengajak Sakura bicara. Toh, percuma saja, pikirnya. Kini, ia lebih memfokuskan pikirannya untuk menyetir.

**OoO**_  
_

_Flashback_

"Sasuke! Ayo cepat naik!" Teriak anak lelaki yang berumur lebih tua dari yang dipanggil.

Anak itu, Sasuke, malah sengaja melama-lamakan diri di dalam rumah sementara kakak, ibu, dan ayahnya sudah di luar menunggunya keluar. Ia benar-benar tidak mau meninggalkan rumah bercat putih di daerah bercurah hujan cukup tinggi itu.

"Aku hanya ingin di sini, _Nii-chan_."

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit mereka menunggu. Tinggal sang kakak yang belum masuk ke mobil. Pria dewasa itu, dengan mata teduh menengok pada istrinya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sang istri mengangguk, mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. "Baiklah, Fugaku-kun."

Ibu berhati lembut itu lalu turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah menjemput anak bungsunya itu.

"Sasu-chan, ayo dengar ibu, Nak." Dia membelai lembut rambut anaknya itu.

Sasuke duduk bersila di hadapan ibunya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ibu... Kenapa sih kita harus pindah? Padahal Sasuke kan sudah betah di sini." Sasuke masih saja tidak terima kalau dia harus pindah.

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut. "Kita pindah ke sini awalnya karena ayahmu dipindahkerjakan. Sekarang kita harus kembali ke Oto. Selain itu, ada keluarga lagi yang akan menempati rumah ini, Nak. Kalau kita tidak segera meninggalkan tempat ini, lalu bagaimana nasibnya keluarga itu? Nanti mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal." Jelasnya perlahan.

Setelah mencerna perkataan ibunya, hati Sasuke kecil mulai luluh. "Apa benar begitu, Bu?"

Sang Ibu mengangguk. "Kau tahu, Sasu-chan? Keluarga yang mau menempati rumah ini nanti, mirip dengan keluarga kita lho. Mereka ada empat orang. Ayah, ibu dan dua orang anak laki-laki. Kabarnya yang bungsu sebaya denganmu sedang yang sulung sama dengan kakakmu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu semua akan baik-baik saja!" Senyum terkembang di wajah anak yang masih polos itu.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya sang ibu yang sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi anaknya yang kontras dengan sebelumnya.

"Maksudku, kalaupun aku pergi Sa-chan akan baik-baik saja karena ia masih akan punya teman. Ya, anak yang nanti menempati rumah ini. Ayo Bu kita pergi." Sasuke melangkah girang keluar rumah diikuti oleh ibunya yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mengetahui alasan kenapa tadinya Sasuke tidak mau meninggalkan Ame.

**OoO**_  
_

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Celaka Kakashi! Ayo cepat ke sini!" Wanita separuh baya itu panik ketika mendapati anak gadis satu-satunya tiba-tiba kejang-kejang di kamarnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, pelayan berambut perak menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Nona kecilnya.

"Ada apa Nyonya?" Ia bertanya begitu dengan wajah datar seolah tak ada hal besar yang terjadi.

Sangat berbeda dengan Nyonyanya yang hampir menangis karena panik.

"Sakura! Sakura, Kakashi. Dia kejang-kejang! Badannya panas sekali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa." Saking paniknya, wanita itu lemas terduduk.

"Kita ke RS sekarang, Nyonya." Usul pelayan itu.

Sang nyonya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Perjalanan dari rumah menuju RS membutuhkan waktu 45 menit, namun tidak sampai selama itu karena sang pelayan mengemudikan mobil dengan sangat cepat. Setelah sampai di RS, Sakura, anak wanita itu, langsung masuk ke UGD. Setelah diperiksa oleh beberapa ahli, Sakura langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU untuk mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut.

Riyouna, nama wanita paruh baya berambut merah muda sebahu itu, hanya bisa menangis meratapi putrinya yang sekarat itu. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu di depan kamar dimana putrinya berada ditemani pelayan setianya sedang putrinya sedang ditangani dokter di dalam.

"Tenanglah, Nyonya. Putri Anda akan baik-baik saja." Kata pelayan itu sambil memberikan tisu pada sang Nyonya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi."

Setelah kira-kira setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" Tanya Riyouna masih dengan kekhawatiran.

Raut wajah dokter yang menunjukkan kesedihan itu menambah kekhawatiran Riyouna. "Saya dan para perawat tadi sudah berusaha maksimal, sampai sekarang putri Anda masih tidak sadaran diri. Entah sampai kapan. Tapi tenanglah, kami sudah memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan dan infus pada putri Anda. Kondisinya sangat kritis sekarang ditambah panas tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari demam biasa, 43 derajat. Saya harap Anda bisa menemani putri Anda sampai ia sadar."

**OoO**_  
_

Sepuluh hari, ya sepuluh hari bukan waktu yang sebentar apalagi hanya diisi dengan kesedihan. Setelah sepuluh hari malaikat kecil itu tak sadarkan diri, kini ia bisa kembali ke rumah dan senyuman manisnya bisa terlihat lagi. Sungguh Tuhan Maha Kuasa atas segala sesuatu.

"_Nii-chan! Nii-chan_! Istana pasirnya sudah selesai. Ayo lihat!" Teriaknya pada anak kecil berumur lima tahunan atau bisa disebut dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Sebentar Teman Kecil, istanaku belum jadi." Anak berambut merah itu tidak menengok sama sekali, matanya masik asik tertuju pada istana pasir yang sedang dibuatnya itu.

"Sekarang _Nii-chan_ jahat sama Sakura! Biasanya kalau Sakura panggil, _Nii-chan_ langsung datang. _Nii-chan_ berubah setelah Sakura sembuh." Gadis manis berambut pink itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Iya. Iya." Akhirnya anak itu mengalah dan menghampiri Sakura."Wah! Istanamu bagus, Teman Kecil. Tapi akan lebih cantik kalau diberi ini." Anak itu menancapkan bunga pada istana Sakura.

Sakura kecil menjadi senang sekali ketika istana pasirnya diberi hiasan bunga oleh anak itu.

"Bagus kan?" Tanya anak itu.

Sakura tertawa. "Iya. Bagus. Yah, walaupun _Nii-chan_ sekarang lebih cuek. Tapi sekarang Nii-chan jadi lebih suka keindahan. Aku senang!" Sakura memeluk anak yang disebut _'Nii-chan'_ olehnya itu.

Gaara merenggangkan pelukan gadis kecil itu. "Eh.. Lepaskan Teman Kecil, aku tidak suka dipeluk. Lagipula aku buka _Nii-chan_ yang kau maksud. Aku Gaara. Jadi, panggil saja Gaara. Hari ini kan hari pertama aku main ke sini setelah pindah sepuluh hari ke daerah ini."

"Pokoknya _Nii-chan_ ya tetap _Nii-chan_! Mana mungkin beda orang!" Sakura tetap saja ngotot.

"Sakura-chan, sudah sore! Ayo mandi dulu..." Suara Ibu Sakura terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Iya Bu! Sebentar lagi." Teriaknya. "Oh iya, _Nii-chan_. Besok main lagi ya. Tapi main apa ya?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Kita mancing saja ya? _Nii-chan_ kan suka sekali mancing ikan. Ajak juga _Senpai_ ya!"

Gaara mencoba mengerti ajakan Sakura. "_Senpai_?"

"Iya. _Senpai_. Kakaknya _Nii-chan_. Sudah ya, aku masuk dulu. Kalau tidak nanti dimarahi ibu."

Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Gaara yang masih kebingungan.

"Aneh, kenapa dia tahu kalau aku punya kakak. Padahal aku belum pernah cerita. Terus, kenapa dia ngotot sekali kalau aku itu _Nii-chan_? Bukannya dia anak tunggal ya?" Gumam Gaara menerka-nerka.

Dari pada terus bingung tanpa mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, Gaara memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Gaara-kun!" Gaara menoleh ke belakang begitu ada yang memanggil namanya.

Ternyata yang memanggil adalah ibunya Sakura. Beliau mendekati Gaara.

"Ada apa _Obasan_?" Tanya Gaara sopan.

"Maaf ya kalau hari ini Sakura begitu merepotkan. Kalau Sakura berbicara macam-macam tolong diiyakan saja. Dia baru saja sembuh dan..." Kata-katanya terhenti sesaat. "... dia baru bangun kemarin dari komanya."

"_Obasan_, yang dimaksud _Nii-chan _dan _Senpai_ itu siapa? Aku baru main ke sini tapi seolah-olah Sakura sudah kenal keluargaku. Aku jadi bingung, _Obasan_." Jelas Gaara mencurahkan kebingungannya.

"He? Jadi kau dianggap_ Nii-chan_? Begini, sebelum rumah itu kau tinggali, di sana ada anak yang sering main ke sini. Nah, dialah yang dipanggil_ Nii-chan_. Senpai itu kakaknya. Tepat di hari kepindahan keluarga itu, Sakura tiba-tiba mengalami kejang-kejang dan demam tinggi lalu koma selama sepuluh hari tanpa tahu kalau keluarga itu pindah. Kebetulan keluargamu mirip dengan keluarga yang tinggal di sana sebelumnya. Jadi wajar, kalau Sakura beranggapan seperti itu." Jelas ibu Sakura.

"Oh. Ternyata begitu ya. _Obasan_, apa anak itu juga berambut merah sepertiku?" Gaara masih penasaran.

"Tidak. Semua anggota keluarga itu rambutnya hitam."

**OoO**_  
_

Beberapa tahun berlalu. Sejak Gaara masuk Sekolah Dasar, Sakura terus merengek ingin ikut sekolah. Padahal, umur Sakura masih belum memenuhi syarat untuk masuk sekolah. Namun, pada akhirnya Riyouna mengabulkan permintaan Sakura untuk sekolah dan sebuah keberuntungan karena sekolah tempat Gaara belajar masih mau menerima murid walaupun sudah habis masa pendaftaran.

Setiap hari Gaara menjemput Sakura dan mengantarnya kembali ke rumah setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka berdua sangat cocok menjadi pasangan adik-kakak saat itu.

Ternyata, mereka berdua tidak bisa terus bersama karena ketika mereka menginjak kelas empat, keluarga Gaara memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha.

"Jangan menangis begitu, Teman Kecil. Kita masih bisa bertemu kok dan kita masih bisa satu sekolah lagi. Bagaimana kalau nanti SMA kau sekolah di Konoha? Hehehe. Itu pun kalau kau mau."

"_Nii-chan_ jahat." Sakura masih terisak dalam tangisnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedih dengan perpisahan itu. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, eh? Jangan panggil aku _Nii-chan._"

"Iya deh. Gaara." Ucap Sakura terpaksa.

"Hei, jangan menampakkan wajah sedih seperti itu. Aku berangkat besok kok."

_Flashback end_

**OoO**_  
_

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Sakura mencoba menelepon Kakashi, pelayan setia keluarganya yang sudah ada sejak Sakura bayi, namun tetap saja gagal. Entah karena hujan yang sangat deras yang memutuskan sinyal atau karena di Ame sana sedang sudah sinyal, entahlah, tak ada yang tahu.

"Sasuke..." Setelah lama tak ada suara, akhirnya Sakura mengatakan sesuatu.

Mengetahui itu, Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum khasnya, senyum yang sangat tipis yang tak dapat disebut senyuman. "Hn?"

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai di Ame?" Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya lalu menengok ke arah Sakura sebentar. "Kira-kira setengah jam lagi. Tidak usah terlalu khawatir begitu. Ibumu pasti akan baik-baik saja." Katanya mencoba menenangkan.

"Dari mana kau tahu ibuku akan baik-baik saja, eh? Kau tidak lebih dari seseorang yang sok tahu, Sasuke!" Suara Sakura yang meninggi itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

Drrttt... Drrttt... Drrttt...

Sakura merasakan ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya bergetar.

Sebelum ia mengangkat telepon itu, ia menyadari kesalahannya tadi. "Ah, maaf Sasuke. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi."

"Hn."

"Eh? Dari Gaara? Tumben malam-malam begini." Sakura sedikit keheranan.

"_Sakura?_" Tanya suara di seberang.

"Ya, ada apa Gaara?"

"_Di mana kau sekarang, Teman Kecil?_" Tanyanya lagi. Terdengar jelas suara berisik di tempat Gaara. Mungkin kalau tidak hujan, Gaara pun sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Ame." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"_Sudah kuduga._" Gumam Gaara tak jelas.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"_Maksudku, kau ke sana sendiri? Atau.._."

Sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Sakura langsung menjawab. "Aku bareng Sasuke."

"_Ehhh?_?" Sangat jelas kalau Gaara terkejut. "_Kenapa Sasuke? Padahal aku mau mengantarmu kalau kau bilang._"

"Tadi aku panik, Gaara." Sakura mencoba membuat Gaara tenang. "Jadi aku tak berpikir memintamu mengantar. Hehe."

"_Setidaknya kau tahu kalau aku jelas-jelas tahu rumahmu, Teman Kecil._"

"Iya deh, Gaara-_Niichan_. Maafkan aku, terkadang rasa panik itu bisa membuat otak tak bisa berpikir."

_Tut... Tut... Tut.._

"Eh? Ditutup?" Sakura menatap ponselnya sebal.

"Telepon dari Gaara, eh?" Nada bertanya Sasuke terdengar tidak enak di telinga Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, dia marah-marah karena aku minta kau bukan dia yang mengantarku ke Ame."

"Memangnya dia itu siapa, eh? Seenaknya saja." Nada bicara Sasuke semakin tidak.

Sakura menghela napas. "Kenapa bicaramu jadi seperti itu sih, Sasuke? Setidaknya Gaara tahu pasti rumahku di Ame. Dan lagipula Gaara itu _Nii-chan_ yang setiap hari main ke rumahku waktu aku kecil. Walaupun setelah aku masuk rumah sakit dia agak berubah, aku tetap menyukainya. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih suka." Sakura tersenyum sementara pipinya memerah. "Dia cinta pertamaku, kurasa."

_Ckittttt!_

Sasuke menginjak rem mendadak yang menyebabkan dahi Sakura terbentur kaca depan mobil. "Aw! Hati-hati Sasuke!"

"_Gomen._"

'_Aku tahu sekarang. Jadi Gaara ya?' _Sasuke menyeringai sambil membatin. _'Ne, Sakura. _Nii-chan_ yang kau ingat itu Gaara? Dia sudah buka suratnya belum ya? Apa dia juga berpikiran kalau yang memberi itu Gaara? Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat _Nii-chan_?'_

**OoO**_  
_

Dengan telaten pria berambut perak yang menolak gaya gravitasi bumi itu membersihkan muntahan darah di lantai itu. Matanya menyiratkan rasa kasihan pada seorang wanita yang kini terbaring lemah, tertidur di atas kasur. Setiap hari, kondisi wanita itu kian melemah. Ditambah dengan batuk-batuk yang seringkali disertai dengan muntah darah. Dia mengalami masalah dengan paru-parunya.

Sudah sering sekali Kakashi, pria berambut perak itu, menyarankan wanita itu untuk berobat ke dokter atau memanggil dokter ke rumah untuk memeriksanya. Namun, tetap saja wanita itu bersikeras tidak mau. Melihat kondisi yang begitu memprihatinkan, dengan keahliannya membuat obat tradisional, Kakashi membuat semacam jamu yang berasal dari beberapa rempah-rempah dan rumput-rumputan.

Kini Kakashi duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang tempat wanita itu tidur, menunggunya membuka mata alih-alih nanti dia membutuhkan sesuatu.

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

Telinga peka Kakashi mendengar suara bel dibunyikan. Segera ia melangkah menuju pintu, melihat siapa yang bertamu dini hari begini. _'Semoga itu Nona.'_ Batinnya.

"Sebentar." Katanya sebelum membukakan pintu. "Kau?"

Kakashi mendapati sesosok yang pernah ia kenal.

"Yo! Kakashi. Masih ingat aku?" Seorang lelaki berambut merah yang pakaiannya agak basah karena hujan itu menunjuk dirinya.

"Gaara-kun?" Tebaknya tak yakin.

Pria itu mengangguk.

Mata Kakashi melihat ke sekeliling Gaara. Termasuk ke arah mobil Gaara yang terparkir di halaman rumah. "Kau tidak bersama Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Dengan datar Gaara menjawab. "Sebentar lagi mungkin dia datang."

Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, Kakashi mempersilakan Gaara masuk dan segera membuatkan teh hangat untuknya.

**OoO**_  
_

Setelah melakukan perjalanan cukup panjang dengan menembus hujan yang sangat deras, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sakura. Sebelumnya, Sakura tidak pernah memberitahukan letak rumahnya persis. Namun diam-diam, dengan bantuan Itachi juga tentunya, Sasuke menjadi hapal jalan kemari.

"Hei, bangun." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura yang tertidur.

Sakura kemudian menegakkan posisi duduknya. "ini di mana?" Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu melihat jam di mobil Sasuke. Pukul 03.28 dini hari.

"Di depan rumahmu, Sa-chan." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Eh?" Sakura melihat bangunan di depannya. Ia membenarkan kalau itu memang rumahnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tadi kau tidur sambil menjelaskan arah menuju rumahmu. Kuikuti lalu akhirnya sampai." _'Cih! Kenapa aku berbohong? Padahal tinggal katakan kalau aku memang sudah tahu.'_

"Begitukah?"

"Cepat masuk, ibumu pasti sudah menunggu." Suruhnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau mampir ke tempat tinggalku yang dulu. Tidak jauh dari sini kok. Aku pun masih pegang kuncinya. Ini." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kunci yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku celana _jeans_-nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dan terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sakura kemudian keluar dari mobil dan matanya mengikuti sampai mobil Sasuke tak terlihat lagi.

Mengetahui Sakura datang, Kakashi menyambutnya dengan sangat senang. Karena Sakura langsung meminta diantarkan ke kamar ibunya, maka Kakashi pun mengantarkannya.

Sesampainya di kamar ibunya, Sakura langsung menangis karena mendapati ibunya yang tertidur dengn wajah yang sangat pucat dan ketika tangan Sakura menyentuh tangan ibunya, tangan itu dingin sekali. Kakashi lalu keluar meninggalkan pasangan anak-ibu itu di kamar.

**OoO**_  
_

Baru saja Kakashi selesai membuat dua cangkir coklat hangat, ia mendapati Sakura menghampirinya di dapur. Sakura lalu duduk di kursi meja makan yang ada di sana.

"Coklat ini cocok diminum untuk menghangatkan badanmu, Nona." Tawar Kakashi sembari menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas sedang secangkirnya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Arigatou_, Kakashi." Sakura menerimanya lalu menyeruputnya sedikit. "Bagaimana Ibu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir.

Kedua tangan Kakashi memegangi permukaan cangkir itu. "Buruk. Maaf, maksudku setiap hari ketahanan tubuhnya menurun. Penyakit orang tua kurasa. Yah, walaupun ibumu masih terlihat seperti wanita berumur 50 tahunan, namun aslinya kan hampir menginjak 70 tahun."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu Kakashi. Katamu Ibu tak mau dibawa ke RS. Benar begitu?" Selidik Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Makanya kubuatkan jamu untuknya. Oh ya? Tadi kau diantar siapa kemari?"

"Temanku dari Konoha, namanya Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa? Sasuke Uchiha katamu?"

Sakura agak heran dengan reaksi Kakashi yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." _'Si bocah Uchiha yang dulu itu bukan ya? Kalau iya, mereka berjodoh sekali bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi gawat...'_

Untuk selanjutnya, Sakura dan Kakashi membicarakan banyak hal terutama tentang Riyouna.

Menyadari sudah jam 4 pagi, Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan terakhir. "Pertanyaan terakhir Kakashi. Aku baru ingat. Saat aku akan masuk rumah, aku melihat ada bekas jejak sepatu berlumpur di teras depan. Apa ada yang bertamu ke sini?"

'_Kalau nanti Teman Kecill menyadari ada yang datang sebelumnya kemari, tolong jangan beritahu apapun tentang aku ya? Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan dan sekarang kurasa aku harus cepat pergi, bermalam di rumah lamaku.'_

"Kakashi?" Panggilan Sakura menyadarkan Kakashi setelah ia mengingat kata-kata Gaara itu.

"Maaf, Nona. Saya jadi melamun." Kata Kakashi datar. "Tidak ada yang datang ke sini." Kakashi mulai berbohong, demi kebaikan. "Itu mungkin bekas jejak saya ketika membetulkan listrik di luar. Ya, tadi sempat mati listrik. Makanya aku cek."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku ke kamar ibu dulu ya."

**OoO**_  
_

**Tsudzuku**

**

* * *

**

Balesan buat yang gak log-in..

Naru mania : Sorry ya lama ^^

* * *

Ok, langsung lanjut ke chappie berikutnya! Yosh!


	10. Chapter 10

Lanjut dah!

* * *

**TEMAN KECILKU**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Akabara Hikari

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC (maybe), straight

**Chapter 10**

(_Last Chapter_)

"_Ya, memang akulah 'teman kecil'-mu itu..."_

**OoO**_  
_

Pria berambut raven itu keheranan ketika ada mobil _pick-up_ parkir di depan rumah lamanya itu dan lampu rumah itu dalam keadaan menyala. Ia sempat berpikiran kalau sekarang rumah itu sudah dihuni orang baru. Namun iya kembali yakin kalau sudah lama rumah itu kosong karena kalau ada yang menghuni lagi, Itachi pasti memberitahunya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang masuk, tidak, masuk ,tidak, pria bermata _onyx_ itu memutuskan untuk masuk karena ia pun menyadari kalau terus-terusan di luar tubuhnya akan beku kedinginan.

"Dikunci." Gumamnya saat akan masuk. Tidak perlu berpikir lagi untuknya untuk mengeluarkan kunci yang ada di sakunya.

Berkat kuncinya itu, akhirnya dia masuk. Penasaran akan pemilik _pick-up_ di depan, ia memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu walaupun badannya sudah sangat lelah. Ia mulai menelusuri rumah itu. Dari ruang tamu, beks kamar orang tuanya, kamar mandi, dapur. Di dapur ia menemukan bungkus ramen instan yang sepertinya belum lama. Tidak mungkin Naruto kan? Pikirnya.

Terakhir, ia menuju bekas kamarnya dan kakaknya yang terlihat gelap itu. Lagi-lagi terkunci. Sasuke langsung menebak di sana pasti ada orang.

**OoO**_  
_

Dibalik selimut tebal, pria berambut merah itu mendengar keberisikan di depan kamarnya. Yah, seperti mencoba membuka kamarnya. Percuma saja bila ada orang yang mencoba membukanya, apalagi pakai kunci cadangan karena kunci milik pria itu masih menempel di pintu.

Mencoba tidak peduli namun tidak bisa. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, ia mendekati pintu. Semoga bukan maling atau orang jahat lainnnya, batinnya.

Dibuka pintu itu olehnya dan...

"Kau?" Pria berambut merah mendapati sesosok lelaki bermata onyx itu berdiri di hadapannya dan ia sungguh mengenali sosok itu.

"Ternyata kau, Gaara." Ucap lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha ya? Apa keluargamu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun, eh? Masuk rumah orang seenaknya." Gaara, pria berambut merah itu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Bukannya langsung menjawab Gaara, Sasuke malah berbalik melangkah dan menggeret kursi di ruang tengah itu lalu mendudukinya. "Ini rumahku." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Rumahmu? Sebentar. Jangan-jangan kau yang dulu tinggal di sini sebelumku? Dan mungkin kau itu_ Nii-chan_ yang Teman Kecil maksud?" Masih di tempat yang sama, sepasang mata _emerald _ Gaara menatap penuh selidik Sasuke yang kini duduk membelakanginya.

"_Yeah..._ Seperti yang kau katakan." Jawabnya singkat.

Penasaran, Gaara mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Karena kau sudah sering bersama Teman Kecil belakangan ini, berarti dia sudah tahu masalah ini, eh?"

"Tidak. Tapi mungkin iya. Entahlah." Sasuke menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

Masih penasaran, Gaara terus bertanya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Gaara. "Kau memanggilnya Teman Kecil, kan?"

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"Gara-gara itu, aku yakin Sakura percaya kalau hadiah yang kuberi itu adalah pemberianmu." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. "Hadiah?" Gaara berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang kau maksud itu kalung berbentuk seperti celurit itu? Ino pernah heboh tentang Sakura padaku mengenai itu. Katanya Sakura tidak pernah ingin memakai sebelum dia memastikan yang memberi itu aku atau bukan. Sayangnya dia tak pernah membicarakan benda itu padaku."

"Celurit, eh? Ya, memang bentuknya jadi seperti itu karena sebagiannya ada padaku." Sasuke menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbentuk bundar pada Gaara. "Jika ini disatukan dengan liontin miliknya, bentuknya akan utuh kembali menjadi lambang keluarga Uchiha." Sasuke menyeringai.

Gaara tertawa sinis. "Apa kau berencana melamarnya dengan itu, eh?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Sasuke menaruh potongan liontin tadi ke kotak kecil lalu memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengacaukan suasana. Riyouna-basan sedang dalam kondisi kritis."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, Sasuke."

**OoO**_  
_

Hangatnya sinar mentari pagi yang masuk melewati jendela itu membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di samping ranjang ibunya. Di sela-sela tidur pendeknya tadi, sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar kalau ibunya itu memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Nak?" Sebuah senyuman tersungging pada wajah pucat ibunya itu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Dingin.

"Ibu..." Panggil Sakura lirih. Ia segera bangkit dan memeluk ibunya dan berkata sambil menangis. "Aku takut kalau aku jadi anak durhaka, Bu. Aku dokter tapi aku tak melakukan apapun untuk ibuku sendiri."

Sang ibu tetap tersenyum. "Tidak, Sakura-chan. Ibu sendiri yang tidak mau ditangani oleh dokter sekalipun kau, Nak. Kau di sini sebagai anakku, bukan dokter."

"Ibu, suhu tubuh ibu menurut drastis. Semalam sangat panas dan sekarang sangat dingin. Aku takut kalau..."

"Sssttt! Jangan diteruskan Sakura-chan. Ibu tidak ingin kau terus sedih. Ayo, tersenyumlah." Kata-kata Riyouna terdengar sangat lembut dan menenangkan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sekaligus semakin membuat Sakura ingin menangis.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Kau memakai kalung itu?" Riyouna tampak senang melihat Sakura memakai kalung yang tempo hari dia kirimkan pada hari ulang tahun putrinya itu.

"Bentuknya aneh, Bu. Seperti celurit." Sakura berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Tapi aku senang."

"Senang? Sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya ya?" Tanya ibunya itu.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Aku sih berpikirnya Gaara. Hehehe... Ah, Ibu! Jangan melihatku seperti itu."

Riyouna tertawa renyah melihat putrinya itu. _'Ternyata kau masih belum ingat...'_

"Nak, coba kau cek ke rumah tua yang kosong itu. Ibu bermimpi kalau dia telah kembali." Mata Riyouna menerawang ke arah jendela.

"Dia? Gaara maksud ibu? Kurasa dia masih di Konoha."

"_Nii-chan_-mu."

Sakura heran dengar perkataan ibunya tadi, namun tetap ia lakukan. Baru saja ia mau keluar, terdengar bel tanda ada yang ingin bertamu.

Sakura heran melihat kedua orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya itu. Matanya seolah berkata kenapa-bisa-kalian-bersama?

"Sasuke? Gaara juga?"

Tanpa disadari Sakura, pandangan mereka berdua langsung tertuju pada kalung yang dipakai Sakura.

"Akhirnya dipakai juga ya?" Gaara bertanya pada Sakura.

"I-ini? Ah ya. Tentu." Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

Melihat itu, tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat. _'Harusnya aku yang bertanya, bodoh!'_

"Kami ingin menjenguk ibumu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ok. Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!"

Sakura berjalan duluan dan kedua lelaki tampan itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar ibunya, ia mendengar suara orang terbatuk-batuk dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Ibu!"

"Riyouna-basan!"

Saking khawatirnya, Sakura membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dilihatnya, Riyouna sedang terbatuk batuk di atas kasur dan disekitarnya terdapat banyak bercak darah. Sakura, Gaara, dan Sasuke seger mendekat pada Riyouna.

"Ibu? Ibu tak apa?" Kepanikan Sakura meningkat.

"Panggil Kakashi." Suara Riyouna terdengar parau.

Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri di depan pintu. "Kakashi!" Sekuat tenaga, Sakura memanggil pelayannya itu sebelum ia kembali mendekati ibunya.

"Ibu..."

Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi sementara kedua lainnya hanya diam tak mengatakan sesuatu.

Riyouna memandang mereka bertiga secara bergantian dan berhenti ketika melihat Sasuke. Tangan lemah Riyouna mengelus rambut Sasuke dan menyentuh pipinya. "Kau... Sasuke Uchiha, kan? Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Di sela-sela tangisnya, Sakura berkata. "Ibu kenal Sasuke?"

Gaara menyentuh pundak Sakura dan memberi kode untuk tidak bertanya dulu sebelum menariknya ke pelukannya. Tangis Sakura belum mau berhenti. Ditambah dengan ketidakmengertian Sakura kenapa ibunya bisa mengenal Sasuke dan rasanya mereka sudah sangat dekat.

Riyouna memberikan kode untuk segera mendekat pada Kakashi yang baru datang.

"Jadi, apa kau membawanya?" Riyouna bertanya lagi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan potongan liontin yang sempat diperlihatkan pada Gaara.

Mata Sakura membulat melihat apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Bahan dan warnanya memang sama dengan liontinnya itu.

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari Gaara dan membuka kalung itu. "Sasuke... Kau... _Nii-chan_?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Sekilas Sakura mengingat kedekatannya belakangan ini dengan Sasuke. Mengingat miniatur rumah yang ada di apartemen Sasuke. Namun ia tidak bisa mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Sasuke. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengingat, yang muncul hanya Gaara.

"Ya, memang akulah 'teman kecil'-mu itu..." Sasuke lalu menyatukan potongan liontin yang ada padanya dengan yang ada pada Sakura, lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Sakura.

"Maaf aku tak pernah bilang."

Sakura masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia masih belum percaya kalau ini adalah kenyataan.

Melihat itu, Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang entah apa maksudnya.

Riyouna menghela napas sejenak. Dadanya mulai sesak. Ia memandang Sasuke. "Sasuke, kuharap kau mengerti kalau kau hanya bisa melindunginya saja."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Kemudian Riyouna memandang Gaara. "Kau tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan dan baik hati, Nak. Gaara, kau bisa menjaga Sakura-chan-ku selamanya kalau kau mau."

Gaara pun mengangguk, tapi anggukannya itu juga berarti ketidakpahamannya terhadap kata-kata Riyouna. Dia khawatir salah menangkap maksudnya.

"Lalu Kakashi. Jika nanti aku tidak sempat, bisa kan kalau kau yang menjelaskannya?"

"Baiklah. Nyonya, menurut saya, Anda tidak usah terlalu banyak bicara dulu. Kesehatan Anda lebih penting. Sebentar lagi obat bisa diminum." Beritahu Kakashi.

"Terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu selama ini."

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura langsung memeluk ibunya sebelum ibunya berkata lebih jauh.

"Ibu... Kumohon bertahanlah. Ibu akan sembuh. Ibu akan sembuh." Sakura merasakan belaian lembut ibunya di rambutnya.

"Tentu. Ibu akan sembuh. Sebentar lagi ibu sembuh. Ibu sangat senang sekarang kau ada di sini sekarang, Nak. Rasanya ibu ingin memelukmu lebih lama." Tubuh Riyouna semakin mendingin.

"Ibu boleh memelukku selama yang ibu mau. Aku.. Hiks.. Aku sangat sayang pada Ibu dan aku yakin aku adalah anak yang paling beruntung memiliki ibu seperti Ibu. Tapi kumohon... bertahanlah, Bu..."

Sasuke menutup matanya. Ia tak tahan melihat Riyouna yang semakin melemah dan mendengar tangis Sakura yang menyayat hati. Gaara menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut menangis. Sedangkan Kakashi, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengelap matanya yang mengeluarkan air itu.

Lama sekali Riyouna memeluk Sakura dan tiba-tiba Sakura tersadar bahwa ia tak bisa lagi merasakan deru napas ibunya di pundaknnya.

"Ibuuuuuuuu!"

**OoO**_  
_

Acara pemakaman sore itu berlangsung singkat karena tak banyak orang yang menghadirinya. Hanya Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, dan beberapa tetangga yang turut mengurusi jenazah sampai pemakamannya di tanah pemakaman yang tak jauh dari rumah Sakura.

Setelah mengucap doa, para tetangga satu per satu meninggalkan pemakaman dan hanya tinggal mereka berempat di sana.

Sakura berusaha menghapus air matanya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi sampai dirinya tenang. Senja hari itu menjadi senja yang kelabu baginya. "Pulang. Aku ingin pulang. Kurasa Ibu tidak akan tenang jika aku terus menangisinya di sini."

"Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang, Nona."

**OoO**_  
_

Dua hari sudah sejak pemakaman itu, Sakura menjadi pendiam dan lebih memilih mengunci diri di kamar mendiang ibunya. Ia hanya keluar pada saat waktu makan.

Melihat itu, Kakashi dan kedua pria yang masih setia menunggui Sakura di Ame sampai ia kembali normal lagi itu tentu saja khawatir. Terlebih setiap makan, makanannya habis tidak lebih dari sepertiganya.

Pagi itu langit Ame mulai menunjukkan keceriannya lagi setelah beberapa hari mendung dan hujan saja. Kakashi, Gaara, dan Sasuke sudah siap di meja makan. Mereka tinggal menunggu Sakura bergabung.

"Kuharap Nona sudah benar-benar baikan hari ini sehingga kalian bisa segera kembali ke Konoha." Dengan kompak Gaara dan Sasuke langsung melihat Kakashi setelah mendengar perkataannnya barusan. "Bukannya aku mengusir kalian, Tuan-tuan. Tapi kurasa dengan kalian lama di sini urusan kalian di Konoha jadi terabaikan."

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Belum sempat kedua lelaki itu mengomentari perkataan Kakashi, mereka bertiga mendengar seorang gadis menyapa mereka dengan ceria.

Pakaiannya yang sudah rapi menandakan bahwa ia sudah siap bepergian, ditambah dengan koper besar yang dibawanya itu.

"Sakura?" (Sasuke)

"Teman kecil?" (Gaara)

"Nona?" (Kakashi)

Ternyata gadis yang menyapa tadi adalah Sakura. Tiga kaum adam itu sedikit terkejut sekaligus senang melihat Sakura yang sudah bisa tersenyum lagi walaupun matanya masih menampakkan bekas menangis.

Sakura menaruh koper itu lalu melangkah untuk bergabung bersama yang lain.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum. "Wajah kalian lucu sekali pagi ini." Kemudian Sakura duduk di antara Gaara dan Sasuke. "Aku minta maaf karena sampai kemarin aku membuat kalian khawatir. Tapi hari ini aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Buat apa aku menangis lagi? Toh, Ibu tidak suka kalau putrinya menangis."

Sakura menghela napas. "Yosh! Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? _Itadakimasu _!"

"Membawa-bawa koper itu memangnya kau mau kemana, eh?" Tanya Sasuke ketika semuanya sudah selesai makan sambil menunjuk koper yang ditaruh Sakura di lantai tadi.

"Oh iya, aku belum bilang. Kurasa tidak baik lama-lama di sini. Aku harus segera kembali ke KMC. Ino dan yang lainnya sudah menghubungiku terus. Lagipula masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha sekarang." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau yakin, Teman Kecil?" Gaara masih sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Sakura bersemangat. "1 jam lagi kita kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang sebelum-sebelumnya juga mengkhawatirkan gadis manis yang satu itu pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega.

"Eh? Kau bisa tersenyum juga ya?" Ejek Sakura.

"_Kuso! _"

Sakura terkikik geli melihat Sasuke yang berubah jadi cemberut itu. "Aku bercanda kok, Sasuke."

Kakashi tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua orang itu dan terkikik melihat yang satunya lagi. Pria berambut merah itu sedari tadi memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa dicueki.

"Nona, sepertinya kau melupakan satu orang." Celetuk pelayan berambut perak yang khas itu.

Tawa Sakura saat itu juga terhenti dan spontan menengok ke sebelah satunya dan seketika itu juga _emerald _ bertemu _emerald_. Mata mereka bertemu. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal, buru-buru Sakura memalingkan wajah. Begitu pula dengan Gaara.

"Ehehe. Aku lupa kalau kau juga ada, Gaara." Ucap Sakura kemudian dengan agak salah tingkah.

Merasa suasana menjadi tak enak, Sasuke angkat bicara. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bertiga pulang ke Konoha." Ujarnya datar.

"Tapi, sebelum kalian pulang, ada hal yang harus kukatakan. Yah, walaupun ternyata sudah ada yang tahu." Beritahu Kakashi.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu juga, Kakashi." Kata Sakura. "Ini soal Gaara dan Sasuke juga kata-kata terakhir ibu."

"Itulah yang ingin kubicarakan." Jelas Kakashi.

Dengan seksama, mereka bertiga mendengarkan. Gaara dan Sasuke dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada dan Sakura dengan menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanannya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak akan bertele-tele. Jadi sudah jelaskan kan, Nona, siapa yang memeberi kalung itu?" Tanya Kakashi di awal.

"Yah... Ternyata itu dari Sasuke." Jawabnya malas.

Sasuke mengamati respon Sakura.

"Di hari kepindahan keluarga Uchiha, tiba-tiba kau demam dan kejang-kejang lalu koma selama sepuluh hari dan di hari yang sama keluarga Sabaku datang, Nona. Dan ketika kau sudah sembuh, Gaara sering main kemari dan kau kira Gaara itu Sasuke yang sebelumnya menjadi teman mainmu. Entah kenapa bisa begitu."

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, Gaara masih diam saja, dan Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Kuharap kalian berdua mau memaafkanku. Hehehe." Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn." Respon yang sama dari mereka berdua membuat dahi Sakura keheranan mendengar respon yang begitu kompak.

"Kalian mirip." Gumam Sakura. "Kakashi, lalu apa maksudnya kata-kata ibu _'Sasuke, kuharap kau mengerti kalau kau hanya bisa melindunginya saja' _dan _'Gaara, kau bisa menjaga Sakura-chan-ku selamanya kalau kau mau' _? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tanyakan saja pada mereka berdua." Kakashi terkekeh-kekeh.

Tak ada tanggapan dari kedua orang yang dimaksud.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi kurasa itu perjodohan. Dahulu, keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha memiliki hubungan yang dekat. Mengenai Sabaku aku tidak tahu, mungkin..." Kata-kata Kakashi terhenti.

"Jadi, Sakura dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Begitukah?" Tanya Gaara dengan sinis.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kurasa jika memang benar begitu, aku bisa saja setuju karena memang wanita seperti dia adalah tipeku."

Mendengar itu wajah Sakura memanas.

"Biar Sakura yang memutuskan, hei Uchiha!" Sahut Gaara.

"Ng.. Sebenarnya aku.. aku.." Sakura berbicara terbata-bata.

Kakashi menghabiskan air di gelasnya itu. "Kau menyukai Sasuke, Nona?"  
_'Memalukan!'_ Jerit Sakura dalam hati. "Memangnya ada ya wanita yang tidak menyukainya?"

'_Geez, ternyata dia menyukai si Uchiha itu.'_ Gerutu Gaara dalam hati.

"Kalau Gaara?" Selidik Kakashi kemudian.

Sakura malah tertawa. "Kalau dia sih. Mana mungkin. Hehehe."

'_Damn!'_ Rutuk Gaara dalam hati.

"Ok. Aku tak akan bertele-tele. Memang, Uchiha itu ditakdirkan dengan Haruno." Kakashi mulai serius.

Sasuke menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Biar aku yang teruskan, Kakashi."

'Heh? Sasuke sudah tahu?' Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Aku tidak tahu apapun. Kenapa?'

Sasuke menghadapkan Sakura agar ia bisa menatap mata jernih Sakura. Kedua tangannya memegangi pundak Sakura. "Sakura.. Akhirnya kukatakan. Kau memang memiliki semua kriteria wanitaku dan aku pun yah.. menyukaimu. Dan aku senang ketika mendapati kita bertetangga di Lighted Blossom. Aku sangat senang menjalani semua waktuku bersamamu." Sasuke menyeringai. "Dan aku memang menginginkanmu."

"Sasuke..." Sakura tidak tahu sudah betapa berantakan wajahnya saat itu, jujur dia malu.

Gaara yang mendengar itu tetap diam tanpa ekspresi namun sorot matanya menyiratkan suatu ketidakterimaan.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya lalu melihat Gaara. Ia menyeringai padanya seolah mengejeknya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." Suara Sasuke merendah.

Gaara memicingkan matanya pada Sasuke, begitu pula Sakura dan Kakashi.

Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku tidak bisa mencintai adikku sendiri. Yah, apa ada yang aturan yang memperbolehkan seorang kakak mencintai adiknya sendiri?"

Kebingungan menaungi Sakura, ia tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Kakashi menyela. "Sebenarnya kau punya kakak yang lebih tua dua tahu darimu, namun dia meninggal saat masih bayi. Saat itu Sasuke juga masih bayi dan Mikoto-san kebetulan sedang pergi. Fugaku-sama tidak tega melihat Sasuke kecil yang terus menangis sehingga tanpa pikir panjang dia membawanya ke sini dan meminta Nyonya untuk menyusuinya agar berhenti menangis."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Benar, Sakura. Memang begitu kenyataannya. Jadi..."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lalu menarik tangan Gaara. Kemudian Sasuke menyatukannya.

Kali ini senyumnya benar-benar tulus. "Aku ingin kalian bahagia."

**OoO**_  
_

**Redstone Mansion, Konoha City**

Sakura's POV

Yah. Kejadian di Ame itu sungguh tak akan aku lupakan. Benar, setiap ada kesedihan pasti akan ada kebahagiaan yang datang setelahnya. Terkadang, aku ingin tertawa juga kalau mengingatkan. Aku tak tahan membayangkan wajahku sendiri yang pasti terlihat sangat bodoh waktu itu. Bukan hanya aku, dia juga.

Sejak dari Ame, hubunganku dan dia bertambah buruk. Bayangkan saja, kami sama-sama saling mendiamkan. Tak ada obrolan, tak ada candaan, tak ada tawa. Bahkan dia tak menghubungiku. Entah kenapa seperti itu. Seseorang yang kusayang memberitahuku, mungkin dia _shock_ karena saking senangnya. Hm, siapa yang tahu?

Tapi beberapa saat setelah itu, aku senang karena dia kembali seperti dulu. Oh, tidak. Dia lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan. Seperti bukan dia saja sehingga aku jadi agak canggung. Tapi lama-lama, kecanggungan itu pudar dan kami pun semakin mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Yah, walaupun kami belum saling mengucap masing-masing perasaan itu. Masa aku duluan? Enak saja.

Kemarin aku kalah taruhan dengannya dan harus meneriman hukumannya. Karena itulah sekarang aku ada di sini.

"Wah.. Baunya sedap." Aku mencium aroma dari masakan yang kumasak. Yeah, selama seminggu ini aku harus membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Bukan untuknya saja sih, tapi kakaknya juga.

Ini hari terakhir dari seminggu yang kumaksud. Semoga saja hari ini dia bilang enak karena kemarin-kemarin dia selalu protes. Keasinan, kemasinan, terlalu asam, atau apalah. Padahal Nii-chan saja bilang enak.

"Sudah jadi!" Aku menuangkan masakanku pada piring saji.

"Percuma saja!" Eh, suaranya?

Aku membalikkan badanku dan benar, ada dia di sana. Sesosok pria tampan berambut merah dengan mata sewarna dengan punyaku. Itu dia, Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu dengan percuma saja, eh?" Tanyaku heran.

Dia mendekat padaku. "Ribuan kali kau masak, aku akan selalu bilang tidak enak. Tak peduli ribuan kali pula Sasori-Nii dan kau berkata lidahku tidak normal."

Dia lalu mengangkat tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

Dia tersenyum jahil. "Karena sebenarnya yang ingin kucicipi itu bukan masakanmu. Tapi dirimu, Teman Kecil. Oh, bukan. Sakura-chan."

Baru saja aku mau protes, tahu-tahu dia sudah memegang daguku. Apa dia mau... _Damn_, wajahku panas.

Aku menghentikannya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, eh?" Aku pura-pura marah dan menjauh darinya sambil berlari.

Sekilas kulirik wajahnya. Hehehe. Dia sebal kurasa.

Tak lama kemudian, ada tangan yang menahanku. Eh?

"Sampai kapan seperti ini terus, eh?" Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi keseriusan.

Aku menunggunya melanjutkan bicara. "Yang tadi itu aku hanya bercanda kok. Sakura Haruno, akan kuberitahu kau tentang sesuatu. Setiap apa yang kita lakukan, semua tergantung pada hati kita. Hati kita buruk, tingkah laku kita akan buruk. Begitu pula jika baik. Dan kau tahu? Hatiku tidak lagi baik atau buruk. Tapi hatiku telah mati."

"Ahahaha." Aku menertawainya. Ekspresi serius wajahnya itu malah membuatku tertawa. Ditambah dengan perkataannya seperti kakek-kakek. "Pantas saja kau seperti mayat hidup, dasar Tuan Dingin!"

Gaara tidak terpengaruh olehku, ia tetap serius. "Dan yang menyebabkan hatiku mati itu... " Gaara terhenti sesaat. "... kau!" Intonasinya itu sangat memojokkanku.

Eh? Aku? Kenapa?

Kudengar dia terkekeh. "Tidak usah memasang tampang bodoh begitu." Dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Hm, kau bertanggung jawab menghidupkan hatiku lagi, dengan cintamu."

Oh, tidak. Apa sekarang mukaku seperti kepiting rebus?

Gaara tersenyum. "_Ne, aishiteru_.."

Tanpa aku sadari, aku tersenyum. Akhirnya... Akhirnya dia mengatakannya.

"_Aishiteru mo_."

**OoO**_  
_

**Owari**

**

* * *

***tersenyum lega..*

Akhirnya my first fanfict ini selesai! Dari tahun 2009 dan sekarang baru selesai. Ckckck.

Chapter 9 dan 10 ini saya publish bersama. Tadinya mau dijadiin 1 chapter cuma ternyata panjang banget. Hehehe.

Maaf jika fanfict saya ini banyak salah tipo, EYD kacau, diksi tidak sesuai, atau kurang deskripsi. Mohon bantuannya.

Maaf juga kalau akhirnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan, author kan punya hak. Hehehe. *Kicked*

Makasih banget buat kalian yang review chapter ini dari awal-akhir.

Special thanks for :

**Velavo, Evey Charen, Melody-Cinta, chariot330, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, KoNan03, Ichigo~youichi, Hehe, Orang gaje here!, Sabaku Gaara, Myuuga Arai, Ara Shinju, Rye-Hikari, Aku kakasaku fans, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Emilia Dunn, Kurosawa Tsubaki, Hanaruki, Lawra-chan, Furu-pyon, Nakashima Kumiko, AkinaYuki-Pettochan, Hyuuzu, Odium The Thanatos, MinaKushi, , Kennko-hime, Hiryuka Nishimori, dan kalian semua yang telah membaca dan me-riview!**

Ah... Saya gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi deh. Semoga ke depannya saya bisa menulis lebih baik.

Hm, ingin berkomentar? Monggo...

P.S. : Baca juga cerita yang lain ya!

**Akabara Hikari**


End file.
